Reader's Retribution
by Aria Breuer
Summary: Ever wonder what happens when various objects, poetry and whatnot enters 'The Lord of the Rings' trilogy? What happens when our favorite scenes are alerted and changed around? That is the story, which is about to be told. Written in 2011.
1. Preface to Book One

**Reader's Retribution**

 **By: Aria Breuer**

 **Disclaimers:** All canon material from _The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring_ belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien, New Line Cinema, Warner Brothers and Turbine. All other canon material belongs to me, the authoress of this fanfiction parody.

*.*.*

Welcome to the first main story in the Item Insertion Parody Anthology. :) Conceptual ideas for this series came from Looney Tunes' "Duck Amuck" and Walt Disney's "The Sorcerer's Apprentice" – the animated short from the movie "Fantasia". The idea for this story was sparked by a random conversation between friends. Along the way, this series will weave events from the Prequel stories, for this same series, into the main trilogy.

This preface and Preface to Book Two, will be in third person. Afterwards, the prologue and interludes will be in first person, duet to the reader/OCs. The chapters themselves, with the canon characters and animal/OCs, will be in the third person. Okay. Let's get started. :)

*.*.*

 **Preface to Book One**

Frodo looked out the wide window in Bag End's parlor. In all the time he'd been at Bag End, his mind drifted to his parents, who died in a boating accident when he was twelve. Would they be glad to see him and his progress? How could he cope with their loss?

And yet, his and Bilbo's birthday party drew near, unaware that this was the day that would change his life. Even in the most unexpected ways, his coming of age was important. Indeed, it was, for it also marked Bilbo's one-hundred and eleventh birthday. Frodo was happy for his cousin, even if it meant looking his best… wait. That was a good thing.

"Are you ready, Frodo?" Bilbo asked from down the hall.

"I'll be right there!" Frodo said, rushing over to help his cousin.

"This is a brilliant day, my lad. Here," Bilbo pulled out a velvet vest. "I believe these belong to to you." He revealed more velvet clothes. "Maybe they'll bring you luck."

"Thank you, Bilbo," Frodo said, smiling.

"Now. Let's head to that party," Bilbo said, rushing out the door. Frodo smiled, grateful for the gift as well. Yes. They would have a fun time. He was sure of it.

o-o-o

 _You can't win, brother_ , Mortar thought. He and his black cat brother Ester had chased each other throughout the Lost Realm of Arnor. It wasn't going to stop, not even when he narrowly careened a bolder at Ester.

 _Why not give up, Mortar_ , thought Ester. _Not even a boulder can stop me. I know why you're here. What you want. You seek the One Ring. I know it calls to you, but let me help you._

 _Help? Help!_ Mortar thought, enraged. _Even Sméagol has the One Ring, or is chasing after it. I need to find it._

 _But why?_ Ester thought this time. _Is the One Ring so important to you? Your scratch toy?_ He shook his head. _Don't do this. Come back home with me to our masters. It's what we both want._

Mortar turned to him. _And what do you know about it? You left for the same reason as when we first left. You wanted to find me. You, my brother, of all people, of all wildlife. I'm seeking the One Ring and you cannot stop me. I'll see to that. Just you wait and see!_

 _Mortar, don't – Mortar!_ Ester squeaked. He followed his brother, all right. Straight to the Shire's fair countryside. Oh, he had to stop his brother, before he did something? But how was to accomplish this goal? Well, he would find out soon enough what happened next.

o-o-o

Erita Rashkin stared out her bedroom window. She was nearly finished packing up for college. Her room packed with the Western and The Lord of the Rings theme supplies. Her favorite Lord of the Rings characters was Legolas Greenleaf, the very same elf who traveled with the Fellowship of the Ring. Oh, how she longed to see him.

At the same time, the one picture she had of Legolas, there was an additional back cat in the background. For some reason, this black cat looked familiar to her. Oh, how she longed to see her black cat again. Mr. Cuddle-Muffin was his name.

There. She was all packed and ready to go. Good timing, especially when there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"It's open!" Erita called. And so the door opened to reveal her mother, a woman with auburn hair and wearing a white wool jacket, green T-shirt and blue jeans. Erita was glad to see her, but for how long. "I'll miss you."

"You be good, Erita," said Mrs. Rashkin. "Now, have you got everything you need?"

"Yes Mom," Erita said, delighted.

"Then, let's get your boxes and we'll be on our way," Mrs. Rashkin said.

"Yes Mom," she answered. Even as she put her boxes and suitcases inside her car, she looked back one last time at her parents. She would see them again. Wouldn't she? If only she knew what happened to her black cat. Oh, where was he now? Would she see him again? Well, when looking back, she would find the answer out soon enough.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	2. Prologue: Experimental Process

This is where we switch to the first person perspective for the reader/OCs.

*.*.*

 **Prologue:**

 **Experimental Process**

The first day of college was slow. Not as slow as the sunrise, but enough to where even the breeze left its soft fingers blowing against my inky dark hair. Once I finished unpacking I played the Rascal Flatts' song "Backwards" on my computer. While it was a good idea, the song reminded me too much of my black cat Mr. Cuddle-Muffin. Oh, how I missed that cat. I could write a ballad about him.

Oh, wait. I was already spending time working on poetry. That related to music, didn't it? Surely it did.

Now where was I in the story? Oh yes. I remember now.

It was 7:30 p.m. I just finished sorting through my luggage, ready to leave the dorm room to shop for groceries. I skimmed through my dorm room in one sweep. Yes. I had everything I needed. However, the Legolas poster I had revealed a black cat slinking towards Mirkwood Forest. I continued watching the poster to see if it would do anything else.

For a brief moment, Legolas winked at me and the black cat vanished. No. Legolas was using his bow and arrow. No. Please do not hurt the cat…

I blinked and the moment was over. Legolas was in the same position, even as I turned around and looked back. The black cat was also present in the poster, but his eyes were blood red and wicked…

I must have been hallucinating.

Or was I? The next second I flew towards my small bookcase, picking up my copy of _The Fellowship of the Ring_ , which sat next to _The Two Towers_ and _The Return of the King_. I tore through the first chapter. There it was! Frodo Baggins returning to Bag End after Bilbo. As I set the book down on the computer desk, I reached for a pencil.

And strangely enough, the pencil flew into the page, vanishing in plain sight. The pencil left a trail of golden-brown dust. I coughed, shooing the dust away. But… how did it happen? The pencil was in my hand. Humph! I must have had a jinxed book. Maybe it would return after I got my groceries. I left the book on my computer desk, closed and all, before heading out of the dorm room, taking my keys and keycard in the process.

All right. Time to take my mind off the book with groceries. Oh yes!

*.*.*

The moment I returned to the dorm suite, after setting my groceries down, I received a note from one of my roommates. It was very thoughtful, but also firm. But that was fine, since the note told me exactly what I needed to do, which read: _Erita, your mom called. She wants you to call her back. Laurie._

"She must be desperate," I muttered, pulling out my cell phone and punching in the correct number. There were a few rings, before a familiar motherly voice answered,

"Hello?"

"Mom its Erita," I replied, heading into my dorm room.

"Erita?" my mom asked, her tone excited.

"Yeah it's me," I answered, casually.

"How are you?" she asked. "Did you get everything unpacked?"

I groaned softly. "I did. What did you want to ask me?"

"I just need to know how you are managing up at college. Your dad keeps asking me if you can handle being on your own, but I think you need some time to adjust –" my mom quickly talked my ear off for at least five minutes.

I lost track of the conversation. My gaze averted to the book, still laying on my desk. The pencil was still missing. If the pencil rolled off or the book closed on its own, it would still be here. Strangely, the pencil was gone. I wondered if it was a coin…

"Are you listening to me?" my mom's voice snapped me back to reality.

"What?" I asked, unsure what else to say.

"I said I found your pen. Do you want me to hold onto it until you come back for Christmas, or should I come up there and bring it to you?" she asked sternly.

"Mom, can I call you back?" I asked, closing my cell phone and approaching the bunk bed. As I picked up the book, I noticed new passages and dialogue added to the conversation between Gandalf the Grey and Frodo. It was during their conversation about Bilbo and the One Ring. "What gives?" I asked at once, noticing more dialogue and passages were added…

Wait a second! Books can't create new passages and dialogue on their own. Surely someone must be kidding me, or else this wouldn't happen.

I thought about my black cat and the day he vanished. It was early in the afternoon when the event took place: when Mr. Cuddle-Muffin was being extremely feisty. I wasn't in the mood to take him out for his walk. That was also the day my book slid underneath the bed and Mr. Cuddle-Muffin sprinted towards it, right as the book hit the wall…

I didn't want to believe this. I knew Mr. Cuddle-Muffin couldn't have disappeared inside a book. Besides, there weren't any boxes, containers, or miscellaneous items hidden underneath the bed...

Still, the mystery behind the pencil's disappearance shook me up. Pencils get lost all the time in this world, sometimes for no particular reason. So how did a modern-day pencil end up in _The Fellowship of the Ring_?

 _Maybe it's a coincidence. There's more than one number-two pencil in the world_ , I thought.

I nearly believed this reason, but there was another part that said the pencil had entered the book's world, Middle-earth. Would I become one of those crazed fans with a jinxed book that could transport objects and animals into any world he or she wished? There must have been a mistake…

Ignoring these and other thoughts passing through my mind, I skimmed through the rest of the chapter. I noticed an entire passage addressing the next morning, where Frodo and his cousin Merry Brandybuck gave Bilbo's birthday gifts to their guests, who attended the combined birthday party the night before. I double checked to make sure the page wouldn't flip back to the book's cover. That done, I returned to the kitchen, where my groceries awaited.

*.*.*

The second I put most of the food away, my cell phone vibrated in my jean's pocket. I flipped it open. Only this time, it wasn't my mother calling, but my best friend Nett.

"Hello?" I answered; stunned that he called me at this hour.

"Hey Erita, what are you doing?" Nett asked, curiously.

"I'm putting groceries away. What are you doing?" I was hoping for a response.

"I just moved in to my dorm an hour ago. I'm still in the process of unpacking," he admitted.

"You had better get moving, Nett. Classes start on Monday."

"I know," he remarked. "I'm still working on my schedule. I can't be sure which building I should go to first."

This confused me. Instead, I asked a follow-up question. "Don't you have your schedule?"

"Yeah I do." He changed the subject. "What have you been doing all day?"

"I've been unpacking, while adjusting to this new environment." It was my turn to change the subject. "Nett, I have to go. Can I call you tomorrow?"

"You could visit my dorm later. I'm sure my roommates won't bite," he suggested.

Shocked, I told him in a slightly stern tone, "I have to finish putting groceries away. I'll talk to you later."

"All right," he replied, taking the hint seriously.

"Bye," I finished, putting my cell phone away a moment later.

Just after I put my groceries away, I had another proposition in mind against my book. Why not throw pots and pans inside the book and see what happens? Was I mad? A little, but I wanted to test the book out. And so I reached into one of the larger cabinets, pulling out a medium silver cooking pot. It was so sleek. Well, what damage could a pot do to a book? Hopefully, my mom wouldn't regret what became of the pot. For sure, I would miss using this pot to cook spaghetti and macaroni and cheese.

-.-.-

Well, what do you know? Lickety-split, the second I return to the dorm room, my silver cooking pot vanished into the book. Its trail left silvery-brown dust. I couldn't save the pot… no, I couldn't. But surely this was a phase the book was going through. Wait. Books have phases? That was strange, wasn't it?

Then the pencil's disappearance wasn't a coincidence. This book was jinxed, adding in, expanding and deleting conversations that weren't supposed to be deleted. But then, maybe this wasn't such a bad idea. Maybe I could use this book to my advantage. Oh yes! That's what I would do!

After a menacingly wicked cackle, in my head, I decided to come up with various insertions. Maybe my poetry could wind up in the book, too. But I'm getting ahead of myself. For now, here was the story. No. I was thinking too wicked. I need to stay calm here and not act like… well, very menacing. Still, I wanted to try something out.

Seating myself by the desk again, book in hand, I flipped to the part where Lobelia Sackville-Bagigns insulted Frodo. Now here was my chance to get back at them. For fun, of course. I didn't want to risk damaging anyone… oh, who was I kidding? I was going to enjoy this, right? No. I felt sure I would feel awful for doing this to my favorite characters.

In the end, I convinced myself to perform my first experiment on the book: "Make Lobelia Sackville-Baggins imitate a chicken, after she insults Frodo Baggins." It worked, complete with new passages, dialogue and whatnot. Okay. That plan worked. Now onto my second experiment, after I flipped to a few pages or so, "Make a pair of cymbals crash on top of Merry Brandybuck." This might have gone too far, yet I wasn't done. By the next page I demanded, "Make Sancho Proudfoot talk gibberish for the rest of Chapter One."

Well, here was hoping things wouldn't turn out for the worse. But then, maybe my book was unique. I just hoped Frodo and his friends wouldn't notice too much damage to their lives. I hoped it, at least. That doesn't mean my thoughts wasn't thinking deviously. Oh, here we go. And here's hoping everything turned out well in Middle-earth.

Then again, I knew I was wrong, the second I read over the dialogue and descriptions in The Fellowship of the Ring. Well, I hoped there was still good from doing this. In the end, I really didn't know at the time how much damage would come my way because of what I was doing with _The Fellowship of the Ring_.


	3. 1: Flying Pencil and Kitchenware

Like I said about two chapters ago, here is where everyone else in the main chapters – canon characters and original characters, which have found their way into _The Lord of the Rings_ book trilogy, will be in the third person. Same goes with those in the Prologue and Interludes in the first person for the reader/OCs.

Now, as for the items, and with this revision for this story, they will be the same as when they were first introduced. The only items that will change are the songs, and I'll be coming up with my own compositions for them. And with the items and objects, they won't always be the same. So, there will be something new or re-established into the story.

With all that said, here we go. :)

*.*.*

 **Chapter One:**

 **Flying Pencil and Kitchenware**

The combined birthday party was over, the moment Bilbo Baggins disappeared. Frodo Baggins, in spite of what happened, ordered for more wine to be served to the guests. That done, he exited from the pavilion before anyone noticed he was gone.

Frodo was considered taller than the average hobbit. He was fairer as well, with curly brown hair, bright eyes and a cleft in his chin. He turned thirty-three that day, whereas Bilbo was one hundred and eleven, but also his cousin. For several years, Frodo called Bilbo his uncle, as most cousins did. Only when Bilbo said otherwise did Frodo quit calling him his uncle. And most hobbits were surprised Bilbo reached this age. Soon, the elderly hobbit would reach Old Took's age, at one hundred and thirty years old.

For now, Frodo's journey was to find Bilbo and see if he was around. However, he was too late. Bilbo was gone. The wizard, Gandalf the Grey, sat on a wooden chair, in the darkness of the room, closest to the front door. Just before Frodo reached him, something light tapped his head. The yellow object landed on the wood paneled floor. Frodo, unsure what to make of the object, picked it up. This object was long, narrow and small, with a triangular tip and a pink rubbery end. The number two was etched into the wood.

"Frodo?" asked Gandalf, getting his attention. He peered down at Frodo's hand, spotting the wooden object. "What's that in your hand?"

Frodo shook his head. "I'm not sure, but it tapped me on the head a moment ago. I can admit it looks…"

 _What gives?_ A feminine voice cried out in rage.

Frodo and Gandalf looked around the room. Silence struck the area. It was a deafening silence, one that couldn't be ignored. The two glanced back at one another with concerned eyes.

Gandalf broke the silence. "The White Council will want to hear about this, when I return to them one day."

"We can only hope someone figures out what use this tool has to show us. I doubt it comes from the Valar or the White Council. It already has signs, which show it isn't from Middle-earth. Should I tell anyone of this finding? I discovered it first," Frodo exclaimed, his tone serious yet curious all at once.

"Yes Frodo, you could but that would prove unwise. I would like to see for myself if this tool in your hands has any magical properties. We wouldn't want any ill fate enter the Shire, yet a few might already have come this far in the shadows of nightfall," Gandalf explained, as Frodo hesitantly passed the tool over to him.

Gandalf observed the wooden tool for a brief moment, and then passed it back to the hobbit. Gandalf's voice was observant, even as he added so calmly, "Tomorrow, I should test this tool to see if it came to the Shire by an ill turn. As for you, Frodo, I would keep this tool hidden from curious eyes, until after I figure out what you should do with it."

"Fair enough," said Frodo, agreeing to Gandalf's suggestion. He glanced up at the ceiling, and then added, "This is strange. I thought the tool broke through the ceiling, but I cannot see any holes where it fell."

"It is very strange, indeed," Gandalf replied.

The two spoke about Bilbo for a good couple of minutes. Gandalf addressed that Bilbo had left the Shire for Rivendell. Bag End belonged to Frodo now. With their conversation ended so soon, Gandalf left the parlor and entered the main hallway. Frodo, in the meantime, hid the wooden toll in his study, in a shelf on the writing desk.

On his way back down to the pavilion, Frodo escorted his guests back to their carts and carriages. Many of the guests were upset and furious over Bilbo's unexpected leave from his own party. Other hobbits said farewell to Frodo. They had a long journey ahead of them. But as for Frodo, he returned to Bag End, while the cleanup began.

o-o-o

Frodo spent much of the day giving the remaining guests Bilbo's gifts to them. Merry Brandybuck eventually took over the sorting and such. And yet, when Lobelia Sackville-Baggins attempted to steal some valuable pieces of property, a silver cooking pot crashed into the parlor fireplace. Frodo was just as confused as Merry. A second later, Lobelia started clucking like a chicken. That only made things worse when Otho insulted Frodo.

However, as Otho took Lobelia outside, Merry took the cooking pot into his own hands. Frodo watched the Sackville-Baggins leave his house, but not before returning his gaze to his cousin.

Frodo asked his cousin, "What are you doing?"

"This ought to do the trick," Merry said, setting the cooking pot on top of the fireplace's woodpile.

"The trick for what?" he asked, further confused.

"You'll see," Merry replied.

The silver pot zipped up the chimney, leaving behind a second trail of smoke and ash. Frodo listened for a moment. The second he turned his attention to the parlor window, the silver pot bonked Otho in the head. Frodo was stunned and pitiful towards the Sackville-Bagginses.

"Oh no," Frodo said, charging towards the front door. He stood there for a couple of moments. A loud clash sounded behind him. He turned around, only to see Merry massaging his head. Two yellow rounded instruments stood on either side of his cousin. "Are you all right?"

"I didn't see that one coming. And… wow," Merry said, picking up the pair of instruments. "These might prove useful." He looked up at Frodo. "What do you think?"

"You could test them, but I wouldn't –" Frodo was cut off as Merry crashed the two cymbals together. Frodo intervened at once, stopping his cousin from making a loud racket, "- _crash_ them indoors!"

 _"What?"_ he asked, stopping to hear to his cousin speak.

Once a silence had entered the room, Frodo told him in a serious tone, "They would prove more useful outside, Merry."

"Sorry, cousin," he said, as he looked down at the cymbals with growing interest. "I could use this instrument to stop an argument, or even distract a few wolves prowling through the Shire. What do you think, Frodo?"

"As long as they don't annoy anyone," Frodo admitted.

"Who would they annoy?" Merry asked, now confused.

Frodo shook his head. "Never mind…" He was cut off again. This time from sounds in the pantries. Following the sound, Frodo found and evicted two young Boffins and a Bolger from the farthest pantry. A few minutes later, he caught Sancho Proudfoot, who was speaking gibberish. Bewildered and feeling out of place, Frodo sent Sancho away, out through the front green door.

-.-.-

The moment Gandalf returned to Bag End, Frodo told him all that had happened to him during the day. But Gandalf raised a hand for him to speak.

"I trust everything Bilbo left to you has been sorted out and settled."

"Yes, all of his gifts have been turned over to his guests." He paused. "Other incidents have happened this afternoon, besides the tool…"

"I've been meaning to speak to you about the matter. Do you have the tool with you?" Gandalf asked, as Frodo rushed down the hallway and into the study.

When he returned, Frodo handed the yellow, wooden tool over to the wizard. "I'm not sure what its uses are, but this tool must have some purpose, or it would not have hit me on the head the other night."

"One can hope, but let's not jump to conclusions," Gandalf said, as he set the wooden tool on the table.

After sending a few spells with his staff to the tool, Gandalf placed his free hand on his hip, while glaring in frustration at the wooden device. From what Frodo saw, the wooden tool hadn't budged or broken in half. He looked at Gandalf, hoping the wizard could find some answers to the tool's unusual, immune reactions to the spells.

As Frodo picked up the wooden tool, Gandalf warned him, "I would advise caution when this tool is on hand. It might be dangerous."

"Then it has to be kept somewhere safer, even after the events from this late afternoon," replied Frodo solemnly.

"What has happened?" asked Gandalf, finding an empty chair beside the table.

Frodo hesitated. A second later, he blurted out, "Lobelia insulted me before she began imitating a chicken. All the while, a silver cooking pot entered the parlor from the fireplace. Merry set it back on the woodpile, before the pot flew out from the chimney and hit Otho on the head. I hope Otho and Lobelia are all right, but I'm positive Lotho will come here, blaming me for what happened to his parents. Merry was knocked over by an instrument and Sancho Proudfoot spoke strangely to me, before I sent him out of Bag End. I could barely understood any words that came out of his mouth…"

He took a breath, and then finished his spiel, "I'm not sure what going on, but if the Valar and the White Council are onto something, then we should –"

"Frodo, don't be certain this is the Valar or the White Council's dealings. There may be forces we cannot see. From the sound of the female voice that came into the night, we can ask for someone to stop this madness, before it causes further harm." Gandalf changed the subject. "Now, about your uncle's ring…"

They spoke long and hard about Bilbo's "magic" ring. Eventually, the conversation ended, in which Gandalf disappeared into the night, closing the door behind him. Frodo briefly looked at the wooden tool in his hand. Was this wooden tool so dangerous? What did it mean, now that they had it? There was one too many questions to ask. And yet, Frodo hoped there wouldn't be any more incidents surrounding him, his friends and his enemies.


	4. 2: The Luck Charms

**Chapter Two:**

 **The Luck Charms**

A year passed since Gandalf left the Shire for important business. Frodo chose that time to celebrate his and Bilbo's birthday with twenty guests, in which the party was called the Hundred-weight feast. Only hardly anyone knew what that meant, due to the few number of guests attending the party. Among these guests were Frodo's friends: Folco Boffin, Fredegar "Fatty" Boler, Merry Brandybuck and Pippin. Samwise "Sam" Gamgee was present, along with his father Hamfast "Gaffer" Gamgee. Gaffer worked at Bag End's garden, so he was especially pleased to be invited to Frodo's party.

On that evening, it was loud and noisy. To ease the sound, Merry crashed his cymbals – the name of the instrument was in bold letters on the pair of instruments. Merry told the guests in frustration, "Oi, my cousin Frodo's trying to say something! It would be very polite of you to pipe down!"

"What if there were a few of us that only wanted to eat this _marvelous_ feast?" Pippin asked, being a smart-aleck. Merry glared at his younger cousin, causing Pippin to remain silent for about an hour-and-a-half. Merry set the cymbals down, as Frodo prepared to speak,

"Thank you Merry." Frodo turned to the guests and stood up, holding a mug in his hands. "Bilbo Baggins, as of tonight, turns 112. It's wise to continue celebrating his birthday the way _he_ would have wanted. A toast to Bilbo, the closest uncle I ever have and a good friend to all who know him." He lifted his mug and cried, "To Bilbo!"

"To Bilbo!" repeated the guests, drinking from their mugs in silence.

Sam stood up and said bluntly, "I have an announcement to make…" His tone changed from loudness to low mumbling. Before anyone could help Sam, he cried out at random, "I have never had a second dog named Canis." While Frodo and the guests stared confusedly at him, Sam continued his rant. "My cat's name is Feles, and my bird's name is Avis. My home is very domesticus. I have a lot of feral-minded pets that never silentium for a minute."

"So, what are you trying to say?" asked Frodo, completely bewildered.

Merry whispered aloud, "I think Sam is speaking in riddles we can hardly understand."

Frodo whispered back in annoyance, "I realize that Merry, but what is he –"

Sam overheard him. "It's Latin and the Common Tongue I spoke, Mr. Frodo!"

"All right," said Frodo, before adding sharply, "Good luck to you on the new language. Now can you please return to your normal self?"

Sam paused. Somehow, the trick worked for he slumped down on his chair. He was back to normal, which was odd to Frodo and Merry. Hadn't he just spoke Latin? Merry quietly told his cymbals to disappear several times, but it didn't work. Eventually, the party ended, even as Frodo started questioning whatever was going on. As he came into his study, his thoughts returned to the wooden tool. What if there was something else at work here? For now, his best chance was to hope that something else didn't drop from the sky… but he didn't know.

*.*.*

Gandalf met Strider in Bree-town. It was morning, but it was enough to spark a conversation. Gandalf, deciding that now was the best time, pulled up a chair and sat in the corner with the Ranger.

"Good morning, Gandalf," Strider said.

"How goes the hunting?" Gandalf said.

"Gollum and that cat Mortar are on the loose," Strider said. "Have you heard word about them?"

"Very soon. But we must be quick and vigilant if we are to catch them," the wizard replied.

"Then let's not waste time…"

And they did, but for Gandalf, finding the black cat with the bloodshot eyes proved a more difficult challenge. Every time he tried keeping up with the cat, he failed. The black cat was much smarter than… no. He still had his magic… no. He would choose the time to capture the cat when it came to him. For now, his focus would be on finding Gollum…

Then a rumor came that the black cat was in Scary. Perhaps, Gandalf hoped, this feline will reveal himself. His brother is better than this feline, but he will see his comeuppance soon enough. But how soon that would be remained a mystery. For now, he only hoped the black cat did not reach Bag End, but even he could not be certain.

*.*.*

Seventeen years passed in the Shire. It was just enough time for Samwise Gamgee to speak with Ted Sandyman inside the Green Dragon inn. However, as the two spoke, another noise brought Sam back to reality. For now, the Green Dragon turned into a brawling session amongst the hobbits. The only part that was unusual was the horseshoe resting on the table in front him. Picking up the note, Sam read the fine handwriting to himself,

 **Keep this horseshoe facing up, for it will bring good luck to whoever has this in their grasp.**

"What?" Sam was confused. How could a horseshoe bring literal good luck or bad luck? Well, he assumed turning the horseshoe upside down would bring him bad luck. Still, it was time to investigate Bag End. "I'll see you around, Ted."

"See you," Ted said, dousing his mug of ale down.

And yet, as Sam left the tavern, thoughts about the horseshoe did occur to him. The horseshoe did appear very strangely. And yet, he shoved it in his pocket, facing up. Still, he would investigate soon enough. For now, he probably should return to Hobbiton.

o-o-o

Gandalf reappeared at Bag End that evening. He knocked on the door with his staff a few times. To his delight, Frodo answered him. Now Frodo hadn't seen the wizard for nine years. So, this was a glorious time for the hobbit, who was turning fifty years old in autumn. Minding his place, Frodo invited the wizard inside his house.

It was here that they had a very long conversation throughout much of the night and into the early hours of the morning. But as Frodo entered his study, he found two obscure objects on his writing desk. One was a four-leaf clover. The second one was a dreamcatcher. Beside them was a note, which Frodo read to himself.

 **Whoever** **holds this dream catcher for longer than three seconds will receive bad luck. If the same someone passes this dream catcher onto another someone, the someone who had the dream catcher first will receive double bad luck. If no one has the dream catcher on hand, then bad luck will not cross their path.**

"Instructions for a dream catcher?" asked Frodo, staring at the dream catcher with new eyes. Softly, he muttered, "I've never heard of this. My only conclusion is the dream catcher came from another world, in another time. Now I wonder if..."

"If what? Frodo, who are you talking to?" Gandalf asked in a rushed, serious tone.

"No one," Frodo admitted, as he set the note and the four-leaf clover on the writing desk.

"Don't be absurd!" Gandalf demanded in a grouchy tone. "You were speaking with someone."

"Then it must have been your imagination..." Frodo was cut off as the sound of deep, house-cat meows echoed from the hallway. "What was that?"

"That is what we must discuss first," said Gandalf sternly.

"Go on," said Frodo, growing suspicious.

Gandalf paused, and then explained, "Most have not heard legends of a black beast that prowls the night. Many would choose not to believe me, but be assured this will not be a long story. The cat's history may go back into another life. When I found the cat in Angmar, I felt obliged to calm him down, yet he refused my offer. The black cat then vanished into Eriador. I haven't seen him since, but many of the hobbits claim he is somewhere in Hobbiton; perhaps he is listening to our conversation..."

Frodo and Gandalf heard the sound of purring. At first, Frodo thought there was something wrong with him. Then he realized the ring inside his pocket was welcoming the sound, as if expecting a friend to take it away. Frodo looked up at Gandalf with concerned eyes. Gandalf was not entirely surprised with Frodo's reaction.

"I wonder whether the black cat has some part to play, concerning Bilbo's ring," said Gandalf, voicing his opinion freely.

"I cannot imagine this cat would... Gandalf, what of the ring? Weren't you going to tell me your findings?" asked Frodo, desperate for some real answers.

Gandalf stopped him with his hand. "I will get to the ring in time, but now you must be wary of this cat: he is very clever and slippery to catch. Only a few times, I found him yet he would not budge. He was suspicious, thinking he would endure a lifetime of pain and suffering, if I caught him."

He then told the cat's back story. "When the black cat met Gollum, all he saw was a reason to use the ring as a scratcher for his teeth and claws. The ring enticed the cat, making him unable to resist its powers. There is one rumor I heard concerning the cat's special bond with the ring, and how the cat was able to track Gollum all throughout Gollum's miserable life, while being corrupted by the ring's power."

"Half a minute, Gandalf! You're telling me Bilbo's ring is seductive around folk?" asked Frodo, staring at Gandalf in bewilderment.

"You don't understand yet, but let me finish." He took a breath, and finished the story. "As time wore on, Gollum felt pity for the black cat. His pity showed the cat his demise, making the cat use other means to force Gollum to give the ring to him. Then Gollum and the cat were unaware of the ring sensing it's master, and therefore the ring abandoned Gollum and the black cat in the tunnels of the Misty Mountains." He paused. "Now, I must look at the ring."

As soon as Frodo pulled out the ring from his pocket and gave it to him, Gandalf threw the ring into the fireplace. Frodo gasped and would have grabbed the iron tongs, hadn't Gandalf backed him away. A moment passed before Gandalf used the tongs to take the ring out of the fireplace. He showed Frodo strange elvish letters on the ring, which Gandalf read aloud to him in the Common Tongue. Once Gandalf stopped, a black cat fled the study and leaped out of Bag End through the kitchen window. Briefly ignoring the cat, Frodo and Gandalf delved into the history of the One Ring, as well as Gollum's past and how the ring came to Bilbo Baggins, Frodo's uncle and cousin.

As Gandalf agreed that Frodo should take the One Ring out of the Shire, the two heard something or someone in the bushes. Gandalf pulled out from the bushes a familiar hobbit figure: Samwise Gamgee. Sam told Gandalf and Frodo what he had heard, including talk concerning the Elves. Frodo made Sam swear not to tell anyone all that he had heard, while listening to Gandalf and Frodo's private conversation. Sam agreed to keep the conversation a secret, while Gandalf told Frodo that Sam will go away with him to Mordor.


	5. 3: Fork in the Road

An original song is coming up. Also, the concept for an idea for the story was sparked by ValueMyHeart's _Pirates of the Caribbean_ fan fiction story, _Tales of the Abandoned Wife_.

*.*.*

 **Chapter Three:**

 **Fork in the Road**

After Gandalf told Frodo to head to Rivendell as soon as possible, he fled into the guest room. Frodo turned to Sam with keen eyes.

"Are you all right, Sam?" Frodo asked him.

"I'm fine, Mr. Frodo," Sam said, keeping his fingers close to the horseshoe. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Sam." Frodo asked him. "If you're sure you're not keeping something from me."

"I'll be fine, Mr. Frodo. Goodnight!" He left Bag End. Frodo was now alone.

"So be it then," Frodo said. But as he walked, he kept hearing a soothing female voice whispering a song in his ear,

 _The banks are streaming ever south,  
and yet I go far,  
and yet I'm not alone anymore._

"It must be the wind," Frodo said. But the singing refused to cease. Instead it grew, louder and louder, as he entered his bedroom,

 _And I am not far away  
from you. From only you._

 _I am not far away,  
I am singing to you.  
Only you._

"Stop!" said Frodo aloud, with a tense voice. He looked around but no one was there. Very odd. He had a moment to himself, getting into his bed when, out of the blue, the voice returned.

 _I am still here with you.  
I'm here  
with you._

 _I am here with you always.  
I am—_

Frodo chuckled, but briefly. The song was a little overwhelming, but he could take it. And yet, he drifted off to the sleep, hearing the voice singing to him.

 _What the – who would do this to the story?_ The feminine voice cried in rage.

Frodo darted for the bedroom door. Surely, someone was out there. But no one was present. Still odd, but he refused to disturb Gandalf's sleep. Quietly he shut the door after him. Maybe there was a chance for some peace and quiet. And there was for the rest of the evening.

*.*.*

Gandalf left the Shire two months later on important business. But he failed to tell Frodo what that business was about. By autumn, Frodo was ready to pack up and head for Crickhollow: his first stopping point before continuing the journey. Gandalf still hadn't returned, which troubled Frodo greatly. However, as he closed the front door and returned to the parlor, there he found Pippin examining a rather curious woodwind instrument.

"Pippin," Frodo asked him, "what is that instrument in your hands?"

Pippin shrugged. "I'm not sure. How does it work?"

"How do you think most instruments works?" Frodo asked, restating the question.

"I'll try it, but I don't –" Pippin cut off his own sentence as he blew into the woodwind instrument.

The instrument produced a mallard duck call, which shocked Frodo enough to make him briefly close his eyes. When he opened them, Frodo saw Pippin was growing excited and curious about the instrument.

Pippin declared in delight, "I should use this more often. Whatever its name and purpose was before I –"

"Pippin, this instrument is otherworldly," Frodo admitted in concern.

"I don't understand." Pippin said, confused.

"Look Pippin, let's just leave this here. I'm sure Lotho and Lobelia can make some use out of this instrument."

Pippin stared stunned at him, but bravely stated back, "I found this. I'm taking it with me, no matter where I go or what I do. I might attract some hobbit lasses along the way. You never know, cousin."

"I'm sure I could figure out what _they_ would do to you," said Frodo in a serious tone.

"Frodo, I found this instrument first," Pippin admitted in honesty.

"Yes, but it is still in my smial, Pippin," said Frodo at once. He paused, and added in a shocked voice, "You can't be serious. You're taking that instrument with you? All you'll do is make duck sounds out from it."

"If it helps my cause, as well as yours, then it might come in handy for me," Pippin said briefly.

"Yes, but Pippin -"

"Frodo, don't argue with me. My answer is settled. What will yours be?" Pippin asked, seriously, as he took off down the main hallway.

Frodo muttered softly, a moment later, "I wish I knew..." He let his voice trail off as he left the parlor and headed for his bedroom. It was going to be a long night, but a peaceful one.

*.*.*

It was time. Frodo strolled around the interior of Bag End one last time. But would he ever see the smial again? That was the question for the evening…

 _I am still here with you._

"Huh?" Frodo asked the air. No. Surely he was imagining things, instead of that song.

Onwards, he traveled with Sam and Pippin. They grabbed their packs and walking sticks, doing their best to avoid the dark, hissing voice prowling through Hobbiton. It was the last goodbye Frodo gave to Bag End, before chasing after Pippin across the garden-path and into the fields.

-.-.-

They reached the bottom of the Hill. But as they traveled through Tookland, Pippin spotted something interesting on the road. That drew Frodo and Sam's curiosity.

"I think I found something!" Pippin called. He was right, for Frodo saw as well as Sam a large golden dinner fork stuck in the dirt. The pun was literally intended in this case, even as Pippin and Sam attempted to pull the fork out of the road.

Calmly, Frodo told the two hobbits, "Well, we're not getting this fork out of the road anytime soon. I suppose it's stuck there for a reason."

"What reason is that, Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked, confused.

"I don't know yet, but why would someone want to stick a fork in the middle of the road?" asked Frodo, now concerned.

Pippin at once told the two hobbits, jokingly, "Maybe it's supposed to signify something, like a saying that could say, 'Look at what we've got here, folks! There's a fork stuck in the road!' Then people will say, 'Yes, there's a good reason to have a laugh!' Well, what do you think?"

"I think, Mr. Peregrin, the thought sounds very much like what you and Mr. Merry would tell folks," admitted Sam, feeling more confused than he had been earlier.

Pippin immediately turned to Frodo. "What do you think, cousin?"

"I think we should move on, before the night grows old." Frodo said.

Pippin answered tiredly, "I'm not sure I can last for another mile..." He let his voice trail off, as he followed after Frodo and Sam. They stopped for the night on a steep slope. It was a good spot to stay at. Eventually, the three hobbits fell asleep.

*.*.*

At dawn, Frodo woke Sam and Pippin up, a few moments before he set out to see if anyone had followed them. Seconds later, Frodo heard loud duck calls from somewhere close. When he returned, Frodo found Pippin and Sam, who had already made the campfire. Pippin pretended not to notice what had recently occurred, but Sam gave Pippin a glare that automatically sent Frodo's gaze towards his younger cousin.

Casually, Pippin told his cousin, "Ah! Cousin, you've returned. I was beginning to wonder if you had -" He was cut short as Frodo grabbed the wooden instrument from one of Pippin's jacket pockets. Immediately Pippin started, "Why did you do that, Frodo? I was only having some fun."

"Not out here, Pippin," said Frodo, as his cousin stood up. Before Pippin could protest, Frodo added in a serious tone, "The next time you use this without me knowing what you are about to do, I will take this instrument and throw it into the river." Immediately, he demanded, "Do you hear me, cousin? As long as we're in the Shire, I will not let you make a mockery of us, especially when we're traveling across the countryside."

Seconds later, Frodo handed Pippin back the wooden instrument. A brief silence passed between the three hobbits, which was quickly broken by Sam's voice, when he asked Frodo curiously:

"Mr. Frodo, may I ask what was hiding inside the wooden desk in Mr. Bilbo's study?"

"What are you talking about, Sam?" asked Frodo, now confused. "I didn't leave anything behind in the study, except what I sold to Lobelia."

Pippin interrupted, "Frodo, what Sam is trying to say is Merry salvaged what he could find in your study. This happened while we were moving your furniture to the carts. You didn't notice something was missing?"

Frodo shook his head. "No Pippin." Quickly, he was curious. "Why? Did Merry or you find something to your liking? I can assure you, Merry has enough trouble with those loud instruments. I'm surprised you still kept that... duck call instrument."

Pippin stared down at the duck call instrument for a brief moment. "I like this instrument. I'm surprised you don't have one."

"Yes, I know what you mean," said Frodo, slightly dazed. Snapping back to reality, Frodo declared, "The last creature we need is a black cat -"

As if he was called, the black cat zipped past their campsite, nearly knocking Sam off a log. Frodo paused quickly, and then asked Pippin to help him search for water, while taking all the water-bottles they had brought for the journey. As Pippin filled the water-bottles up with water from a stream, Frodo scanned the area for the black cat. The second he saw the cat, Frodo only caught a glimpse of the black cat disappear into the woods. He stared confusedly at the spot where the cat disappeared, but soon gave up and returned to Pippin, where he helped him fill up the rest of the water-bottles.

*.*.*

After breakfast, Frodo, Sam and Pippin continued their journey. However, when they reached the forest of Woody End, hiding beneath a tree, that's when the rider cloaked all in black and riding on a black horse stopped. The rider sniffed the air, as if seeking for something. But Frodo… he felt so tempted to put the Ring on. It was calling him… and he was pulled back to reality in time.

The horseman rode off. Frodo and his friends were safe again.

"Come on. Let's go." Frodo said.

"Agreed," Sam and Pippin answered.

*.*.*

Woodhall was so ancient, Frodo nearly felt like he had entered a different part of the Shire. And there were the elves passing through. Naturally, and thanks to Frodo's use of elvish, the elves invited them to their campsite for song and merry laughter. If only Sam had the chance to reveal his horseshoe… well, maybe another day, then he would tell Mr. Frodo the news. Well, he could hope, couldn't he?


	6. Interlude 1: Interventions

**Interlude One:**

 **Interventions**

" _Where is Legolas?"_ I shouted at the book as I slammed it shut.

I was glad to be past Chapters 2 in _The Fellowship of the Ring_ book. However, I couldn't help but wonder if…

"No!" I told myself, as I turned to the first few pages of _Chapter III: Three Is Company_ , "I won't do this anymore. I quit! Unless Legolas shows up in Chapter 4, I won't mess around with hobbits. I can't – I won't do this!" Deliberately, I turned on the radio and left my dorm room to get some air.

When I returned about three minutes later, I heard the radio announcer speak about my poem, titled _The Banks are Streaming South_ … wait. What? But it was in song form. But how… how…

"NO! How can this – _no!"_ I turned to the book, looking more freaked out by the second. I looked at the second page in the third chapter and cried, _"What the – who would do this to the story?"_ Even as I said these words, a new passage formed in ink, which said Frodo had heard my voice, clear as a bell.

I couldn't believe this!

How did one of my poems end up in Chapter 3, let alone Frodo hearing the poem inside his mind? No. It was a fluke, right?

Getting back to the story: I had to get to the bottom of this mess and why my book was still jinxed. The idea was impossible, how one of my poems entered a classic book like _The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring_? It still doesn't make any sense to me now, but after the first five seconds of shock had passed, I laughed this idea up until it hurt my insides.

I'm sure there are some Frodo fans out there who would think I had gone mental for messing with the character, but who am I kidding? Back then, all I cared about was reaching the chapter where Legolas first appears. I wanted to get to Rivendell so badly, but the chapters with Frodo were holding me back, and for what reason? I just liked him, I wasn't obsessed with him. So, being the devious type, I skimmed over Chapters 4 and 5. There had to be something that would draw my interests back up to humor mode. In this case, with the hobbits, I decided to take matters into my own hands and mess around with Farmer Maggot's dogs. I also hoped the black cat would return, so I could...

I jumped on another one of my poems, _How My Love Breezes On By_. I only had hold of the paper for a split second, before it vanished into the book. Golden-brown dust came out from it. Really? It was going to test me through my poetry… and interrupt Farmer Maggot and the four hobbits in the middle of their conversation.

 _What is wrong with this book?_ I thought, while banging the book three times on the computer desk in frustration.

Seconds passed before I returned my gaze to the fourth chapter, where I found all five hobbits talking about an earthquake. I was startled by this news. What was I supposed to say to that answer? Was that really my fault? Of course, I still wanted to make Farmer Maggot's dogs go crazed.

To make myself feel better, I told the book in a devious tone, "Make Farmer Maggot's three dogs eat nuts and berries."

Quickly, I flipped the pages to the start of Chapter 5. As I reached the third page, the two poems moved in sync with each other. It wasn't necessary, and yet I hoped this would cause Frodo to be less suspicious of me… or so I thought at the present moment.

After telling the book to make a screen door appear in front of the front door, before Fatty Bolger opens the door to let Frodo and his friends inside the house, I wanted to see if there was another poem I could find to confuse the hobbits more. Oh. There was my very affectionate poem, titled _The Fuzzy Bunny Rabbit_. I wondered if by sending the poem in… the poem vanished into the book, and with it a description of the fuzzy bunny rabbit, too? And so I continued skimming through the pages.

As I peered at the third page of _Chapter V: A Conspiracy Unmasked_ , I laughed loudly in excitement. As I read the new passages, I learned what each hobbit felt about the poem, but all the while I found out that Frodo was becoming further suspicious about who I was and why I was doing this to him and his friends. I still didn't understand why he had to be the more serious hobbit among the group, but then I remember Sam was also a serious character in the trilogy. This made me realize I could do things to make their characters livelier. I already experimented with Sam's personality by changing his speech pattern. Who says I couldn't do it again, but this time to both Frodo and Sam?

I know what culture has interpreted about Frodo and Sam, much to my disbelief, but it was time to prove those two were only friends and not something more. Not only was I deciding to change Legolas' character completely, but I was also planning on helping Frodo and Sam act more like friends should act? This was unreal! Why was I about to do this? Even as I thought this, new objects were added to Chapters 4 and 5 as I skimmed across the pages with my eyes. What was the book doing? There wasn't another person... or was there?

Without warning, my roommate Laurie banged on the dorm room door with her fist. I opened the door as she told me, "Erita, will you turn that music down? I have class tomorrow and I need to get some sleep."

"Okay Laurie," I pretended I had nothing to hide. "I'll try be quieter next time."

"Thank you," she replied, as she returned to her dorm room and closed the door.

Immediately, I turned the music down to where it was still loud enough for me to hear it playing. It was my poem, by the way. Why wouldn't I leave it on? Well, it made sense to me, at the time being.

Getting back to the story: When I sat back down on the chair and read Chapter 5, I noticed one of the newer passage said that Merry had my pencil. I was confused: how did Merry manage to have my pencil? I realize I gave Pippin the decoy duck call as a prank, and the gold dinner fork meant literally there was a fork stuck in the road (I heard that saying a few times in my life), but this blew my mind away. I needed that pencil back as much as I needed the silver cooking pot back, but those two objects were missing, as was my grey mop bucket. How would I get those objects back?

I also needed to learn about what happened to my black cat, Mr. Cuddle-Muffin. I knew he didn't just disappear - I didn't know what to do at that time and it was already past midnight. To ease my bewildered thoughts, I closed the book up and went to bed. I knew tomorrow and the next three days would be busy, but I also knew I would be thinking about how much homework I would get.

*.*.*

I nodded off, but the idea that all my objects were still stuck in _The Fellowship of the Ring_ book didn't help with my current situations: college and a mountain of homework by the end of the week. I practically didn't have any time to work on altering and dropping items into the first part of the trilogy; although, I really felt like messing with Frodo's mind to keep his thoughts away from discovering who I was... I didn't want everyone to know what I was doing to the story.

As I worked on my math homework, which was due on Monday, my cell phone vibrated inside my pocket. After turning off the classical violin music, which helped me concentrate on my homework, I briskly pulled out my cell phone from my jeans' pocket and flipped it open.

My best friend Nett was calling me from his dorm room! Despite the mound of homework I still had to do, I answered the phone and tried my best to speak calmly:

"Hello?"

"Hey Erita," said Nett casually. He found ways of cheering me up, even during the time I did homework. "What are you doing right now?"

"Homework," I admitted honestly. "What are you up to?"

"The same," he replied.

"At least this semester, we have Friday off."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

I was confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you can come over to my dorm anytime," said Nett. Was he asking me on a date? We were best friends, after all.

Surprisingly enough, I asked this question: "When can you come over to my dorm?"

"Tomorrow afternoon, if you'd like. We can hang out more often. You shouldn't be cooped up inside a dorm room all the time. You need to take a break every once in a while – blow off some steam," said Nett. Did he know what he was telling me?

Somehow, I didn't want to know, but I answered him, "Nett, I need to show you something, but I'll let you see this tomorrow afternoon. Is that all right with you?" I hope I wasn't talking about the jinxed book... sure enough, I was but Nett didn't know that part yet.

Calmly he said, "Sure it is, Erita. I'll see you at your dorm tomorrow."

"Goodbye," I said back in a casual, cheerful tone.

"Bye," he replied, a moment before I closed my cell phone.

What was I doing? I knew I shouldn't tell other people about the changes I made to _The Fellowship of the Ring_ book. However, I wanted to tell my best friend Nett and I hoped he was good at keeping his word. While I played the classical instrumental music, I realized my obsession with Legolas Greenleaf was growing. I knew his part was coming up, but I had to wait until part two of the first book... why did I have to wait so long? This was beyond ridiculous, yet I was making changes to the book.

 _Hopefully_ , I thought as I skimmed through Chapter 5 a second time, _Frodo won't realize a modern-day young woman is messing with the story. Of course, I know I'm going to enjoy messing with him more, once the story picks up its pacing._


	7. 4: Treasure Hunt

There will be an excerpt of my original poem in this chapter. It's title, _How My Love Breezes On By_.

*.*.*

 **Chapter Four:**

 **Treasure Hunt**

Frodo roused due to the sound of… sparks. A loud pop snapped him out of the looming darkness. And it came from one firework, followed by more loud bangs. No! Their campsite was surrounded by fireworks. He, Sam and Pippin rushed from one side to another. Ducking behind bushes just wasn't doing the trick.

But the fireworks stopped as soon as they came. Frodo approached Sam, wondering if he was all right. But then, where was Pippin? Where that rascal run off to?

"Sam, are you all right?" Frodo asked his gardener and friend, positively concerned.

"No, are you Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked, shaken from head to toe.

"Not after _that_ incident. Where's Pippin?" he asked, looking around in worriment.

Sam pointed towards a section of the village. "The last I saw him, he went that way."

"Come on then. Let's find him before he finds something else to annoy us," Frodo said, choosing to be the leader.

Sam groaned in regret. "I can only imagine what else he has up his sleeves."

"Pippin!" he called, hoping his cousin would answer.

Frodo repeated the call few times… until he spotted Pippin. He was outside the village of Woodhall, pouring over a piece of parchment. Frodo ran up to Pippin, with Sam trailing after him.

"Pippin, I wondered where you ran off," Frodo admitted, the second he stood before his cousin.

"I guess the fireworks led me this way," Pippin said, as he continually stared down, mesmerized, at the parchment in his hands.

"No room for any of your pranks either?" Sam asked, hoping to get a better response from the young hobbit.

"I miss the duo," Pippin replied, saddened by the thought.

Frodo finished his sentence unintentionally, "…of scoundrels, you mean."

Pippin ignored him and continued reading the ink written on the parchment. After a brief silence, Pippin declared, "Yes, I knew Farmer Maggot had kept some of Bilbo's gold!"

"What?" Frodo and Sam asked together.

Pippin handed the parchment over to his older cousin. "Look Frodo! Read what it says and tell me I _haven't_ gone mad."

Frodo glanced up at his cousin with a worried expression on his face. "You've become greedy in a short time, Pippin." Returning his gaze to the parchment, Frodo read aloud, "'Bilbo Baggins is notoriously rich, as is his cousin Frodo Baggins. A reward has been sent to all hobbits with high hopes on finding Bilbo's legendary gold first.'"

He took a slow, deep breath. "'A small amount of Bilbo's gold will be sent to Lotho Sackville-Baggins, on the slightest claim that same hobbit finds all of the lost and stolen items: pencil, silver cooking pot, cymbals, dream catcher, four-leaf clover, white rabbit's foot, decoy duck call, horseshoe, grey mop bucket, gold dinner fork, and a black cat named Mr. Cuddle-Muffin. When you find them and a large crate of fireworks, will you _please_ return them to the owner? This is a final warning to turn back and reclaim items that _do_ belong to you.'"

Frodo paused for several seconds, before he handed the parchment back to Pippin. Sternly, Frodo told Pippin and Sam, "I doubt whoever this person is simply brought those 'same' items to this world." He quoted the word "same" using his two index and middle fingers.

Pippin asked in confusion and at random, "Who names a cat Mr. Cuddle-Muffin? I'm sure the cat must not be too happy."

A low, deep growl was heard in the bushes, a few feet away from where the hobbits were talking. Frodo gave Sam and Pippin a concerned look, seconds before he broke the silence: "Look, whoever is causing these item appearances and personality changes isn't aware, I can only hope, we're discussing this matter about her. We must work together now to make sure nothing more happens to us."

"All right, but who'll keep watch of us, should the same person find out all we discussed here, on the outskirts of Woodhall? Besides, didn't this parchment say something about a horseshoe?" Pippin asked, curiously.

Frodo shrugged in confusion, but Sam admitted at once to him and Pippin, "Yes, the horseshoe is true. I'm sorry if I hadn't spoke up until now. I found a horseshoe lying in front of _The Green Dragon_ Inn back in April…"

"Wait, you decided to tell us now, after all we've already been through?" Frodo looked shocked, as he shook his head in disbelief. "Sam, how did you manage to keep this a secret?"

"The same way you kept quiet about the pencil, four-leaf clover, and dream catcher?" Pippin asked bluntly.

"What pencil? I don't know what a pencil is, but I _do_ know you and Merry shouldn't have snooped inside Bag End when my back was turned," Frodo said, firing his words back at his cousin.

"Then why did Sam keep the horseshoe a secret?" Pippin asked, returning to the original question.

Sam glanced from Pippin to Frodo, before he exclaimed, "Mr. Frodo had two luck charms, while I had one. Now I'm not so sure if the horseshoe means anything lucky, but I'm saving it until the right moment comes."

Frodo crossed his arms, while staring sternly at him. "Are you, Sam?"

"When's breakfast?" asked Pippin, trying to lighten the conversation.

As Pippin returned to the village, Frodo grabbed Sam's arm and told him, "I didn't ask you to come along, so you could hide obscure objects from your companions." He then added on a calmer note, "You can go back home now. Since you saw and met Elves, you can return to Hobbiton, instead of coming away with me to Rivendell."

"Mr. Frodo, I am happy I saw Elves, but I would rather go on. I admit I am afraid of leaving the Shire. As long as you are going on this Quest, then I must also go with you." Sam added as a promise, "I won't hide any more obscure objects again."

"That's all I ask," he answered. After a pause, Frodo started in an honest voice, "If anything else happen along the way, then we're..."

Sam raised a hand and whispered, "I'll watch your back." He walked onwards, back to the village.

Aloud, Frodo told his gardener, "We should still keep our eyes open for anything or any _one_ causing suspicious activity, even mysterious voices in the air." He caught up to Sam, a moment before he finished his sentence.

Sam looked at the sky. There was no one and nothin' in sight. Or so he thought. But Frodo knew what he was doing, correct? Or so he hoped. He caught up to Frodo nonetheless. Their next stop was Woodhall, where Pippin gathered packs and supplies. Sam cooked breakfast, even after Pippin complained about not having a full stomach yet. Frodo and his friends continued their journey afterwards, as the sun climbed higher up over the horizon.

*.*.*

It didn't take the three hobbits to traverse through Woody End and near Bamfurlong. Frodo remembered the Maggots' farmstead and how he was kicked out by Mr. Maggot. But now that they were here… oh, the memories shrouded his gaze. If only… they were here, before Mr. Maggot, who was not at all happy to see them. Maybe not them, but still… Mr. Maggot recalled the black rider on his doorstep asking for a Mr. Baggins. But that wasn't the only situation that went astray, for his dogs were eating berries off the berry bush and he didn't know it yet.

Sam asked him in confusion, "Pardon me sir, but do your dogs always eat berries from berry bushes?"

"Eh?" Farmer Maggot asked, as he shoved Sam out of the way and called his three dogs from the front door.

The dogs Grip, Wolf, and Fang ignored their master and continued their search for nuts and berries. Farmer Maggot barged out the front door with a furious look across his face. Frodo, Sam, and Pippin followed Farmer Maggot, but stayed by the doorway for a time.

Farmer Maggot told the three hobbits a moment later, "Grip, Wolf, and Fang usually come when I call." He turned abruptly to Sam with an angry look on his face. "My dogs eat meat off the bone! They're not rodents, Mr. Gamgee!"

Sam muttered under his breath. "I was only asking a question."

Frodo pointed out at a black feline figure running towards Farmer Maggot. At once, Frodo called out to the farmer, "Mr. Maggot, I think it's best if you came inside!"

"Why do you say that, Mr. Baggins?" Farmer Maggot asked in confusion.

But Frodo's mind was elsewhere. With a kind word to Farmer Maggot, Frodo wandered outside. However, Sam didn't listen. "Come on Mr. Frodo! Let's head inside before..." Sam was cut off as Farmer Maggot's dogs pushed him back inside the farmhouse.

While Sam and Farmer Maggot were busy with the dogs, Frodo's attention turned to the ground before him. Standing yonder was a black cat with bloodshot eyes. The cat wanted to strike at him. His shifty behavior said as much. Gandalf was right. There was a cat following him. Possibly to find the ring.

Frodo spoke calmly to the animal, "So, you must be the black cat, searching for the Ring. You should go back to your home, where you belong. Wouldn't your master worry where you are, cat - or is your name Mr. Cuddle-Muffin?" The black cat hissed deeply at him, but Frodo pressed on. "I thought so. You must know now you're not safe, if you..." He planted his feet firmly on the ground.

The earth shook, but only slightly. Just what was going on. And how did he hear the rumble? But that wasn't the only issue that came about that night, as a female voice sang in the skies above his head.

 _How My Love Breezes On By_

 _How my love breezes on by,  
Is it the gentle touch of a lover's kiss?  
Or is it something we truly treasure?  
One can never really know of such matters._

 _But that is no mere coincidence…_

"What was that?" Sam asked, from the open window.

"I don't know. I think it was a bird singing sweetly," Pippin said dreamily.

Frodo shook his head, as he returned inside the Maggots' farmhouse. He turned to Pippin, replying sharply, "The voice didn't come from a bird."

"How do you know?" Pippin asked, curious and confused.

"Never mind," Frodo said, as he sat down on a nearby chair. Only when he did, the tremors started again, shaking the earth to its core. He relaxed when the rumbles stopped. Still, he was delighted when Farmer Maggot let them onto his wagon. They were nearly set and ready to go when Merry Brandybuck arrived by pony.

Frodo was happy to see him. And yet, he couldn't help but barrage Merry with question. "What kept you? After you raided Bag End, in search of obscure items…"

Merry interrupted, returning a furious look at Pippin. "What else has Pippin told you, cousin?"

"Only the part about us taking Frodo's writing utensil from Bag End, his dream catcher, and four-leaf clover," Pippin admitted happily, while listing off with his fingers.

"Oh those," Merry sighed in relief, as he handed a large sack over to Frodo.

Frodo opened the sack at once, producing the various objects they had already found on their journey. This didn't enlighten him – maybe a little, but still… "Why did you and Pippin keep these obscurities, without telling me first?"

"Well," Merry implied, "since Pippin acted as my messenger, I thought it best to keep the obscure objects until you, Pippin, and Sam arrived at Maggot's farm." He turned to Pippin, as the young hobbit read through his piece of parchment in low mutters. Quickly, Merry told his cousin, "It won't do you any good now, cousin." He looked at Frodo, as he added bluntly, "Whoever is causing this... obtrusive acts, he or she will pay for these mishaps they've been causing against us, and another thing..."

"Merry, we have the idea now," Pippin cried, stopping Merry from making any further rants.

"Sorry Pippin. I couldn't resist," he admitted happily.

Immediately, Sam asked Merry and Pippin, "What of the fireworks, Mr. Merry and Mr. Peregrin? Those weren't there until after we woke up."

Pippin nodded, while Merry explained, "Unless those fireworks you speak of belong to Gandalf, then I do not know what..."

"It says so right here: a large crate of fireworks," Pippin said, reading off the list on the parchment.

Merry snatched the parchment from Pippin's hands. Everything appeared to be in order… or maybe something would come from this. Still, he, Frodo, Sam and Pippin bid Farmer Maggot farewell. But there was one more gift Frodo received that evening from Mrs. Maggot, which sent him into a laughing fit. Inside a basket were mushrooms. Oh, Frodo was going to love eating those mushrooms, but he understood the irony. After his stealing days were over, this was… well, he couldn't help but finally have earned trust and friendship from the Maggot family. And that was a good moment there. No doubt about it.


	8. 5: Organized Chaos

This chapter has an excerpt of my original poem, _The Fuzzy Bunny Rabbit_. And obviously, there will be item insertion chaos coming up. So yeah. :)

*.*.*

 **Chapter Five:**

 **Organized Chaos**

Frodo's mind wandered over the past several days. So far, he was haunted by songs, Merry and Pippin each had an instrument that did not come from their world, a black cat haunting them – wherever it was – and then those fireworks. Would the chaos end before his journey began? He hoped so. But then that fork in the road—

"Here we are!" Merry said, as they and their friends reached the river bank.

All the while they were on the ferry-boat, Frodo half expected some strange object to fall from the sky. It was the least he could come up with. So far, upon reaching Buckland, there was no sighting… until they came to Crickhollow, where Merry careened into a strange box.

Merry started at once. "I don't know..."

"What Merry?" Frodo asked tiredly.

Merry fired back, aloud and distraught, "There's an obtrusive crate, filled with fireworks, standing next to this... obtrusive screen in front of the door!"

"Well, now we know what happened to the crate of fireworks," Pippin admitted.

Merry snapped back, "I know, Pippin. I was just… talking obtrusively."

"Yes, I know you are," Frodo said honestly.

"Hm… well, I don't – ah!" Sam pulled the screen door back, surprising himself in the process. "Well, might as well step inside. Hullo Fatty!"

"Humph!" Fredegar "Fatty" Bolger said. "I don't know how that screen door got there. Come in, before you catch cold!"

"Thank you, Fatty," Frodo and Pippin said.

"Oh!" Merry cried. Frodo looked back to see a black cat moving about in circles through Merry and Pippin's feet. The effort worked, leaving the black cat snickering to itself… himself.

Calmly, Frodo told Merry and Pippin, "That won't be the last time we'll see that cat." He led the way inside the house once more, with Sam following after him.

All at once, Merry and Pippin rammed into the screen door. Upon their entrance inside Frodo's new home, the screen door banged behind them. Everyone jumped in fright at the sound. Merry grinned sheepishly as they joined the others. He asked them, promptly,

"What? We needed some frights, don't we?" The others ignored him. Their attentions turned to the feminine voice, reading a poem almost fairy like.

 _The Fuzzy Bunny Rabbit_

 _I have a bunny rabbit  
who is mysteriously blue.  
What's his trade of nature?  
That's up for you to decide._

"What is this?" Frodo asked, bewildered. "Merry, Pippin, will you…" He glanced back at the others, but found his two cousins tapping their feet along with the poem's beat.

"This sounds interesting, Merry," Pippin said, completely ignoring Frodo.

 _But my fuzzy bunny rabbit  
longs to be outside.  
Right till dusk and dawn he comes,  
My little bunny rabbit._

 _Oh wait, I hear him call again  
along Middle-earth's shore._

 _Yes, I hear the rabbit,  
Oh my rabbit long and dear.  
He makes his jump to me  
And sings sweetly in my ear._

"I give up," said Frodo automatically in defeat. However, for a moment, he thought he saw a fuzzy blue rabbit staring fondly back at him. The rabbit went away, but… what? What had he just witnessed? For a moment, Merry and Pippin looked at him oddly. What had he done? Frodo didn't know, but it wasn't him responsible for sending blue rabbits his way.

Pippin broke the silence. "Cousin, this poem sounds good."

Frodo replied, seriously, "Other than the fact it speaks about death many times in the same repetitive chorus?"

"Yes!" Pippin shouted happily.

"Pippin!" Merry said, firing back loudly as the song faded out until it was no longer heard inside the house. Merry looked up in confusion, "Hey, what happened to the song?"

Fredegar turned to Frodo, now confused, "What are they talking about?"

"You don't want to know, Fatty," Frodo said, as his ears adjusted to the quieter sounds, including his and his friend's voices. He then turned to Merry, who pulled out from his jacket pocket a yellow wooden tool, "What is that, Merry?"

"Does this look familiar?" Merry asked, pretending he had not heard him.

"Yes it is, cousin. Hand it over," Frodo said, extending his hand out to him.

Merry shook his head. "No. You'll have to catch me first—" Too late. Frodo snatched the pencil from him. But he had one more trick up his sleeve. He instead pulled out from his jacket the dream catcher. Frodo reached for the dream catcher, but Merry dived backwards into a chair. He gazed back at his cousin, a stern look creasing his face.

"You had better explain yourself," Frodo said.

Merry examined the dream catcher closely, before he replied, "Do you know what use this dream catcher has, Frodo?"

"You didn't find a note?" he asked, curious.

Merry shook his head. "No, but what is its use?"

Frodo shrugged. "You'll know if something happens to you." As he approached Sam, Pippin, and Fredegar, Frodo returned a serious gaze back to Merry. "Also, let this be a lesson to you on why you shouldn't steal what doesn't belong to you or me."

But before Frodo and Pippin ended up in an argument over who would use the bathroom, Merry quieted them down with a solution, which proved useful. Once Frodo, Pippin and Sam washed and changed into clean clothes, they entered the kitchen. In the dining room, Frodo discovered the strangest object he'd saw yet: a purple yo-yo, which sat on the mantelpiece.

Pippin asked Frodo about the object. "Is that some form of destructive power, cousin?"

Merry muttered loudly, "Pippin, I think it's Frodo's latest toy. I'm sure the toy's harmless," he watched Frodo as he turned to him and Pippin, with a thoughtful, scheming look on his face, "unless he has something in mind against us."

"I'm sure Mr. Frodo wouldn't hurt you and Mr. Pippin, Mr. Merry," Sam admitted.

"We'll see Sam, unless this _toy_ should be useful in some irritating causes, where two certain scoundrels should learn to keep their thoughts to themselves when their older cousin is standing right in front of them," Frodo said, turning sharply to Merry and Pippin, immediately telling the two young hobbits off.

As they sat down to eat dinner, Frodo's gaze fell on Merry and Pippin, who were auspiciously gazing at the yo-yo. They wanted it. That much was clear. Several things happened at once afterwards: Pippin snuck towards Frodo's chair to snatch the yo-yo from his grasp. This plan with in vain, for Frodo whirled around, accidentally smacking Pippin with the yo-yo. Merry yelped aloud in a daydreaming tone. Sam and Fatty cried out in shock. Pippin returned to his seat, massaging the tender part of his arm.

Just when a silence followed, upon which Frodo thought the worst was over, Pippin blew into the decoy duck call. The whole room jumped in surprise. Pippin slid the duck call back into his jacket pocket. What eased everyone's minds was the scent of mushrooms, which Fatty brought out before dinner was finished.

Before Frodo lashed out at Pippin once again, several objects fell from the ceiling, including tiles and golden plates. Many of these tiles and plates had still images from "The Lord of the Rings" movie trilogy. The last cement tile and gold plate crashed close to where the five hobbits hid. It was also where the most damage had been done.

"Merry," Pippin remarked, when Merry re-entered the kitchen, "I think your bad luck rained plates and kitchen tiles."

Merry ignored his remark, turning to Frodo while he peered at an undamaged plate, with a green background inside the gold frame, "Who do you think that is? He looks a lot like you, cousin." He pointed to the hobbit in the green image.

Frodo shook his head. "He only _seems_ similar to me, Merry. I didn't say he looked exactly like me. Who would closely resemble me?"

"Oy, look at this!" Sam called, getting Frodo and Merry's attention. Already, Pippin and Fredegar were standing behind him, peering over his shoulders with interest. As Frodo and Merry approached, Sam asked the two hobbits, "What do you make of this painting?"

"Are you sure it's a painting, Sam?" asked Pippin in honesty.

"This hobbit looks like Frodo. I'm telling you he closely resembles his face," admitted Merry, tapping Frodo on the shoulder twice.

Frodo glared back at him. "I already told you, he only _seems_ similar and that's not my face you're all staring at in that painting. Also, look at the name. Look at what it says in rustic, gold letters: _The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring_."

"What does it mean?" Pippin asked, unable to comprehend this new discovery.

"It means... something, but I can't figure out where it would belong," Frodo said, leaning his arm against the fireplace's mantelpiece.

"Look at what I found!" Fredegar announced in excitement, as he picked up from the floor a circular, gold band with elfish script around the outside.

Frodo recognized the gold band as the One Ring. No. How could it be – oh. He still had the real One Ring. The ring in Fatty's hand must have been a fake. He didn't dare reveal the real One Ring to his friends, for fear that his quest would be exposed.

As soon as he joined his friends, Frodo told them to leave the fake One Ring alone. They did, but it was Merry and Pippin who mentioned that they had a conspiracy and their chief conspirator was Sam. For a moment, Frodo didn't know if he could trust anyone on this quest, but it was agreed upon: Frodo would take his friends on the quest with him. Frodo couldn't hardly believe it, but believed as much. They would come with him. Only Fatty agreed to stay in the Shire and guard Frodo's new home. They agreed, hoping for the best for their friend.

Only when they finished supper and retired to their bedrooms, Frodo found sleep at last. Only he dreamt of a white tower and a rainstorm. The rainstorm was answered in the waking world with the noise of thunder.


	9. Interlude 2: Breaking News

**Interlude Two:**

 **Breaking News**

"Finally, I'm done!" I announced early Saturday afternoon.

Seconds into completing my homework, the cell phone vibrated on the computer desk. My happy mood was broken by my mom's nagging voice, which reminded me consistently about leaving enough time for laundry and making sure I had enough groceries for the week. I know how much my mom and dad worried about me up at college, but this was ridiculous. Plus, this was the fourth time in a row, this week, my mom called me.

I had to end the discussion before it turned one-sided. "Mom, I need to go and thanks for telling me about the laundry. I'll make sure to get to it this weekend."

"Erita, there's something I heard on the news about –" I hung up the phone, cutting my mom off in the middle of her sentence. She called me back immediately, this time her voice was sharp and frustrated, "Erita Rashkin, it's rude to hang up when someone is talking."

"Sorry Mom, but I really have to go. Can I call you back?" I asked, in a feeble attempt to end this conversation. I hoped Nett wasn't calling me right this second, even though I told myself he would call sometime this afternoon.

My mom asked, curious now, "How is Nett?"

"What?" I asked, not fully understanding the question.

She caught my reaction at once, throwing me off-guard. "Erita, don't tell me you haven't seen him all week? He's your best friend." My mom then added happily, "I'll call Nett's mom up and see if we can get together –"

How embarrassing! Thinking fast, I told her, "Mom, I have to get off the phone. Nett will call me any second. Can I call you back when I have a chance to talk?"

I felt certain she got the hint. Calmly, she replied, "All right. If you need anything, you know the home number."

"Yeah, I do. It's in my cell phone. Goodbye," I said and pressed the button _End_ from my cell phone. Three seconds later my phone vibrated again, this time in the palm of my hand. After quickly flipping it open, I answered in a cheerful voice, "Hey Nett. What time are you coming over?"

I must have beaten him to the question because he answered, "In a little bit. I'll be over in five minutes, after I finish this last story problem." Five minutes! Before I had time to think straight, he ended the conversation. "I'll see you soon."

"Bye," I said slightly dazed, and then closed the cell phone a second time.

What was I supposed to do now? I couldn't put my homework away in five minutes, but I certainly tried. As I pulled _The Fellowship of the Ring_ book out from the bookshelf, there was a loud knock coming from the front door. My three roommates were home for the weekend, which left me stuck with the chores, such as taking out the trash and putting the dishes inside the dishwasher - that's not part of this story either.

What was I saying?

Oh yeah! Now I remember: Briskly, I walked out into the kitchen and opened the front door to the dorm suite. Behind the door stood a young man in his late teens, with light-brown hair and green eyes. He wore a buttoned black-striped shirt that covered his casual teal-colored T-shirt, blue jeans with patches above the knees and ankles, and white tennis shoes.

Although Nett looked like an average teenager, fresh out of high school, I knew him better as your classic bookworm. Even though he didn't want to admit it - trying all through high school to be the in-between person that everyone liked - I always tried to worm his secret talent out of him. He never wore glasses, but he felt he needed his contact lenses in order to see where he was driving, as well as what he read. From his point of view, glasses strained his eyes and he was perhaps right in his opinion. I wouldn't know since my eyesight has always been slightly average, but there were times when I couldn't see anything from very far distances.

Nett and I have been friends since middle school. One reason behind this is because he knows enough about textbooks to get through a class, whereas I know how to communicate with people enough to enjoy a conversation with friends. Nett was always an outsider of the crowd, but he was lazy when it came to homework and classes. I was better off telling Nett that he should stay in school, let alone figure out how I would pass my classes without failing a few for the second time in a row (first time, if it happens up at college, due to my excitably urge to mess up _The Lord of the Rings_ book trilogy). Even at college, Nett and I have found the need to help each other out in problematic times.

How would I tell Nett about my little fiasco with the book trilogy?

Just as I left the front door momentarily wide-open, Nett immediately charged into the dorm room, texting his roommates and other friends, he had only met but hadn't yet introduced me. After closing the front door and barging into my dorm room, shutting that door after me as well, Nett put his slider cell phone away inside his pocket before he asked me, "Have your roommates left for the weekend?"

"Yeah," I answered. I knew right away something had gone wrong. "What's the matter?"

He turned to my laptop computer, which had been turned on, due to the fact I was about to look up some information. Nett returned his gaze to me, "You should look up YouTube and type in the keywords, 'Lord of the Rings'."

This shocked me. How did he know? "What do you mean?"

"Just do it, Erita," he told me, as I sat down on the chair and googled from the video search engine 'Lord of the Rings'. As I watched the news announcer on one of the YouTube video talk about _The Lord of the Rings_ books and movies being messed up by a "mysterious trickster" (I realized the "mysterious trickster" was me), I whirled around after the video ended and found Nett staring at my copy of _The Fellowship of the Ring_ book.

Calmly, without meaning to, Nett asked sharply, "Erita, the last time you saw your cat, what were you doing?"

"Not much, but I do remember my cat running underneath my bed, a moment after he forced me to throw that book under the springboard... Nett, what is going on?" I asked, not understanding where he was headed.

He nodded, before handing the book back to me. "You should read the passage in Chapter 4, concerning _Frodo Baggins_ and a _black cat_." He emphasized the words 'Frodo Baggins' and 'black cat', as if they were important.

As I scanned the pages Nett had marked with my eyes, I spotted the name "Mr. Cuddle-Muffin" in Frodo's new dialogue. That couldn't be right, unless I hadn't looked properly. Immediately, I glanced up at Nett with a bewildered look on my face.

I needed to know the truth about my cat, but my best friend seemed to have already figured out the answer to the riddle. "How long did you know where my cat was hiding?"

"Almost three months now. I skimmed through the timeline in the Appendices of _The Return of the King_ , but this isn't possible. Your book cannot be jinxed, Erita. Even I have put pencils in my copies of the book trilogy, and none of them have fallen inside the pages; not even me. It's a miracle you're still here, or else you would have fallen in as well," he said half-hearted, showing some shock in his eyes.

"Yeah," I said, chuckling half-hearted at this. The thought made my stomach perform back-flips. "At least the world doesn't realize what else I've done to the book." He now stared at me with a confused gaze. I decided to lay the matter to rest. "Look through the first five chapters. You'll see what I mean."

Nett sat down on the bed in shock. Even as he skimmed through the first five chapters, he already appeared to be bewildered. "How long have you known how to drop items into the story?"

"Since last week," I answered as soon as his question came out from his mouth. "I thought this would be a good thing. I could change Legolas' character; make him the way I want him to act. Besides, he wasn't always in the present in the books; so, this case it might do him some good to be in the present."

"You realize you're changing the very fate of the story. You're changing the way people are going to look at the books. You'll be sued for messing with the story. I'm going to be sued just for knowing you, Erita," exclaimed Nett, horrified from shock.

I had to calm him down. "Nett, relax for a while. No one needs to know it's us because as far as I'm concerned, the news anchors are claiming me as the 'mysterious trickster'. I could use that to my advantage. Meantime, you can make the character Arwen do whatever you please." He stared stunned at me, like I had revealed one of his most precious secrets.

Immediately, he snapped at me. "How did you know I like Arwen?"

I chuckled happily at this question, telling him at once, "You told me early on in high school. I guess we both like the Elves from _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy."

"One can only hope," said Nett in a calmer tone. He paused, and then asked, "So, what else did you do to the four hobbits? Surely, you messed around with their personalities."

"All I've been doing is dropping various items and altering a few details, but I haven't really..."

He interrupted me, giving me his thoughts and suggestions as if he had been asked, "Erita, if you want to mess up a storyline, you start out small and then go big, before the press ruins your reputation. We can't always have the last two books on us; so one of us will have to convince our friends to take your copies of _The Two Towers_ and _The Return of the King_. It's the only way we won't get caught. I'll only ask you, Erita, if you know what you are doing."

"I hope so. Besides, I don't know how to mess up a good storyline. _The Fellowship of the Ring_ is very linear, while the other two... are broad and have a lot of stories in three books," I said hesitantly.

"That's why I suggest we ask our friends and siblings to take your copies of _The Two Towers_ and _The Return of the King_. Besides, I want to mess with the four hobbits' characters, long before they reach Bree and Tom Bombadil," said Nett in excitement.

Although I was very surprised with his reaction, I told him, "I've already put several of my objects into the book."

"Well, did you ever trying shaking them out of the book?" asked Nett at random.

Immediately, I told him, "No, I never thought of that."

"Well then, let's try it. Shall we?" he asked, as he moved the book out towards the center of the room.

As he shook the book, all except four items fell onto the carpeted floor: my collectible gold plates and ceramic tiles were damaged beyond repair; the fake One Ring was still intact; the grey mop bucket and silver cooking pot had dents on the bottom; the gold dinner fork shattered like glass as it crashed on the floor; the white rabbit's foot and the four-leaf clover were nearly destroyed; a small crate was empty and split in four jagged pieces; the horseshoe was rustic and worn with age; and miraculously, the cymbals I didn't have appeared out of the golden-brown dust, but they no longer could carry a tune because of overuse. The pencil followed after the cymbals, nearly scratched up and dulled to the point where I couldn't write with it anymore.

Nett shook the book again, causing a small, plastic screen door to land on the floor, shattering in so many pieces that I found was impossible to repair. As far as I knew and from what I told Nett a few moments later, the decoy duck call, dream catcher, and yo-yo were still missing. Nett guessed the same as I did: those three objects were still in the book, probably with the four hobbits and kept in a safe place, should anything like this happen. My earthquakes must have startled them enough to keep a few items hidden from the reader's eyes - let alone my own.

*.*.*

After he handed the book back to me, Nett told me we would go over Chapter 7 to see if we could mess up what the four hobbits said or did, including switching around their personalities. We both knew we would be in major trouble for screwing up the small and large details in the book. I was just lucky nearly all my lost objects had returned.

My only problem now, as Nett surprisingly encouraged me not to worry so much, was my black cat Mr. Cuddle-Muffin, who I had now learned had mysteriously gone missing in the book. Why hadn't my cat fallen out of the book like my objects had? This was very strange, yet at the same time I knew my black cat wouldn't stay in the book trilogy's world, Middle-earth, forever. There had to be a way to get him out of the books and back to the real world. I only needed to search around until I found the answer.

The only question that remained was how would I accomplish this, even after Nett decided to help me with my new round of schemes? Our meddling with _The Fellowship of the Ring_ book had only scratched the surface. Now, things were about to get interesting, and still no one else knew who I or Nett was or what we were about to do.

However, the character Frodo Baggins was growing suspicious about my actions and who I was. I knew tomorrow Nett and I were about to throw Frodo off-guard, but would he leave me alone once he learned I had an accomplice? Even I didn't have the answer to this question yet, but I was growing as wary as the Ring-bearer, hero, and protagonist in _The Fellowship of the Ring_ book.


	10. 6: Hot Potato

**Chapter Six:**

 **Hot Potato**

Frodo was roused by loud banging on the bedroom door. He turned to the desk beside him, where he found a pencil, new and untouched, sitting on the wooden surface. By the second bang, Frodo was forced to answer and listen to Merry's orders.

Towards the end of his demands, Merry added with a furious tone, "Could you also search around the house? I think my cymbals must have disappeared before we went to bed, or was it after we were asleep? Either way, I need those cymbals!"

"Why? So you can crash that annoying instrument, until our ears come off our heads?" Pippin asked deliberately from a bedroom next door.

Immediately, Merry told Pippin off as he approached the second bedroom, "I'll have you know I loved those cymbals, as much as you love that duck call instrument!"

"I love messing around with people's heads. It's fun and you should try it sometime, Merry," Pippin admitted in a cheerful voice.

From the wall across from his bed, Frodo could hear Merry and Pippin arguing. He then heard Sam rush into the bedroom to stop the two young hobbits from their now physical fight. While the three hobbits fussed in the other bedroom, Frodo quietly picked up the new pencil from the desk. From the looks of it, someone must have taken the scratched pencil early that morning and replaced it with the new one.

"Oi, I found another horseshoe!" cried Sam from the next bedroom.

"Where did you find it?" asked Merry aloud, trying to keep his temper.

"It was hiding behind this chest, Mr. Merry," announced Sam.

"No surprises there," said Pippin curtly.

As Frodo dressed, he heard Fredegar Bolger storm down the hallway and enter the bedroom, where he told all three hobbits off, "Will you stop that racket? I was having a good night's sleep, before you three – especially you two, Merry and Pippin – came parading into this bedroom, MAKING NOISES AND COMPLAINTS! Next time, you two scoundrels had better keep your mouths shut, whenever it's still dark outside!"

"Sorry Fatty," said Merry, Pippin, and Sam, apologizing in unison.

"At least we woke you up," Pippin continued at random.

Frodo chuckled softly to himself, while still inside his bedroom. "Merry and Pippin will never learn."

*.*.*

Once he finished changing into clean clothes, Frodo darted out into the hallway, lit candlestick in hand. He moved fast as two black cats chased each other into the parlor and out. Frodo barely made it into the parlor himself as the cats disappeared. Scribbled on the window were words that read: _Play along, Baggins_. Frodo's thoughts were distracted once more by Sam, admitting he found the first horseshoe.

Only when Frodo opened the front door, in the effort of getting some fresh air, the two black cats fled outside. Not pressing the matter further, he closed the door after him. He wasn't getting caught up in that mess anytime soon. That was for sure.

*.*.*

The five hobbits left Crickhollow around six o' clock. Frodo made sure to take the purple yo-yo and pencil. However, he couldn't help but notice Merry and Pippin had brought the decoy duck call and the dreamcatcher. Frodo wanted to tell them about how the dreamcatcher would bring bad luck. They didn't listen to him then. He wondered how they would be when the journey had officially continued.

The one object Frodo did make sure to bring, even as he waved to Fatty, was the fake One Ring. He guessed it would be useful against the black cat Mr. Cuddle-Muffin. But then, he didn't know what tricks the cat had up his sleeve… not that he noticed. But then, he did notice when Merry rammed into the screen door again. It was becoming a nuisance. Then again, his heart raced further the moment he and his friends reached the tunnel into the Old Forest.

It was time to begin the journey. And Frodo hoped it would be a safe, adventurous one, like Bilbo's adventures had been. He wasn't sure himself how it would turn out, but then… what did he know? No. He knew the quest to reach Rivendell was important. He would start there and see how it went.

*.*.*

Once inside the Old Forest, the four hobbits did their best to stay together. However, it was Merry who kept getting into a series of bad luck from the dreamcatcher. He stung by bees and nearly lost the path twice. A few times, he was smacked on the face by low tree branches. He couldn't take it anymore. The dreamcatcher had to go. Just as he pulled the dreamcatcher from his pack, his ears picked up a deep, low growl purred in a nearby bush.

"What was that sound?" Merry asked in confusion, holding the dreamcatcher up in the air.

Frodo was shocked. "What are you doing?"

Merry told his cousin, flat out, "What does it look like I'm doing! I'm going to get rid of this thing, before it spews anymore bad luck on me!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Frodo warned, stopping Merry before he could throw the dream catcher away.

He protested. "Why shouldn't I, cousin? This dream catcher has done more bad luck since I've had it inside my pack."

"Did you at least read the instructions?" Frodo asked, glancing over at Sam, who was confused.

Merry debated, "There weren't any instructions, Frodo. The dream catcher was in plain sight."

"Well then, this should teach you about meddling in places you shouldn't have been. Maybe if you'd learn not to steal, this wouldn't have happened in the first place," Frodo exclaimed.

"All right, I confess! I'm sorry Pippin and I gave you so much frustration. So, here it is," Merry said, extending the dreamcatcher to Frodo.

Frodo shook his head. "I don't want it, Merry."

Merry was stunned. "I thought it was yours…"

"I still don't want it," Frodo admitted in worriment.

"Mr. Frodo, Mr. Merry's handing you something that belongs to you," Sam said, quizzical. "Now, I would consider taking it back…"

"The dream catcher doesn't belong to me! It appeared inside Bag End and I cannot understand what its use is, except to bring bad luck to those who hold onto it for longer than three seconds," Frodo declared.

At once, Merry and Pippin passed the dream catcher back and forth, before tossing it to Sam. Sam hastily passed it over to Frodo, who in turn passed it to Merry. For the remaining two seconds, Merry flung the dream catcher towards the nearest bush, where the dream catcher smacked a cat hiding behind the bush.

"MEOW!" cried a black cat in pain.

A second black cat appeared out of the bushes from the other side of the dirt road. After the second black cat zipped past the ponies in a hurry, he rammed into the first black cat and gave chase down the road, past the shifting trees.

"Well," Merry said, sighing in relief, "that ends that, and now back to the journey." As he felt good luck creep over him, Merry led the three hobbits out of the Old Forest and towards Withywindle valley.

*.*.*

An hour or two passed before the four hobbits entered Withywindle valley and found its river. They weren't alone, for as soon as they approached the River Withywindle the two black cats hastily raced past them, startling their ponies. Frodo recognized the first black cat as Mr. Cuddle-Muffin, but he wasn't sure what name the second black cat called himself, or his owner called him... if the second black cat had an owner.

Frodo quickly came up with a diversion. In moments, he slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out the fake gold Ring. Looking up, Frodo caught the first black cat's gaze. Slyly, the black cat made his approach towards the hobbit and his pony. The moment Frodo tossed the fake gold One Ring into the air, the first black cat snatched the Ring from the grassy ground using his mouth. The second black cat stared grimly up at Frodo, before he gave chase after the first black cat.

Sam turned to Frodo with a stunned look on his face, "Mr. Frodo, why did you just give that black cat the Ring? Don't you realize without that Ring, we cannot succeed in our quest?"

"Yes Frodo, we would all like to know what you just did," Pippin said, worriedly.

Frodo glanced over at his two cousins and his gardener with a knowing expression written across his face. "Sam, Merry, Pippin, I didn't give that black cat the real Ring. It was a fake, the one Fatty showed us the night before. That Ring I gave to the cat had elfish script already carved onto its band, as if it was made by human hands. As for the real Ring, you place it in fire before you can read the elfish inscription. Gandalf showed me how, long before we began this journey."

Merry and Pippin were shocked, as was Sam. Seconds later, Merry admitted freely, "Frodo, I think you've turned over a new leaf. Are you going to start acting like me and Pippin from now on?"

Frodo shook his head. "This is only a rare occasion, Merry, and I hope it was only for this one time." He then turned his attention back to the matter at hand. "Come on. We should keep moving, before dusk approaches."

"Right," said Merry and Pippin said in unison.

"We knew that, cousin," said Pippin aloud and freely, as Frodo and Sam glanced at each other with knowing looks.

*.*.*

The moment the two black cats disappeared out of Withywindle valley, the four hobbits stopped to rest in front of an old willow tree. Sam, while wide awake and not trusting the willow tree, snapped Frodo out of a dream, seconds before a large tree root forced Frodo into the water beside a nearby bank. Frodo coughed and spluttered, a few moments before he and Sam made their way round the other side of the tree.

There, the two hobbits found Merry and Pippin stuck inside the tree-trunk. As Frodo and Sam thought hard over how they should free Merry and Pippin, they heard a friendly voice singing joyously in the valley. The voice belonged to a man named Tom Bombadil. Frodo and Sam called to Tom for help, which he gladly gave.

After Tom freed Merry and Pippin from the willow tree, which was called Old Man Willow, he led the four hobbits through Withywindle valley, towards his house that stood in-between the Old Forest and the Barrow-downs. As Frodo looked up at a grassy cliff, he saw the same two black cats staring back at him with bloodshot eyes. The first black cat spit the fake gold Ring out from his mouth, before growling deeply back at the hobbit. Frodo glared at the two cats, before continuing his walk with his friends and Tom Bombadil, who had become the hobbits' guide out of the Old Forest and Withywindle valley.


	11. Interlude 3: Another Problem

**Interlude Three:**

 **Another Problem**

"No Mom, I'm not doing anything illegal," I said, not understanding her question.

It was early Sunday afternoon. Nett had returned from church and stopped on over to see how I was keeping up with my homework (obviously, this was not the reason he was over at my dorm room). My roommates still had not returned. My only conclusion was they wouldn't be back until sometime that evening.

As for my mom, she wouldn't stop going on about some "mysterious trickster" messing with _The Lord of the Rings_ book trilogy. I didn't tell her it was me, nor was I about to let her know what I was doing would eventually get me sued, if I was caught. My best friend knew this, but would I know this? I denied this worry almost immediately.

I turned to Nett, who was sitting on the bed with a concerned look on his face. Quickly I replied, "Mom, I have to go. I've got some… studying to do and it'll take me all day. I'll call you back tomorrow before class."

"Erita I –" I cut her off as I pressed _End_ on my cell phone.

"Your mom sounds worried," Nett said, and then changed the subject. "Alright, where's the first book?"

"Before my mom tells me we're both doing something illegal," I said scornfully.

Nett was taken aback by this statement. "Hey, this was your idea."

"I know," I said as I pulled out _The Fellowship of the Ring_ book from the bookshelf and slammed it down on the bunk bed.

I eventually flipped to the first page of _Chapter VI: The Old Forest_. As I skimmed through the pages, I noticed my pencil had returned to the story, as well as the horseshoe and the screen door. Of course, there were two important parts in these mysterious reappearances that needed to be brought up to Nett, my best friend from middle school.

The moment he startled me, while standing behind me, he admitted, "You know Erita; I'm surprised you didn't have a best friend before we met."

"I did and she was my best friend since elementary," I admitted and told Nett a brief story about my friendship with one of my earlier best friends.

Towards the end of my story, Nett asked me, "Where is she now?"

I looked up stunned at Nett. I told him, "Who? Jessica Nytch? I haven't seen Jessica since middle school. She left a year before you showed up. I was in eighth grade when we…"

"First met, I know Erita," said Nett, finishing off this hesitant conversation. "Anyway, let's get back to the beast." The concerned look on my face told him enough. "What happened this time?"

"I didn't do anything. I think the book's been going off… look at this: who would tell the book to give Frodo some help?" I asked, showing him the part I felt he needed to see.

At once, he read, "'Play along, Baggins.' I think someone is desperate to help him."

"That's crazy. Who would want to help Frodo?" I asked, as if I already knew the answer.

Nett and I paused, before we spoke up in unison, "His fans."

"Of course, but that's not the only discovery I've made," I told him, as I scanned the book with my index finger. I found the part I wanted him to see next. "Look at this, Nett. There a second black cat in the story. I mean, the only other black cat I would know is Jessica's cat Gizzard."

Nett gave me a confused look. "Why would your first best friend name a cat Gizzard?"

"Her black cat always ate cooked bird gizzards. Her cat and my cat were best friends, or so it seemed at times. I don't know why, but I think they were brothers of the same liter," I explained bluntly.

He quickly snapped me back to the first question. "Well, if your best friend has a fondness for cats, then how can you explain this rained-in writing on Frodo Baggins' window?"

I thought for a moment, and then drew my conclusion. "Jessica had this certain fondness towards the character Frodo. If Jessica's planning on finding me out, then she'd better try again."

"Aren't you worried about her getting caught, let alone us?" asked Nett, concerned.

I shooed away the thought with my hand. "Oh, help me with the next two chapters. As far as I'm concerned, Jessica's responsible for the other changes made to this first book in the trilogy."

"Yes ma'am," said Nett sarcastically.

*.*.*

Nett and I debated over Chapters 7 and 8 in _The Fellowship of the Ring_ book loudly and impatiently. When we both were bored with the silence, Nett put in my _Twilight Saga: New Moon_ CD in the stereo and played the song "Monsters" by Hurricane Bells. As I flipped the pages to Tom and Goldberry's conversation with the four hobbits, I watched as the song appeared throughout Chapter 7. This made me laugh and I knew then Nett and I were going to have fun altering the story. A few alterations we made was handing Frodo a cowboy hat, making Sam speak tongue twisters until his tongue became knotted and couldn't do it anymore (at least for that chapter), and Tom Bombadil speaking in riddles like the Mad Hatter from _Alice in Wonderland_. I can admit Tom acted very much like the Mad Hatter in this chapter, than in any other.

This didn't stop Nett and I from taking things a step further. We decided to do something to Goldberry in Chapter 7 and the Barrow-wights in Chapter 8. For a moment, we made things worse for the four hobbits, including the living conditions at Tom Bombadil's house, which would smell like fish for most of their stay, especially in Frodo's bedroom. However, the hobbits were now growing suspicious of us, Tom, and Goldberry. As Nett and I looked away from the book, we noticed a change in the passage concerning the fish in Frodo's bedroom: whoever was making the additional changes, next to mine and Nett's changes, had cleaned up the fish smell and put a scent of Febreeze in the house.

Who was also messing with the story? Even as Nett and I messed things up for Frodo and the three hobbits at the Barrow-downs, including making Sam trip with a banana peel, we found someone making the Barrow-wights evaporate just as Tom Bombadil approached. I had my hints as to who this "mysterious trickster" was, also messing with the first book in the trilogy: my first best friend, Jessica Nytch. From the description of the second black cat entering the story and bullying my cat, it was too obvious where this was going.

*.*.*

For the next two weeks, with homework piling up, Nett and I asked around the dorm building for Jessica Nytch. We found out Jessica was on the waiting list and wouldn't come up to the dorm building, where Nett and I were currently staying until after Fall Semester. Would Jessica remember me or even know what I looked like nowadays? I remembered her hair was blonde, while mine was raven-colored. She had hazel eyes, while mine were sapphire blue. There was only one way to find out...


	12. 7: Tongue-Twisters

Sorry for the long delay. I was having issues with the original poems and songs, as well as how they fit into the story, or whether I should have a new poem and song to write. It seems I figured it out for now. :)

Tom Bombadil acting like the Mad Hatter when he speaks the Hatter's riddle came from Lewis Carroll's book _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_. My original song "The Banks Are Streaming Ever South", will show up in excerpts at the end of this chapter. My poem "I Tread Carefully Along the Fells" will show up here in its entirety.

*.*.*

 **Chapter Seven:**

 **Tongue-Twisters**

They made it! The four hobbits arrived at Tom Bombadil's house, where they were greeted by Goldberry. Yes, it was such a sight to see her golden locks and flowing dress… and the occasional glance from Frodo to the narrator. Anyway…

 _I Tread Carefully Along the Fells_

 _My breath is still as I near the fells.  
Eastward, westward, no matter where I go,  
I can't seem to lose them,  
These High Fells._

The melodramatic poem stopped abruptly. Before Frodo had the chance to recover, the ridiculous poem started up again.

 _Taking my breath, one step at a time,  
Where I walk… where I walk,  
Even I don't know._

"Well, that tune is different from the last one we heard, cousin," Pippin said, concerned.

"Hey there, you four hobbits wouldn't know where that song is coming from?" Tom asked, also confused.

"It's hard to say, Tom," Goldberry said in a chipper voice. "I can admit our guests are startled by this tune. Is this the same song you've heard once before?"

"No, this one is different, Lady Goldberry," Frodo admitted, honestly. "I've never heard of the song before in my life. I don't even recognize the music. It all sounds…"

"Ill-favored," Tom said, "as if the world has turned topsy-turvy and allowed the Enemy to pass through these lands." Speaking to all four hobbits, Tom asked them, "Hey, you hobbits haven't seen a cat around, have you? I know two black cats have been following us since we left Withywindle valley. One cat I had a nickname Gizzard, while the other was Mr. Cuddle-Muffin. They are very strange names for cats."

"No," said the four hobbits in unison.

"We haven't seen those two cats, unless Frodo knows something about them," Merry said, turning his gaze sharply towards his older cousin.

 _But I go now to the fells,  
For that is where my destination lies  
buried beneath the sand._

 _Oh Nazgul, if you are out there,  
Please help me while you can.  
I do not know the road I endure._

 _Nay do I cross this way or that?_

 _"Will this music stop playing when I'm talking?"_ Merry bellowed loudly at the ceiling. Abruptly, the melody stopped and the entire room fell silent. Turning to the three hobbits, Tom, and Goldberry, Merry started, "You see? There's nothing wrong after all. Now if we…"

 _I cannot tell, but one thing is clear to me:  
I cannot go back._

"You see? This music doesn't know when to stop playing! It's almost like the whole place has been cast by a very shrewd spell!" Merry said aloud in frustration.

Frodo waited until Tom and Merry spoke alone, before approaching Goldberry. She was a wonder to behold. He couldn't wait to speak to her. And he did, and it was the loveliest conversation he ever had. Then the moment was over. Goldberry sent Frodo and his friends off to wash up, clean themselves off and change into clean clothes.

 _I looked once to the north and south.  
Middle-earth has never been so far  
to endure. Yet endure this place I must._

 _For in my last breath,  
I look upon Weathertop fair,  
And know that I cannot go back._

 _I cannot go back._

Frodo managed to come out of the bathroom smelling fish. He turned and looked, but couldn't see any… then he smelt it on all the beds. He rushed out of the low room, relief washing over him. Well, at least he didn't have to smell fish again. Or so he thought.

*.*.*

When Frodo sat down at the table in the long room, he couldn't help but notice Sam acting silent. Merry and Pippin tried a few practical jokes on Sam, but Sam looked as stiff as a board.

Before Frodo could say anything, Sam acted chipper and said aloud a few times, his voice going faster by the passing seconds, "The thirty-three thieves thought that they thrilled the throne throughout Thursday."

"What?" Frodo asked, before turning to Tom with a concerned look on his face, "Tom, do something. Please?"

A moment of silence passed before Sam spoke another tongue-twister: "Stupid superstition!" He continued to repeat the tongue-twister three more times, saying it faster each time.

"Tom, please help him!" Frodo called out to Tom, who had also become silent.

While Sam spoke various tongue-twisters, Tom shot up from his chair and asked Frodo and his cousins, "Why is a raven like a writing-desk?"

Frodo looked at Merry and Pippin, but they were just as stunned as he was. For a second there, he didn't know what to do. Goldberry was calming her husband down and Sam was speaking in riddles. Frodo approached the door, inhaled for a moment, and opened the door. He was blown back by a strange wind, that shot into the house a cowboy hat. Honestly, the gentle-hobbit hand no idea what the hat was for, nor did he expect the two black cats to pick up the hat and scurry away with their new prize.

Once the wind died down, Frodo faced Sam and Tom, barking at them, "All right, _stop_ this madness, please?"

It worked! Sam and Tom returned to their normal selves, unaware of their separate incidents they had stirred up. Goldberry was relieved that Tom was back to his jolly self. But Frodo didn't understand it. Why were these things happening to him and his friends? He sighed in relief when Sam regaled to Tom the story of Bilbo Baggins' Riddle-game. Next to this news, Frodo wondered if any places was safe from this falling objects and word games.

*.*.*

The fish smell was gone when Frodo and his friends returned to the low room. It was time for bed, and yet Frodo's thoughts were restless. All these items dropping and the strange writing on the window at Crickhollow. Did they mean something? Or were they there to simple allude him? He would find out soon enough, but for now, sleep took over, engulfing his thoughts into darkness. He awoke soon enough to Tom wishing him peace. And he would do just that, for it was peaceful here indeed…

*.*.*

Frodo stirred to the smell of a hot meal cooking in the kitchen. He followed his friends out to the dining room table, where they sat down. And yet, he wondered where the next conundrum would arise.

"Frodo, are you all right?" Merry asked him.

"Yes, I…" Frodo was cut off. It was that music again.

 _I am here with you always._

 _The banks are so near,  
Where I go without you?  
I am here._

"What?" Frodo asked. Was it the music playing again?

"You heard the singing again," Goldberry said.

"Huh?" Frodo asked, confused.

Goldberry laughed. "No matter. Soon I shall sing another tale."

"I'd like that," Frodo said.

Indeed, he did. But his thoughts were distracted elsewhere. After breakfast, Tom returned, regaling another story about the Old Forest and Old Man Willow. By the time he came to the Barrow-downs and Barrow-wights, including how Tom was called Eldest, Frodo's heart fell. Should he tell Tom about the Ring?

Tom faced Frodo, who had just reached inside his pack. In moments, Frodo asked the man, "Tom, do you know what these are for?" He pulled out the purple yo-yo and the new pencil.

Tom stared at the two objects with great curiosity, before he handed them back to the hobbit. "I have never seen these objects before. Have you ever used them?"

Frodo thought briefly and said, "Once with this stringy toy. I can't tell what this sharp tool is used for, other than what Merry and Pippin have spoken about it and its use."

"Maybe you should try that sharp object out on a piece of parchment. If it works out like a quill, then there's no mention of what it will do," said Tom, hinting as he made his way outside.

Frodo was stunned. Should he test it on parchment, that wooden tool? It seemed like it was the right idea, even when he first wrote on the parchment paper… well, who would've known? The pencil worked. It was an ordinary tool, not unlike the Ring, which he showed to Tom after supper. To the hobbit's great astonishment, the Ring had no effect on Tom. Frodo understood, but hoped that the next day, he and his friends would be prepared for the road ahead.


	13. Interlude 4: Double Perspective

The Fog on the Barrow-downs chapter has been reduced to a few paragraphs or so. And since I figured the reduction was needed to avoid any inappropriate scenes for this story's rating, we are left with a more dramatic version of the chapter, written by yours truly. Thought I'd make it interesting. :)

Also, this is the first time that the book's chapter and the interlude are in one chapter, so to speak. So, just so we're aware, the book's chapters in third person perspective and the interlude's in the first-person perspective.

*.*.*

 **Interlude Four:**

 **Double Perspective**

BOOK CHARACTERS' POV (a.k.a. POINT-OF-VIEW)

The hobbits said their farewells to Tom and Goldberry. It was a foggy day and already the air had a tinge of mystery. To be honest, Frodo didn't know what he was getting himself into, especially with the Barrow-wights hanging about.

"Hullo?" Frodo called. Oh no! His friends were missing. What was he to do? He looked about once or twice until… SMACK! A Barrow-wight knocked him out.

He awoke in a barrow. There were his friends, but they were prisoners, too. Oh, what was Frodo to do? Oh, sing the song that Tom Bombadil showed him. It worked! Tom came and the wights were sent away. The Barrows was safe and sound at last. And with the hobbits supplies, horses and new Westernesse daggers, Frodo came to the conclusion to tell his friends that he was to be called Mr. Underhill. They were drawing nearer to the town of Bree, where new adventures and danger awaited our fellow travelers. And yes, the hobbit still had in their packs the items that fell from the sky, as we speak.

*.*.*

ERITA'S POV

The Fall Semester flew by fast. By the time Nett and I were finished with our classes, we were glad to be home for Christmas Break. However, I knew I would regret returning home. Thankfully, I was as glad as Nett to avoid most of Chapter 8 in _The Fellowship of the Ring_ book; on the other hand, there were days when we both thought about working on the chapter some more when we returned to the dorm building. My mom and dad weren't excited about hearing the "mysterious caper" over the news and his or her constant pursuit to ruin the storyline of the _The Lord of the Rings_ books and films.

I didn't really care at the time.

All I wanted to do was head back to the dorms refreshed and ready for the Winter Semester. After Break was over, I returned to the dorm building on the same day as Nett. To mine and Nett's surprise, we were followed by this blonde-haired freshman with hazel eyes. Why was she following us? Did she know something we didn't? It was clear that some confrontation would take place between Nett, the blonde-haired girl, and me.

The next day, I heard a rasp on the front door to the dorm suite. As I opened the door, Nett barged in but he wasn't alone: the blonde-haired teenager followed him. She seemed very preppy, yet there was something about her stance that made her act like she was a bookworm. She recognized me at once, which left me only a few seconds to catch my breath. Just as I closed the door to my dorm room, I remembered the blonde-haired girl's name: Jessica Nytch.

Why had she come to this campus? Surely there must be a mistake. I hadn't seen Jessica since middle-school, as if she disappeared somewhere else for a long time and didn't return until the day before. Since I remembered something about Jessica's behavior, I figured it wouldn't take me long to find out answers to my pondering questions.

Before I could talk, Nett asked Jessica in a hesitant tone, "Jessica, did you know Erita has been dropping items and altering _The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring_ book?" _Why did he ask this question?_ He wasn't supposed to tell her that this quickly!

"Nett!" I cried, my face reflecting fury and embarrassment.

"What? She needs to know," said Nett, in a sarcastic voice.

Jessica turned to me first, and then to Nett with a stunned look on her face, "You two did what? Erita should know I respect the characters, especially Frodo Baggins. I wouldn't add or delete anything to the storyline. That's just wrong, and you two could get sued."

"Tell that to Erita," complained Nett. I had enough of this, but Nett continued to tell her what we did a few months prior to this argument. "Erita and I were messing around with the characters. So, we sort of… messed with Chapter 8 in the book, when the four hobbits enter the Barrow-downs."

With that said, Jessica blew up at both me and Nett. " _What?_ What do you mean you two messed with Chapter 8 of _The Fellowship of the Ring_ book? Are you both delirious? Have you both turned sick and cruel-hearted?" She pointed at Nett with her index finger, while barking at him softly, "You. I've only just met you, Nett. If this was your idea –"

"Working on Chapter 8 was sort-of my idea, but the whole of this idea was sparked by Erita," said Nett, pointing me out in the forefront of this tense battle, which now appeared to be me cornered and Jessica onto me like my black cat, Mr. Cuddle-Muffin.

After a hesitant pause, Jessica snapped, "Why would you – how could you do this to me? I thought we were best friends!"

"Hey, you bailed on me in middle-school, Jessica," I snapped back, hoping she would get the hint and stay out of what me and Nett were doing, or had already done, to the first book in the _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy.

She managed to calm down… or so I hoped as she told me, "Erita, I swear to you: the next time you mess with a book trilogy I like, I'll make sure you get what's coming to you. Starting now," she quickly grabbed my copy of the first book before I could touch it.

In haste, Jessica turned to _Chapter IX: At the Sign of The Prancing Pony_ and flipped through the pages, muttering words almost in a whisper. When she reached _Chapter X: Strider_ , Nett attempted to stop Jessica, while I also tried to grab my copy out from her firm grip. Nett and I both knew what was at stake, but Jessica appeared to be in the forefront of our alterations to _The Fellowship of the Ring_ book. Jessica moved a few feet away from the bunk bed as Nett and I searched through the pages: unfortunately, we couldn't see where Jessica's alterations or item-insertions were, which made Nett and I extremely confused.

As Nett and I faced her, Jessica told us, "Next time, don't use my cat Gizzard unless I know what you are doing; even if my black cat is fighting your cat, Mr. Cuddle-Muffin, Erita Rashkin."

"What did you do to Chapters 9 and 10?" I asked, confused and stunned all at once.

"You'll see. Give it a moment and you will see. I also added Merry's cymbals back into Chapter 9, before Frodo knocks on the door to the village called Bree," replied Jessica snappishly.

"Why did you do that?" I asked in annoyance.

"I wanted to get back at you and Nett for messing up the story _and_ for making Frodo suspicious of both our activities. Meantime, I am trying to help the four hobbits! You and Nett are Elf lovers, which sickens me... a lot!" cried Jessica, clearly upset with the changes made to the first book.

I tried to calm her down, but Jessica whisked out the door, before slamming the dorm suite's front door shut. Nett told me to give give Jessica some time… had she really been trying to help the characters? I wondered what would happen to Legolas and Arwen, mine and Nett's favorite characters in _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy. Worriedly, Nett and I worked on the last two chapters in Part 1 of _The Fellowship of the Ring_ , or Book One as it is stated in the Table of Contents, as well as the page after the title of the first book and the map of the Shire.


	14. 8: A Toast to Disaster

What we know so far about the OC cats is there are two black cats, but they are different in personality and qualities. There's Mr. Cuddle-Muffin, who is the evil black cat set out on the hunt for the Ring, and there is Gizzard, who is his brother and the kinder of the two. And now, we're also back to our regular chapter schedule, which means this is in the third person perspective and back to _The Fellowship of the Ring_ book. The next interlude will be from the reader/OC's perspective in the first person.

*.*.*

 **Chapter Eight:**

 **A Toast to Disaster**

The village of Bree and Bree-land itself was nestled between the Shire and the Lone-lands. It was the only place, known so far, where the Races of Men were on friendly terms with Hobbits, Dwarves and Elves. The Bree-folk themselves were independent, used to calling themselves Rangers who guarded the Shire and other lands across Middle-earth. Even the Brandybucks from Buckland were built on adventures, often finding themselves traveling to Bree-land whenever it suited them.

For now, Bree-town, with its inn housing an important innkeeper, could not keep the darkness at bay for very long. For something evil was coming their way.

*.*.*

Gizzard the black cat had many such battles with his brother Mortar, also known as Mr. Cuddle-Muffin, but this was one occasion in which he would not miss seeing the Ring-bearer, carrying the Ring out of the Shire.

 _Let go, brother_ , thought Mortar. _You know you cannot beat me._

 _We'll see about that… brother,_ Gizzard thought, slapping his elder brother on the head with his black paw.

 _This isn't over,_ Mortar thought, snarling at a middle-aged man. The effect worked, but only so far. He moved before the man could do something to him. However, his attention was averted quickly by an overgrown red parrot. Oh, the nerve!

 _Mortar, come back here!_ Gizzard thought. _You don't know what you're doing. Let me help you._

 _Oh, it's far too late for that, Gizzard,_ Mortar thought, sitting by the wooden gate, waiting for the new arrivals to come to the town.

*.*.*

Frodo and his friends stopped at the gate. It was so dark at this time of night. He was ready to turn in, but more so glad the gatekeeper let them in. A chill was in the air, something that Frodo could not ignore. Indeed, next to the burden of the Ring, he had to wonder what else would take place here. Then again, it was hard to say… was that a black cat watching him and his friends?

"Is something wrong, Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked, bringing Frodo's attention back to the present moment.

Frodo turned to Sam, Merry, and Pippin with a slightly bewildered look across his face. After sighing in relief, Frodo replied softly, "I'll be fine, Sam." In a normal voice, Frodo told his three companions, "Come on. Let's stay together. We should search for _The Prancing Pony_ , before the night grows old."

Despite Sam's nervousness towards the village of Bree, Frodo and his companions rode on until they found the inn, with a sign that had letters painted in white: THE PRANCING PONY by BARLIMAN BUTTERBUR. The moment the four hobbits dismounted, Merry was struck on the head by a new pair of cymbals. The others turned to Merry as he stood up, holding the new pair of cymbals in his hands.

With an excited look on his face, Merry looked up at his companions, telling them forthwith, "My cymbals are back!" In confusion, he asked the three, "What? I'm relieved to have my instrument again. This should keep me safe for a few nights."

"Or annoy us as Pippin does with that decoy duck call," Frodo said in serious tone. To both Merry and Pippin, Frodo told them, "Don't use those instruments too roughly, or you'll wake the whole of Bree."

"Who will make Merry and I stop using them, Frodo?" Pippin asked deliberately.

Turing to his younger cousin, Frodo told him softly, "Listen, you are the least of my worries as of right now. So, unless you and Merry intend on continuing this journey with me and Sam, then I suggest you don't trouble us any further with those loud, annoying instruments."

"Annoying?" Merry asked in outrage. "Who says?"

"Mr. Frodo does. I, on the other hand, have heard enough of this play-on-words from you and Mr. Peregrin," Sam said. "I consider it bad luck having those two instruments on-hand."

"Bad luck? That dream catcher was bad luck, Sam. What do you have to show us? A horseshoe that might lead us to good luck someday… or bad luck," Merry said in frustration. "I can't wait to see if you…"

"MEOW!" cried out the first black cat, as he cut across the four hobbits' paths, entering the inn within a brief moment.

"Merry, what did you do that for?" Frodo asked, sternly.

"Sorry cousin," Merry said.

"There's no need to be so stressed," Pippin told Frodo.

Frodo shook the thought off. What was he doing? "I'm sorry. Let's keep going." But no sooner had he and his friends climbed up the stairs that he ran into a man named Barliman Butterbur, who offered them a room and a stable for their five ponies. Frodo was grateful for this gesture. He just hoped the rest of the night would be more pleasant.

*.*.*

Indeed, it was eventful. Not only did Frodo managed to convince the crowd in the dining hall that he was writing a book – which he hardly expected he would do himself – but that the two black cats caused such havoc. The first black cat moving about the tables, causing everyone to lit their mugs, in an effort to keep from toppling over on the floor. Yes, it was eventful, but not as much as Frodo's unexpected meeting with the man called Strider.

"You seem familiar with this cat." Strider told the timid hobbit, "His name is Gizzard amongst many folk. Even Tom Bombadil, from what rumors have spread and come to my attention, calls this black cat only by this very same name."

"Yes," Frodo said, nodding in reply. "How much do you know of this cat? Do you know about the other black cat that has also followed me and my friends this far?"

Strider nodded, but said gravely, "I do know some things about both cats, and the bird that won't leave me alone, despite my many regrets, Mr. Underhill." He changed the subject on Frodo, warning him to stop his two young friends, Sam and Pippin, from talking too much.

Frodo sang as loud and as proud as he could. He was having such fun making up tunes… wait. Well, it was one way to keep Pippin from talking about… oh no! The Ring! He vanished. The Ring was on his finger… he took it off. Oh. No. He was in trouble now, by Strider, Butterbur and the crowd. He didn't mean to…

"Come with me. Now, Mr. Underhill," Strider said, after convincing Butterbur that Frodo and his companions would leave early the next morning. Butterbur agreed without question. Frodo felt foolish. How did he give himself away like that? Just how… the animals were staring at him, glaring at him. Yes. He supposed he did do something wrong that evening after all.


	15. 9: Two Cats and a Parrot

I realized this as I skimmed through _Chapter X: Strider_ in _The Fellowship of the Ring_ book: the chapter was roughly ten pages or so long and there is a conversation between Frodo, Strider, Barliman Butterbur, and the hobbits. I have attempted to make this chapter a good length, but it has been hard.

*.*.*

 **Chapter Nine:**

 **Two Cats and a Parrot**

Many moments occurred that evening that Frodo remembered well: after leading Pippin and Sam into the parlor, to his astonishment, Merry was not there. Just where was the hobbit? Now he remembered: Merry went for a walk outside. He hoped his cousin would return, if as soon as possible. It was in this parlor, too, that Mr. Butterbur handed to Frodo a letter that Gandalf had given to him. Apparently, the innkeeper forgot to send the letter out to the hobbit. As for the third moment, that came with Gizzard curling up by the fireplace.

Frodo ignored Gizzard's sharp gaze, as he spoke to Strider, who had now sat down on the same chair, "How do you know this cat Gizzard and the bird?"

Strider turned to the hobbit, before he leaned back against the chair, asking him in a muttering voice, "Are you certain of your curiosity?"

"What does that mean?" Frodo asked, confused.

Strider explained in a grave tone, "You see Mr. Underhill, these two animals are not like our ordinary creatures of Middle-earth. The bird behind me, perched on the mantelpiece, is named Clockwise and he is a very determined parrot. A parrot is not from this world, Mr. Underhill, nor is the black cat Gizzard."

Still confused, Frodo asked the Ranger, "I'm sorry – what? How are these two animals not from Middle-earth?"

"You have just asked me the exact same question I have been asking Gizzard and Clockwise, even after I first met them in the woods near Rivendell," admitted Strider, turning a calm gaze towards Gizzard the cat, who stared sharply back at the Ranger. He paused, and then told his story: "I was twelve years old when I first met Gizzard the black cat, only then he had told me through thought that his real name is Ester. Gizzard was named first by his cat mother when she gave birth to him. He and Clockwise, the parrot, met soon after Gizzard was brought to his new owners' home. The way Gizzard told me is he and the parrot are still acquaintances, even after they arrived in Middle-earth. Gizzard still blames his owner for bringing him and Clockwise to our world."

"So, you can speak to these two animals by thought?" asked Frodo, awed by this man and his tale.

Pippin laughed uncontrollably, but was warned fast by Sam that he would take away his decoy duck call, which was somewhere inside one of Pippin's jacket pockets. Frodo ignored the two young hobbits, before turning to Strider and telling him, "Go on."

"Thank you, Mr. Underhill," said Strider in relief. "As the years passed, Gizzard and I became close friends, yet Gizzard was facing his own issues and I had fallen in love with the Lady Arwen, Elrond Halfelven's daughter and Elf Princess of Rivendell. I was not the only one who fell in love for a woman. On a certain morning, Gizzard had wandered through the forest outside the Elven city Rivendell, where he met a female cat. I will not say who she is for in time, Gizzard might allow me to tell you and your friends who she is and her name." He paused. "During the time Gizzard and the female cat were deeply in love, Clockwise flew into Rivendell and warned Gizzard and I about this other black cat, which had come to Rivendell once and that was years ago. The other black cat's name is Mortar, but we refer to him here as Mr. Cuddle-Muffin, the name is owners had given to him before he arrived in Middle-earth."

"I have seen this cat named Mr. Cuddle-Muffin," spoke Frodo, interrupting Strider, "yet I did not know this cat Gizzard was his brother."

Strider nodded, "Gizzard's brother, as he confirmed to me by thought in recent years, is indeed the cat, Mr. Cuddle-Muffin. I last saw him on the creature Gollum's trail, shortly before I captured Gollum and brought him to the Mirkwood Forest. Gollum was taken prisoner by the Wood-elves and left for questioning, but like Mr. Cuddle-Muffin, Gollum vanished out of legend months ago. I do not yet know the fate of either Gizzard's brother or Gollum, but I know well the two cannot stay hidden forever. Both have been on the hunt for the Ring, ever since Bilbo Baggins brought it to the Shire, Mr. Underhill." With that, Strider asked Frodo to open the letter, still clutched in the hobbit's hands.

From the letter, Frodo understood, or rather guessed, that Strider was this Aragorn. His guess was true, but how could he trust the Ranger, who he knew so little about? Next to Strider, there was Gizzard and Clockwise. How could he learn to trust him and his friends? They might attack them at any possible second.

"They won't hurt you," Strider said.

"That doesn't mean…" Pippin was cut off by a slamming door. He turned and looked. There was Merry. "Well, you've arrived good and well. How was your walk?"

Merry panted. "We have… no time. Black Riders!"

"I have a plan," Strider said.

"What is this plan?" Frodo asked the Ranger.

"You wait and see. We must waste no time. Hurry!" Strider said, helping the hobbits take their luggage and supplies into the parlor. Frodo turned to Gizzard and Clockwise. They were watching him and his friends, even as they did what the Ranger instructed them to do. He guessed it was time to trust someone, even someone who was willing to help him and his companions out from the Black Riders.

*.*.*

It was an intense night, what with a campfire in the parlor. Frodo lay restless. He hoped the terrors in the night were over, but… SCREECH! He awoke, his nerves trembling. He looked up and around. Strider was keeping watch.

"Get some sleep, Frodo," Strider told him.

"Will they…"

"We're safe." Strider reassured him. "Sleep, Frodo, as much as you need. I will keep watch, and protect you. Now sleep."

Frodo glanced over at Gizzard. The black cat was still watching him. Clockwise was well asleep, even snoring. He smiled. Maybe it wasn't so bad having a cat and a bird around for company. Convinced the worst was behind them, while they still had peace, Frodo lay back down on his blanket with sleep overtaking his thoughts.


	16. Interlude 5: The Confession

**Interlude Five:**

 **The Confession**

There was a loud bang on the wood of the dorm suite's door.

Nett and I jumped up with startled expressions on our faces. I looked at the alarm clock sitting on top of my small bookcase: an hour had passed since Jessica had walked out of my dorm room in frustration. I didn't need to guess who it was banging on the front door to the dorm suite. I knew it was Jessica, even after Nett answered the door for me. I was right, even after I heard Jessica's frustrated tone speaking loudly at Nett, barking at him for almost no reason whatsoever. Once, Nett's roommates from across the hallway told Jessica to keep quiet, but he fled back to the opposite dorm suite; it was obvious Jessica was beyond frustrated and she was reminding me too much of my black cat, Mr. Cuddle-Muffin, which was still missing and hadn't come out of _The Fellowship of the Ring_ book since the day he vanished from my sight.

At once, Jessica asked Nett in frustration, "Nett, where is she? Where's my once best friend, Erita Rashkin?"

Nett told her in a serious voice, "Jessica, I think you should calm down -"

"No, I need to know where she is," Jessica said, before asking quickly, as if she had already caught on minutes ago, "You two messed with Chapters 11 and 12."

"Can I just explain?" Nett asked politely.

I knew, even as I accidentally overheard their conversation, Jessica wasn't about to give in so easily. Quickly, she interrupted him, "No Nett. Now I need to know where Erita is because this was her idea, and I followed her, unaware of what I was doing as well. Unlike you two, I know what I am doing. I'm not bossy because I feel it's the right thing to do..."

"More like a selfish idea, Jessica," Nett said, as if seeing the silver lining in Jessica's words.

"Whatever," Jessica said, avoiding the thought. "Where is she?"

"She's in her dorm room. Why? Do you need something?" Nett asked, standing in front of Jessica.

"Just move, Nett," Jessica said, telling him off in a harsh, bossy tone.

After Nett moved out of her way, I saw Jessica enter my dorm room. Nett followed her inside my dorm room, seconds before I closed the door and turned to Jessica and Nett. Jessica paused for a moment to think, before calmly explaining to me, "Erita, I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier."

"Oh, you mean your bossy attitude wasn't enough to satisfy my needs?" I asked sarcastically, hardly paying attention to what Jessica had to say.

In frustration, Jessica told me, "Look, I don't plan on starting another fight with you."

"Really, and what happened to your angry streak?" I asked in a sarcastic tone, before admitting with a serious voice, "You know Jessica, I have feelings and emotions. I tend to want to keep those emotions in check, but when someone angers me, like the way you blew up on me and Nett an hour ago, that's saying something about your personality. We're human, Jessica. You can't expect to have everything your own way."

Taken aback, Jessica fired at me, "I happen to be an overly-obsessed Frodo Baggins fan and..."

"I know Jessica! That's why we're on separate terms with which characters we like and don't like," I admitted in a truthful voice. "I know you like the four hobbits, but you can't let that be the center of everything you see and do, in every moment of your life. It wouldn't be fair to the rest of us."

"What about you and Nett? You two are Elf fans," Jessica admitted sternly.

"I can't help that I like Arwen. She's beautiful," Nett said dreamily.

In a serious tone, Jessica told him, "You're thinking about the films, Nett."

"That's just it. I mean, even though we're messing with the books, you two have forgotten about the movies also being altered," I answered, turning to both Nett and Jessica. "How do you two know the world won't discover what we're doing? I realize we could get sued, but there's more at stake here than you realize. Between the three of us, we could get fined and end up in jail. I don't want to see that happen, but look on the bright side: the only one who hasn't been caught is the 'mysterious caper', and I know that's me but there's more to expect from this. We might be respected in the end by the fans. The worse part about this is the character Frodo Baggins already suspects there are two of us affecting his tale."

Jessica nodded in agreement. "That's true, but at least we've got him confused and suspicious." She blushed as she added, "I can only imagine his face if he..."

I interrupted in a serious tone, "I can, since it was me so far who has affected the characters."

Nett was taken aback at this statement. Immediately, he told me aloud, "Hey, I've been helping you out with this frenzy."

"So have I," Jessica said, her voice growing more timid and calmer by the second. She appeared lost in thought. Ending the conversation, Jessica asked Nett and I, "So, when do we get started again?"

"Now," I said a moment later, surprised that Jessica's reactions were calmer than they had been almost an hour-and-a-half ago.

*.*.*

After several seconds of silence passed, the three of us became busy altering and dropping various household items into _The Fellowship of the Ring_ book. Jessica proved to be helpful, once her anger had ceased. I wasn't sure when she would blow up on me and Nett again, but I knew the next time wouldn't be horrific. For _Chapter XI: A Knife In The Dark_ , Jessica had a great idea for fooling the Ringwraith that stops in front of Frodo's house in Crickhollow, which Fatty Bolger keeps guard: she also put in her own poetry, which did not sound pleasing to my ears. The scene was hilarious when the three of us read the new passages, which flowed well with Tolkien's original passages.

We then stopped our song-insertions for Book One or Part I in _The Fellowship of the Ring_ book. I was certain the three of us would bring back one song from Book One to place in Book Two; we just needed to figure out where to put the song we or I had used to alter the earlier chapters. I wanted so bad to mess with Frodo's head again, but Jessica stopped me. She had no idea how fun it was to confuse the hobbit, yet she wasn't aware that I was onto her plan for messing with Legolas' head in Book Two of the first book in _The Lord of the Rings_ Trilogy. As for _Chapter XII: Flight To The Ford_ , the three of us took things a step further to mess with, this time, the Ringwraiths' train of thoughts. This was Nett's idea spark, but it was Jessica who worked out how to alter the details slightly. Also, we knew the Elf Princess Arwen didn't show up until Book Two in the first book, which gave us ample time to help Frodo, despite my regrets and brief, tense frustration towards the hobbit.

*.*.*

Jessica left my dorm suite sometime during the early evening hours. When Nett was ready to head back to his dorm suite across the hallway, I walked him out to the kitchen, where the front door stood in-between the kitchen and the cabinet. Before he left, Nett noticed I had been quiet for the past couple of minutes. I wasn't normally a shy person, but I couldn't resist needing to tell him how I felt about him.

In seconds, Nett asked me while breaking the abrupt silence that had quickly entered the room, "Erita, are you all right?"

I shook my head. I need to tell him right then and there. "Nett, I need to tell you something... ever since we talked in seventh grade, when we first met... well, the truth is... I've had this crush on you since seventh grade."

The look on Nett's face told me right away he was shocked. After a moment's pause, he told me in an unusual, calm voice, "I should head back to my dorm room."

"Wait Nett!" I cried out in fright. This startled him for sure, and yet I continued in a more hesitant tone, "I mean, I don't want you to feel like you should avoid me."

He paused, before he answered in a serious, tense voice, "I need some time to think this over. This is a lot to take in, in one night. Do you understand? I don't want to hurt you either, but I just can't... I have to study for a test tomorrow. I should head back to my dorm room and..." He cut off the sentence, and left before I had a chance to speak with him further, explain to him why I felt I had this crush on him.

I stood by the front door to the dorm suite for a few moments. What was I thinking when I told him how I felt? I must have been crazy for bringing up the matter, but these feelings towards Nett had been nagging me for years. Besides, it was time to wake up and tell him straight up what I was feeling. I hoped he understood that I didn't want to shock or offend him. Then again, I didn't know what this could mean for my friendship with Nett. I was certain I could work things out with Nett to save our friendship... the only problem was I didn't know how Nett was taking the shocker I had just brought forward. At least this wasn't as bad as Frodo's suspicions towards Jessica and me... or so I thought at the time.


	17. 10: When Ringwraiths Attack

This chapter follows the events of _Chapter XI_ "A Knife in the Dark" from _The Fellowship of the Ring_ book. As usual, there will be another original poem, written by me. This poem is in its entirety in this chapter.

*.*.*

 **Chapter Ten:**

 **When Ringwraiths Attack**

Fatty Bolger ran as fast as he could back to Crickhollow. He had to see the house's fate. He arrived, but fear struck him. Just what was this new fear? Now he saw three black figures in the shadows of the night.

 _Ringwraiths, Ringwraiths!  
Oh do be wary._

The three black figures approached the house, but something didn't feel right. Was that music playing? Since when were the Riders interested in music? They didn't know, but there was a tapping sensation in their boots. This song was too good to pass up.

 _Ringwraiths, Ringwraiths!  
I shall suffer greatly  
before them._

Fatty rushed off through the back door and into the garden. He had to get away… no. He needed to warn the Shire about the Black Riders. At last he found civilization and through it, the Horn-call from Buckland sounded. They knew what to do, after all these years of fighting white wolves and surviving the Fell Winter.

 _Ringwraiths, Ringwraiths!  
My worst fear has come.  
So I should run._

The Black Riders were alarmed. But one thing was clear to them tonight: the Ring was gone. It had left Hobbit country. Now they had a new purpose: leave the Shire and Buckland behind. They would find the Ring yet.

 _Ringwraiths, Ringwraiths!  
Please hide now._

*.*.*

All was peaceful… except for the troubled dreams Frodo had at night. He only hoped this quest was worth it… of course it was. He needed to get the Ring somewhere safe and destroyed. But how would he do that?

All the while, and unaware to him, Clockwise squawked loudly, much to the chagrin of the black cat Gizzard. Honestly, was nothing safe to this poor cat's ears?

Gizzard shot Clockwise a furious, tired glare, before he announced by thought freely, now enraged, to the parrot, _Don't do that, Clockwise! You almost made me cough up a hairball._

 _Well, you shouldn't have slept where I can see you, kitty cat_ , thought Clockwise sarcastically back to the cat, before flying off the mantelpiece in seconds. _By the way, you might want to check on Aragorn and the hobbits. I think you'll be in for a surprise._

 _What surprise?_ thought Gizzard, seconds before he tore off out of the parlor and down the hallway, towards the bedrooms where the hobbits and Strider were engaging in a conversation with the innkeeper and landlord, Mr. Butterbur. All this talk did make him sleepy… but he woke up early the next morning to a hot breakfast. He was so delighted, but then so was Clockwise. _Do you mind? I'm trying to eat over here._

 _So sorry, Gizzard,_ Clockwise thought, squawking as he ate his meal.

But fortune did not last long. Or maybe it did. In spite of losing the horses, Mr. Butterbur offered to the hobbit his pony, which Sam named Bill. Bill Ferny, on the other hand, was knocked silly by Sam's apple. It had to come to that moment.

Sam chuckled softly to himself, before he turned to Frodo and said, "This horseshoe is lucky after all, Mr. Frodo."

Frodo sighed in concern. "Luck doesn't have to do with Bill Ferny's bleeding nose, Sam."

"He deserved it," Sam snapped, becoming a little defensive.

"Did he?" Frodo asked, shortly before he left the matter alone. Soon after his conversation with Sam ended, Frodo followed his gardener and their companions further down the Road.

*.*.*

Their journey was a long one, filled with much silence. Strider's short-cuts ended up taking treks through marshland and the harsh wilderness. Frodo could already feel the weight of the Ring on him. Although, Gizzard and Clockwise followed at an impressive rate. And it was just the first day of their travels. They were lucky to have Strider with them.

However, on the second day, their road turned east. Where they were headed was unclear. Then it was certain the moment Strider pointed it out. Frodo saw it, too, but his fears were unsettled. They were close to Weathertop Hill, and yet the hobbit guessed the Black Riders were drawing closer. A chill reached his heart. How he hoped the Nazgûl weren't following them too much… or so he feared they were.

Gizzard, on the other hand, just couldn't stand the hill. Was there anything worse than a grim reminder that his brother wasn't following them? He knew now that his elder brother was after the Ring, too. It was only a matter of time before… Clockwise had to be so annoying!

Gizzard shook himself off, before glaring at the parrot. _What's wrong with you, Clockwise?_

 _Are you tired of me already, Gizzard?_ Clockwise thought, while snickering behind his beak. _I thought all cats were sly, slippery creatures who hunted birds, mice, other rodents, and fish, whenever their masters aren't looking. It seems our owner has changed the way you act as a cat._

Gizzard shook his head. The memories of his brother Mortar haunted his thoughts. Clockwise understood then what was wrong with the black cat.

The parrot paused, and then broke the silence. _Listen Ester, I didn't think we would be partners in finding your older brother Mortar. So maybe if we work together more often, catching each other's food, if that's possible, then we could find your brother much faster and bring him back to the light. What do you say, kitty cat?_

 _I say "let's do it", but Mortar is a slippery cat and Aragorn hasn't told Frodo Baggins much of Mortar's intentions, as well as his own plot to keep the Ring for himself. This is dark times, Clockwise. I warned you about coming with me on this journey_ , thought Gizzard, admitting calmly the way he felt about their current situation.

 _Still, I came with you, but at least I didn't fall in love with a female cat, entirely different in every way from you. What was her name again?_ Clockwise asked as Gizzard decided to bulrush him.

However, none of them had expected Mr. Cuddle-Muffin to follow closely behind them. He sure was after that Ring. But how far would the black cat with the bloodshot eyes go before he had his scratch toy?

*.*.*

The days through the Midgewater Marshes were a blur. For a moment, Sam nearly thought they'd see a bit of home by now. It wasn't to be true. He was more glad than not when they managed to leave the marshes. Their next goal: reach Weathertop Hill and hope that no Black Riders were following them.

Great.

Well, it was a relief to be out of the marshes and into the forests of Chetwood… while they were still there. Frodo dared guess about the Nazgûl, but then, his focus now was reaching Rivendell, as Strider suggested. They were very close to Weathertop now. And they were here, but they needed reach the stone pillars. There they were and the message that Gandalf left for them. He had been there, but where was the wizard now? That was a good question…

Night crept up. They weren't alone. The Ringwraiths had come. They wanted the Ring. Frodo heard them coming… and a tune?

 _Ringwraiths, Ringwraiths!  
There here and now.  
They seek the Ring. _

_Do not walk away._

Frodo returned to reality all too soon. He had to stop these… dancing Ringwraiths? And the song. It wasn't helping the situation at all. He wanted to flee, he wanted to tell the poem to stop. But he couldn't. And neither could the Nazgûl, who were dancing to the tune.

 _Ringwraiths, Ringwraiths!  
They've gone away.  
But the Ring is here,  
Now where did my Ringwraiths go?_

 _There's no more to tell.  
So I bid farewell._

Frodo drew his sword. He had to think fast. And he did. He cried loudly: _O Elbereth! Gilthoniel!_ It worked. The blade stung the Rider, but with only a moment too late. The Rider pierced his left shoulder. The effect was too great. The Riders were gone, but Frodo managed to catch a glimpse of Strider, Gizzard and Clockwise surrounding him. The hobbit dropped his sword. There was nothing he could do. His would was like poisoned ice. His hand closed tight upon the wound. His strength was fading… fast.


	18. 11: Induced Mindscapes

After this chapter, which follows closely with the events in Chapter XII "Flight to the Ford" from _The Fellowship of the Ring_ book, we're heading into Book Two.

*.*.*

 **Chapter Eleven:**

 **Induced Mindscapes**

Frodo felt so heavy and cold. Could he manage the journey to Rivendell? It was as if he was starting to fade. He needed to get to Rivendell. Now more than ever…

 _Do you think Frodo will be all right?_ Clockwise thought to Gizzard.

 _I hope so, otherwise this whole journey will be for naught,_ Gizzard thought.

Wait… Frodo distinctly heard the black cat and parrot talking. But did animals talk? He heard Bilbo tell stories about animals that can talk throughout Middle-earth. Maybe it was true.

 _Come on, Gizzard,_ Clockwise thought, _let me know when your brother comes._

 _Mortar?_ Gizzard thought back. _Nonsense. I'd be a bigger fluffy cat if I knew where my brother is._

 _But still, what if he's going after the ring. Surely, we must…_

 _Clockwise, the last thing I want to see is my brother obtaining the Ring. You know, he claims that Ring as his scratch toy. The last thing I want to see the Ring falling into his paws._

"You can talk?" Frodo asked the two animals.

"Have we seen them talk to us, Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked in return.

"It's very possible," Merry said.

"Give them time," Strider said.

"Time for what?" Pippin asked. He turned to Frodo, asking him, "How are you feeling?"

"I've seen better days," Frodo said, moaning.

"Then we must make haste," Strider said. "We haven't the time."

Frodo looked back at the black cat and parrot. Maybe he did hear them talk after all…

*.*.*

The journey down Weathertop was treacherous. Frodo hoped for the best, and yet the pain was growing. How were they to escape Weathertop and reach Rivendell. The Ring… he could start to sense it, but also the curious, concerned glances from Gizzard and Clockwise. Wait… were those two… smiling? Or were they concerned? He could see their expressions now. Then again, he wouldn't let this wound pain him. No. He would not, not for anything.

But then, as they neared the dark forest, Frodo felt his hope failing. To him and his hobbit friends, this forest was unsettling, like a growing dread was rising that wouldn't escape.

 _Come on,_ Gizzard thought, _as if getting their attention, we must hurry._

 _Hurry?_ Clockwise thought. _Hurry how? We're doing the best we can._

 _And yet, we must reach Rivendell alive,_ Gizzard thought.

 _Because of your girlfriend._

 _Clockwise, not now…_

 _I'm telling you, if Gwen knows about the state we're in, she'll freak out._

 _If only there was a better reason why you are here…_

"I know I'm hearing them speak," Frodo murmured.

"Give it time, Frodo," Strider said.

"That's just it. This wound… arrgh!" Frodo moaned.

"We need to reach Rivendell," Sam said to the group, "Now, while we still have hope!"

"We will, Sam," Strider said. Although, Frodo was stunned. The Ranger was worried, too. Hopefully, they would reach Rivendell. But how soon were they to reaching the elven valley?

*.*.*

Frodo heard Gizzard and Clockwise speak again in the night. Seriously, how could he hear them like this? There had to be an explanation for it.

And yet, dawn couldn't come any sooner. They were now in the Troll's wood, but maybe not for long. Who knew there were trolls still lurking about here. Were they close to Rivendell yet? Nonetheless, Frodo felt the weight of the wound upon him. He moved with his companions, wondering if there was hope… wait. They were now in the Trollshaws and heading towards Bilbo's trolls.

Yes. Frodo's heart lightened. Hope was returning to him. What a find! They found Bilbo's trolls. So, the tales Bilbo spun were true. The question was how were they to reach Rivendell? With the Nazgûl riding towards them. Still, this certainly brought joy for a moment, even allowing Frodo to promote Sam from conspirator to jester, but in a friendly manner. Not that he meant anything bad by it.

Well, on their journey went. They were drawing closer to Rivendell. The Ford of Bruinen was so close now. Frodo looked up. He was so weary. There was an elf named Glorfindel, come to their aide at last! But the Nazgûl weren't too far behind now. Frodo had to reach Rivendell for much needed healing.

"Here, my friend," Glorfindel said, passing his horse unto the hobbit. "Go now! Ride!"

"Yes – whoah!" Frodo moaned a little. But that wasn't stopping him now. The Nazgul were drawing closer to him. There was the Ford. He had to reach it—

"Stay Halfling!" One Nazgul behind him hissed deep and darkly.

"No!" Frodo cried, reaching the other side of the river. He pulled out the Westernesse sword. There was nothing for it. He stood his ground. The waters churned and formed horses… wait. Horses? Oh. They were saving him… a moment too soon. He collapsed, seeing Gizzard climb onto a rock, panting. He remembered nothing afterwards, except for the ever growing feeling of night.

END OF BOOK ONE


	19. Teaser: Rippled Commotions

And we've reached the teaser for this story! Sorry for the long delay, I was busy working on my other stories. Now I'm back. So, let's see what happens next. Also, after this chapter, we begin the Preface to Book Two. I think it's obvious now that this main trilogy, the main part of this series, will follow the books, at least by how the chapters are ordered. So, here we go. :)

*.*.*

 **Teaser:**

 **Rippled Commotions**

The river receded to a calmer pace…

Strider advanced towards Gizzard, Clockwise and Frodo, who lay unconscious in the shallow water. Merry and Pippin stared, wondering what they could do. They may have acted like scoundrels, but they couldn't stand to see Frodo in this state. Even Sam was disheveled, but it was Glorfindel and Strider who knew what to do.

The water's ripples grew more steadily…

Pippin snapped back to reality. In haste, he helped Sam, Merry, Strider and Glorfindel help carry Frodo, Clockwise and Gizzard straight towards the elven city Rivendell.

The river water churned in a slow, unkindly delight…

Something advanced out of the water…

Mortar shook himself off. Honestly, he hadn't planned on making a great splash. But he did. He wanted to catch up to his brother, but his body wore down with the flowing water. And there wasn't a whole lot of water for him to swim in. He gasped in exasperation and pain. There was his brother Gizzard astride a white horse. _Glorfindel's_ horse. Oh, how he hated going to Rivendell! And yet, that's where his path would take him. He would find a way to get his scratch toy back.

Only, for now, as found himself barred on his way to reaching Rivendell, Mortar would wait in the shadows for the opportunity to strike back. He would have his revenge yet. Wait and see…

*.*.*

Her thoughts reeled…

The image of Nett's reaction swept through her thoughts, like crystal and glass…

Erita knew she would have to make Nett realize her only sanctuary. Nett was meant for her in a way, but Erita didn't know how much he knew or felt for her…

While Erita talked with her mom over the phone, trying to speak up this time, Jessica entered her dorm room, asking what had happened between Erita and Nett…

It seemed like a lifetime since Erita spoke with Nett. She didn't know how to answer Jessica's questions…

What else could Erita do?

Could she wait for Nett to help her with the item-insertions and alterations?

Surely there was some way to bring Nett back. Very soon, Jessica couldn't stand the silence. Something had to be done or else Erita would discuss the same matter, exaggerating as she normally did. So it was briskly agreed that Erita should let Jessica's sister take _The Two Towers_ and _The Return of the King_ books, at least until she had finished reading them.

Erita nodded her head in agreement. She would have to face the consequences…

Soon after Erita handed the two books, the second and third parts of the trilogy, over to Jessica, Jessica left Erita's dorm room. Erita was still suspicious of her first best friend: she couldn't help but wonder why she ever became friends with her, when they were just in elementary school? Whatever was wrong with Jessica and her obsession with the hobbit Frodo Baggins would have to wait until morning.

Until then, no more words were said between Erita and Jessica...

END OF TEASER


	20. Preface to Book Two

**Preface to Book Two**

Sam kept a careful watch on Frodo. His master was fading fast. They had to reach Rivendell before it was too late. They weren't far away now…

At last, they arrived at Rivendell on October 20th, 3018, in the Third Age of Middle-earth. Gizzard and Clockwise were tended by elven hands, but it was Frodo who needed Elrond Half-elven's attention the most. The dark haired elven lord of the Valley of Imladris treated him with as much care as he could provide.

But no sooner had the healing process begun than, four days later, the wizard in the grey robes arrived. Sam knew him at once as Gandalf. The wizard arrived at last, but he had no idea where the black cat or the red parrot slept…

*.*.*

Gizzard awoke with a start. The sound of clanking metal grew fiercely. For a moment, the black cat wasn't' sure if someone was watching out for him or someone was going to attack. He just had this feeling his brother was lurking about somewhere in the valley. But where was he? How did he know he was in Rivendell? Were they telepathic? They certainly could read each other's thoughts.

He yawned and stretched. The cat bed was so fluffy, white and soft to his touch. Elves always provided such good means for their animal friends. Of course, that did not exclude Gizzard from wanting to protect Clockwise. It was his job now, it seemed, to defend the parrot, as much possible.

Soon, he ended up in a deep sleep. There was blue light all around. He was standing on top of a stone bridge with no railings. And there, there was the grayish-white cat with the forest-green eyes who he cherished above anyone else. It was this cat that made his heart soar. He knew, deep down, she was waiting for him in this elvish city. Yes, he knew that much was certain…

*.*.*

A week passed. Nett hadn't called Erita since that time, and that made her worried. He was her best friend. Surely something had come up to cause this silence. She couldn't forget those words that he said to her. She hoped the "never see each other again" part wouldn't come true. She sighed in defeat. Maybe she wouldn't… oh. There was a text message, which she talked about with Jessica. It was the only part that didn't make sense and not what Erita planned.

"He ending our friendship, Jessica. I think he's going to do something drastic!"

Well, naturally Erita and Jessica tore out of the dorm suite and into the lobby. There was Nett and there was another moment Erita argued with her best friend. Jessica followed them back into the dorm suite, where Erita and Nett managed to calm down. Tension was in the air and Erita knew why. And yet, _The Fellowship of the Ring_ book still counted for something. Setting aside their differences, the three friends dived into the book, hoping to resolve their issues by pouring in more household objects and original poetry into the world of Middle-earth.

There was no turning back now. And yet, Erita, Nett and Jessica had reached their wit's end. It was time to pick up where they left off.


	21. 12: A Poetic Spread

My original song "The Banks Are Streaming Ever South", as well as my original poems _How My Love Breezes By_ and _The Fuzzy Bunny Rabbit_ are told in full in this chapter. Also, the random conversation at the beginning of the chapter was inspired by the "Lord of the Rings in 60 Seconds" video on YouTube, sound by Hollywood Video and edited by ooakoo.

*.*.*

 **Chapter Twelve:**

 **A Poetic Spread**

 _Frodo's eyes snapped open. He was standing in Bag End. And there was Bilbo, answering the front door. There was Gandalf also, who spoke to Bilbo and he in the parlor. Something was wrong._

" _Ah!" Frodo felt his shoulder. There was blood seeping out from the wound. His hand trembled uncontrollably. He looked up at Gandalf and Bilbo, right as a black rider entered the premises outside the smial. "Bilbo, Gandalf, what is a black rider doing here?"_

" _We/I wouldn't know, Frodo," Bilbo and Gandalf admitted, awkwardly._

 _Bilbo interpreted the situation to the two. "It could be this poor Rider needs some comfort."_

 _"Bilbo, you can't be serious." Frodo spoke up, appalled._

 _"No," Gandalf told them, cheerful, "I think this rider is one of Sauron's dark Ringwraiths, also known as one of the nine wicked henchmen who…"_

 _In a dark, hissing voice, the rider barked, "Enough!" Turning to Frodo, the rider demanded, "The Dark Lord is ssssearching for hisss ring of malice! Have you sssseen it?"_

" _What are you – no, I don't know what you're talking about," Frodo said, unsure what else to say._

" _No?" the Rider asked, advancing towards Frodo, while pulling out the same knife he used to stab the hobbit._

 _Before Frodo knew it, he was screaming out in fright. Then everything turned to darkness within a few, brisk seconds…_

*.*.*

"NOO!" Frodo screamed softly. He was lying on a warm bed. And there was Gandalf.

"You were having a bad dream," the wizard in the grey robes answered.

"What time is it? What day is it?" Frodo asked him.

"It is October the twenty-fourth," Gandalf addressed him. "You are a very brave hobbit, Frodo Baggins."

Frodo checked his shoulder. It wasn't bleeding, but it was still in pain. Something was out of place. Was there someone else in Rivendell? Wait. The cat and parrot. Of course. "What happened to the black cat, and the parrot?"

"You mean Gizzard and Clockwise," Gandalf said happily, correcting him.

Frodo nodded. "Yes. Where are they? Are they all right?"

Gandalf raised his hand towards the hobbit, before he set it down. "They're both fine. The last I heard, Gizzard ran into an old friend… I should rather say his lover and mate. The name the elves gave to this grey-and-white tabby cat is Mirilseld, but she prefers a shorter name, Gwen, or so she has repeated to me in the past..."

"Wait, you're telling me this cat can speak?" Frodo asked in confusion.

"No, that would be absurd," Gandalf stated. "I merely said the cat Gwen can read people's thoughts. She can communicate with me better this way than for anyone else."

"That gives me some comfort, but not much," Frodo admitted. He asked next, as sleep filled his eyelids, "Gandalf, where's Bilbo? I much desire to speak with him."

"He is here," Gandalf said. "Now, why don't you rest? You deserve it."

Frodo obeyed without question. His head rested on the pillow. In minutes, sleep overtook his thoughts, allowing him to enter an even stranger dream, involving a grassy countryside, a tower or two, and a few cats playing with each other.

*.*.*

Frodo's eyes shot open. Dawn was approaching quickly. His arm was useful again, giving him the strength he needed to get out of bed. Before him on the bedside table was clean garments of green cloth. But that wasn't what intrigued him most. It was the mirror that presented itself to him at one end of the room. He was thinner, as if he were still the same young nephew that used to tramp with Bilbo throughout the Shire. He couldn't piece it together: the dream he had this morning and something else that had yet to happen. It was hard to believe…

 _The banks are streaming ever south,_ _  
_ _and yet I go far,_ _  
_ _and yet I'm not alone anymore._

 _What is wrong with my head today?_ Frodo asked, deep in thought. Aloud, he told himself, "You must still be dreaming…" In realization, Frodo asked his reflection in the mirror, "no, that can't be right. Why is this happening only to me again?"

A knock was heard at the door, which was opened by Sam. It was clear to Frodo, as he faced his gardener and companion, Sam was worried.

"Mr. Frodo," Sam said, now confused, "is everything all right?"

Frodo tried to explain his dilemma, "Sam, do you think we're being watched? Maybe the Valar are the cause of our other..."

"Now Mr. Frodo," Sam said with great concern, "why would the Valar decide to make items appear out of nowhere, write reward notices on parchment, and make black cats and a parrot appear from thin air?"

Frodo sighed, defeated but wiser. "I suppose you have a point."

"Of course I do. If the Valar aren't cause of these mishaps, then perhaps it's something we've missed. Of course, I shouldn't know what our trouble is since I wasn't entirely affected by what else you have seen. All I have is this here horseshoe." He showed Frodo the lucky horseshoe, still in his hands.

Frodo and Sam debated for a brief moment, that is until Frodo asked about Gizzard, Clockwise and Gizzard's new girlfriend named Gwen. The effort was in vain, for Sam hadn't a clue where Gizzard and Clockwise were, except that Gizzard was chasing the cat Gwen throughout Rivendell's garden. After some convincing, Frodo was led out of the bedroom by Sam and through the many hallways of Elrond's house. However, he couldn't keep the music out of his head…

 _And I am not far away  
from you. From only you._

 _I am not far away,  
I am singing to you.  
Only you._

Frodo was bombarded in Rivendell's garden by his friends Merry, Pippin and Gandalf. But it was Pippin who practically blurted out that Frodo should be called the 'Lord of the Rings', until Gandalf corrected him. He did admit that Frodo was the Ring-bearer and Bilbo the Ring-finder. Yes, there was to be a feast, as Merry pointed out. However, Frodo couldn't keep the tune out of his mind… nay. It reverberated in the air like… nothing.

 _I am still here with you.  
I'm here  
with you._

 _I am here with you always.  
I am here._

"Stop!" said Frodo in protest, hoping to gain some decency over the situation.

Merry and Pippin, now confused, asked their older cousin at the same time, "Frodo, are you all right?"

A moment passed before Frodo said anything, "Yes, but I think we should search for Strider."

Just then, the elves rang many bells throughout Rivendell, which summoned the hobbits and Gandalf back inside the House of Elrond. As he followed his gardener, cousins, and the wizard out of the garden, Frodo couldn't help but feel as if someone was watching his every move. Whatever would happen to him now, he had a strange feeling he no longer wanted to be a part of the madness that was shaping his very life - not from the journey to Rivendell, but all the other chaos which included the strange melodies and items appearing, as well as disappearing out of the blue...

 _I am still here with you.  
Even in the Elf's darkest days, _  
_I am here with you always._

 _The banks are so near,  
Where I go without you, Legolas?  
I am here._

 _I am here with you always._

 _Could you stop this melodic tune, please?_ Frodo thought in a demanding tone. All at once the music faded. But one thing didn't make sense. An elf? This song was for an elf? Well, he had respect for elves, but wasn't the song about him? This made no sense. And yet… oh, he might as well head inside Elrond's house.

*.*.*

The hall was grand and filled with flames against the elegant walls. It was here that Frodo met Elrond for the first time, seeing the dark-haired elf in all his glory. And there was Glorfindel, the golden-haired wonder, sitting on one side of Elrond. Gandalf sat on the other side. And there as well was Elrond's daughter Arwen Undómiel, "Evenstar", who had just returned to Rivendell from her grandmother's forest home, Lothlórien. Frodo could not help it. He was abashed by her beauty, her grace, even as he sat at Elrond's table. The moment just seemed right…

 _How My Love Breezes On By_

 _How my love breezes on by,  
Is it the gentle touch of a lover's kiss?  
Or is it something we truly treasure?  
One can never really know of such matters._

 _But that is no mere coincidence…_

Frodo listened to Sam, whose pleas were unheard, as he, same as Frodo, were his guests of honor. Frodo did not see Strider, but then, where was the ranger? And all this scrumptious food… he dug into it at once, uncontrolled by his stomach's grand desire to digest and be filled.

 _No mere coincidence at all.  
Wherever I go, whatever comes my way,  
I will see you again._

 _Whether in Middle-earth, but by and by,  
the breeze led me here.  
And no matter what happens,  
No matter how deep._

Frodo's thoughts were distracted by the dwarf Gloin, although he didn't mind this. Then again, what really distracted Frodo and everyone in the room was Sam banging his horseshoe against one of Merry's gold cymbals, which the young hobbit was using a cover against the crashing. To both hobbits' disappointments, the horseshoe was bent and slightly misshapen. Merry's cymbals were damaged and dented from all the banging.

"Young hobbits!" Elrond fired at them. Frodo hadn't seen an elf so angered, and yet Elrond remained calm, "While you are here, you have certain privileges. Do not break them."

"Yes, Lord Elrond," Sam, Merry and Pippin said in unison.

However, Frodo's mind softened. There was another tune playing in the air, one that wouldn't leave him alone.

 _I am here with you.  
For this breeze flows deep  
And so does my love for you._

 _Oh how my love breezes by  
There's no question of that._

 _But one thing is clear:  
My love breezes on by  
like the wind and stars._

 _The End._

Frodo clamped his hands to the sides of his head. The tunes were just too much. Moving from one song to the next. Did it ever end? How would he know it would end? Wait. Was he singing by thought? Oh, great…

 _The Fuzzy Bunny Rabbit_

 _I have a bunny rabbit  
who is mysteriously blue.  
What's his trade of nature?  
That's up for you to decide._

 _But my fuzzy bunny rabbit  
longs to be outside.  
Right till dusk and dawn he comes,  
My little bunny rabbit._

 _Oh wait, I hear him call again  
along Middle-earth's shore._

 _Yes, I hear the rabbit,  
Oh my rabbit long and dear.  
He makes his jump to me  
And sings sweetly in my ear._

 _Stop!_ Frodo demanded, deep in thought. It was a miracle. The music stopped on its own. His thoughts were his own again. He felt so relieved! Why then was Glóin looking at him with great concern?

"What troubles you, Frodo." Glóin spoke, calmly, "You look as though your head is aching." The dwarf added, encouraging the hobbit, "Come! Everyone is eating this marvelous food. You should be glad you came all this way to Rivendell."

Frodo grinned. "I am. Thank you for the advice, Glóin." He and Glóin spoke about merrier times, long before the feast ended.

*.*.*

"Are we close, Gandalf?" Frodo asked the wizard in the grey robes.

"Almost," Gandalf said, cheery. "Ah. Here we are." He opened the door for the hobbit. Frodo was stunned. It was another hall, with more flaming fireplaces. And there… no. It was Bilbo.

"Uncle!" Frodo rushed up to Bilbo, embracing him fondly.

"My lad!" Bilbo said, hugging him tighter. On release, he asked his nephew, "Now. Tell me what's happened. I want to know every detail about the Shire and how you came to be here."

"Well, it all started when…" Frodo's thoughts were distracted. There was that familiar tune again. Why couldn't these songs leave him alone for once?

 _Oh, my fuzzy little bunny rabbit,  
Treading oh so carefully.  
But where, oh where, did Middle-earth go?  
My little bunny friend._

Frodo remembered the One Ring. He nearly handed the golden band to Bilbo, but couldn't. He was wowed by the new chain, lightweight but strong around his neck. But that wasn't what surprised him most. Bilbo's faced changed, his desire for the Ring was strong… and he withdrew his hand. Frodo stuffed the Ring away. He felt so bad, so sorry his uncle had to see it again. And yet, his uncle wanted details on the Shire once more…

 _Surely, fuzzy bunny rabbit  
You know how to get to Mordor.  
Just like a drum,  
you know how to get to Mordor._

Already, there was a lightness to the hall. Frodo felt complete in more ways than one. And yet, at length, he spoke of his travels with Bilbo and news about the Shire. But to be honest, Frodo hadn't expected to see Strider speak with Bilbo. It was a welcome sight…

 _So tell me bunny rabbit,  
On the last remorse:  
You know the way, yes you do,  
You know how to get to Mordor._

 _So let's be clear, little bunny  
No longer can you deny  
that Middle-earth is your home, too,  
and now it's time to say goodbye._

And he didn't expect a white rabbit to go parading around the room, performing tricks. Honestly, wasn't there anything good coming out from these item droppings in his world? Frodo sighed. He honestly did not know which was worse. And yet, there was elvish singing when Frodo returned to the Hall of Fire. Frodo watched Aragorn – Strider wander off with Arwen by his side. Whatever was going on… well, he just didn't know, did he?

 _And now, so long little bunny  
I do hope we meet again.  
Whether in this time or the next,  
You know where to find me._

 _So little bunny,  
Don't be sad.  
It's only a short trip south.  
We'll see each other again so quickly._

 _And then you'll be my bunny  
with a rising star or two.  
Just don't forget me little bunny,  
for I am your friend, too._

*.*.*

Bilbo's room was very elegant. There was a balcony overlooking south of Bruinen's ravine. Frodo breathed in and out. It was good to be here. But more importantly, it was here that Frodo and Bilbo spoke of fairer things, such as Elves, the stars, the trees, even the fall of the bright year in the woods. Frodo was enwrapped in the conversation that the door opened, revealing Sam standing on the other side. Frodo turned to his uncle once again.

"Have a goodnight's rest, Frodo," Bilbo said, clasping his nephew's hand.

"Goodnight uncle," Frodo embraced his uncle, moments before pulling away. He followed Sam out of the room thereafter, still enthralled and glad that Bilbo had made the journey to Rivendell alive and in one piece.


	22. 13: Gwendolyn

Gizzard's cat girlfriend, the grey-and-white tabby cat named Miriseld, Gwendolyn or Gwen for short, makes her first full appearance in this story. Mr. Cuddle-Muffin or Mortar will come up later. As for the Council of Elrond, that will come later, as I'm going to explore more of Merry and Pippin's characters. Also, Chapter 15 should be quite hilarious. :)

*.*.*

 **Chapter Thirteen:**

 **Gwendolyn**

Gizzard awoke to his stomach growling. He was hungry. Just what sort of food could he find if he snuck into the kitchens… nope. He was in the wrong room, Frodo's room to be precise, and currently being kicked out by Gandalf, no less. Just what had become of the wizard and why hadn't he seen him until now? But Gandalf wasn't mad, even as he spoke to the cat.

"Frodo will be fine, Ester. You certainly had a rough journey, yet you survived Mortar's attacks. How is it you were not aware of Gwen here in Rivendell? I'm positive she must be eager to see you." Gandalf explained, with a warm smile on his face. However, Gizzard couldn't get off the feeling that Mortar was still around. He placed his concerns with the wizard at once, which turned into another question altogether,

 _Can I ask where Clockwise or Gwen are? I would love to see how they are doing._

Gandalf chuckled softly. "Ester, what happened to your hatred towards the parrot Clockwise?"

 _I didn't say I hated him, Gandalf. I merely don't trust his sarcastic nerve to annoy me,_ Gizzard thought, bearing reluctance in his speech.

Gandalf nodded. "I see. Well Gizzard – Ester – you will find Clockwise and Gwen in the gardens. Remember: don't stray too far. While your brother Mortar may be thought of as dead, there is a possibility he will return for vengeance, against you."

 _Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me… Gandalf,_ thought Gizzard thought in earnest. Before he tore down the hallway, Gizzard looked back at the wizard in the grey robes and hat. _I realize Mortar is alive, but I know he will come back. When he does, I'll make sure to settle some issues with him, after gaining some knowledge from Elrond and Lady Arwen over this turn of events._ With that last note, the cat darted through the many hallways, down the familiar paths he took – he could recall from many years past – in order to reach the gardens outside Elrond's house. He hoped his friends were safe and sound.

*.*.*

The gardens were decked in marvelous fall colors. The browns, yellows, oranges and reds gave away the appearance that the elves' time to leave Middle-earth had come at last. It truly was a saddened display, interrupted the moment Clockwise flew down, landing with a crash on cobbled stone and grass. Gizzard shook his head, as he tracked down the grey-and-white tabby cat Miriseld, but he knew her better as Gwendolyn or Gwen for short. Gwen had spent much of her time in Rivendell. Gizzard didn't know why. Just that she was a spoiled cat who never once left Rivendell's soil for other lands. He would have to investigate this sooner rather than late.

But nothing could stop Clockwise from sprouting red feathers all over the place.

Gizzard faced Gwen with a serene look in his yellow cat eyes. _Can we talk alone?_

 _I'll be fine! You two love-cats carry on! There's no need to worry. I'll be – I AM SICK OF MOLTING! AH!_ Clockwise swiftly flew back to Elrond's house, where he – without paying attention – crashed into a stone pillar, where he collapsed on the balcony of Frodo's bedroom.

Gwen gave Gizzard a cheerful expression. _I wouldn't mind traveling with a friend. I'm sure the Elves do not mind either._ As she traveled with Gizzard towards a stream, Gwen faced her cat lover. _They trust you, you know? The Elves, but this is only because you and I are together. If we ever become mates, in an unconditional love, I would be glad to raise our children –_

Gizzard was shocked. Y _ou can't be serious. You want children at this point in our lives? Gwen, you were born in Middle-earth, weren't you? You're as immortal as the Elves._

Gwen glanced away from him, with a sad look across her face. _Ester, you must understand something: I was not born immortal. You and your brother Mortar each have come from the same family, yet you two have chosen different paths. It was meant to be, I suppose. We're not all immortal as you two. You both have gifts, as I have been given from Elrond._

Despite wanting to believe Gwen was telling the truth about him and his brother, Gizzard knew there was still something she was hiding from him. _We can still walk away from all of this. I mean, if you were born on Earth, the same as me, then maybe together we –_

 _It's not that simple, Ester,_ Gwen thought, slightly panicked.

 _Yes it is, Gwendolyn! You know as well as I do that we belong back home, someplace safer and… it's true, isn't it? I was merely guessing, but you really are from Earth?_ Gizzard asked, deep in thought.

 _No,_ thought Gwen reluctantly. _I wasn't born on the same world as you. I was born – in a different time, place, age. Despite the fact that you care for me enough to seek me out, the choices you have made so far should be determined at the council tomorrow. Go ask Elrond to join this council. Then, after the meeting is finished, I will give you the answers you seek concerning my past._ She paused. The thoughts bore against her heart like a slab of stone. _I know you want to believe me and need to find out who I am, but I cannot tell you the things I have seen. They are too painful for you to understand._ After plucking up her courage, Gwen decided then to apologize to him. _I'm sorry, Ester, but you need to understand the truth._

 _Maybe, but that will depend on your choice to tell me exactly what I've missed in these past fifty-some years,_ Gizzard thought sternly, rushing off to the elven city in a flurry.

He was confused and annoyed. Honestly, when were he and Gwen going to stop keeping secrets from each other. Nevertheless, he shook off thoughts of living inside a dream. This was reality, or was it? It certainly was real. The grass, brown soil, and grey-and-beige stone certainly gave that impression… no. He needed to think. He was wide awake and now he hoped Elrond would invite him to the council tomorrow. He just hoped Gwen would open up to him, but there was a fifty percent chance of that actually happening. Still, he had to try.

*.*.*

Mortar hid for three days. By the fourth, his cat senses picked up fish, swimming in a nearby stream. Only the stream rested outside Rivendell, in the valley of Imladris. Should he take the next step and grab the fish? It was too risky. His mouth watered for that fish. Then there was the Ring, his Scratch Toy. He needed it to best Gollum and to keep his claws and teeth sharpened. What could he do?

The one thing he did do: creep into the bushes and snatch a fish. He darted out of the way. There was his brother Ester, with that dame tabby cat Gwen. Oh, how he wanted to seduce Gwen again, like he did the first time. That would settle the odds between him and his brother… oh! Still, he snuck out, daring the risk of exposure and snatched three fish in the air. They were his now. His own. His _precious_ … oh no. He was sounding like Gollum.

But he had to do something… and so he took allegiance upon his own kin. With a whisper, he had Gwen's attention. Now to drag her off and seduce her once more… well, he hadn't expected Gwen to scratch him like that, disappearing before he had the chance to try again. He felt his cheek. It wasn't healing… not without that ring. He would get to it someday. He knew he would. He just needed to right angle and to fix his enemies and allies once more. Yes, he would have them! That was for sure. He wouldn't let anyone stop him now. And so, in haste, he fled the forests of Rivendell, daring to make his way out of sight before the elves sought him out once again.

*.*.*

Once the Hall of Fire was almost empty, Gizzard approached Elrond in his throne room. The last thing the black cat expected was remorse. He hardly deserved it. And yet, while outside he felt himself, it was inside that he felt nauseated. He calmed down, took a few deep breaths, before approaching the Elven Lord, who spoke to him in a kind but kingly voice.

"What news have you brought for me today, Ester?"

 _Not news, Lord Elrond; more of a request,_ Gizzard thought.

Elrond nodded, "Yes?"

 _May I, do forgive me if I am rushing you, join your council tomorrow? Gwen told me she wouldn't give me information about her past unless I spoke with your council and waited until fate decides to make the next move. I'm sure this was not all that Gwen thought when she spoke to me, but it's still enough and..._

Elrond raised a hand. "Calm down, Ester. You have great courage to come forth with this news, even as you say this is a request. Rest assured that I will expect you at the council before dawn tomorrow. Make sure you have a good night's rest. I will look forward to your arrival." He changed the subject a bit. "I also wish to know how Mirilseld is doing, now that she has seen you again."

Gizzard shrugged. _The same as always, Lord Elrond._

Elrond nodded with a suspicious look in his eyes, "I see."

At random, Gizzard thought, _I could have some advice on how the female mind works, but then again..._

"I do not believe that is necessary, Ester," Arwen said, joining in the brief conversation. "Gwen is a strong cat, and may yet be of some help to you and your companion, Clockwise. I hope in time you and Gwen will finally settle your differences."

Gizzard shook his head. _It might take years for me to settle my differences with Gwendolyn._ As he turned to Elrond, the black cat changed the subject to something more distressing. _When was the last time anyone saw my brother, Mortar?_

Elrond sighed in regret. "We have been tracking your brother for days, but he keeps moving closer to Rivendell. My only hope is that your brother doesn't plan on making a return trip to this city. Regrettably, he could..."

Clockwise flew into the throne room, panting. After taking a few, brief moments to recover, Clockwise at once faced Gizzard with a horrified look on his face:

 _Gizzard, I just saw Gwen out in the gardens. Your brother must have found her. She looks as if she's in pain._

Gizzard gave Clockwise a suspicious gaze. _Can I ask you how you managed to return so quickly to tell me this?_

 _I wasn't too far away from the gardens, when I returned here with this news. Gizzard, are you all right?_

Gizzard turned to Elrond and Arwen, shortly before returning his gaze to the parrot. _I'll be fine. Let's go before something else happens to Gwen._

 _Good idea,_ Clockwise thought in agreement, as he flew after the black cat out of the throne room.

But Gizzard was out the door faster than Clockwise could keep up. They had only a few seconds when – WHAM! – Gizzard was on the ground, recovering quickly, as was Gwen. It was a paining sight indeed.

 _What happened?_ Clockwise asked, confused. Gwen, you told me to get him.

 _It's nothing now. Matter's settled,_ Gwen stated, brushing herself off.

 _It's not nothing! Gwen, what's with all the secrets?_ Gizzard asked her, confused.

 _You want to know? Mortar was here and I was alone. Clockwise found me after it happened. After your brother tried to seduce me,_ Gwen said, serious.

 _Why are you two keeping secrets from me?_ Gizzard asked, suspicious of the two.

 _Let's just go inside. Shall we?_ Clockwise asked, leading the way.

 _Okay, but don't think for a second I'm not keeping my eyes on you two,_ Gizzard said. He was clearly peeved. What were they keeping from him that he didn't know about? He dared wonder if he would figure them out, Clockwise and Gwen. It was disappointing that he might never find out what was going on between them. Oh well. He would find out someday. That he would.

*.*.*

Evening came over Rivendell.

Gizzard sat in front of the fireplace, contemplating over the events that occurred that day. So much had happened. He spoke with Gandalf and Elrond over matters, but it didn't add up… his thoughts were interrupted when Frodo, Sam and Bilbo down the hallway. Gizzard grunted. He would have to tell Frodo the truth about the animals he was with. Surely Gandalf and Elrond would understand. They couldn't keep quiet that they could talk as much as the last animal. His eyes closed on him, heavily and tired. He found himself in a dream with Gwen. They were happy, and there was Clockwise, also happy. But in the shadows that lurked from beyond a green leaf bush, there were a pair of bloodshot cat eyes, watching him. His gaze turned to the garden again. There was Gwen, radiant as ever in the pale moonlight.

He awoke to Clockwise's chuckling. Gizzard yawned and stretched, but found himself rolling up into another furry ball. The rug was so soft and woolen, but enough to cause him to doze off again and dream, this time of Gwen and he, running around by the stream. It was the perfect end to a well-suited night.


	23. 14: Calm before the Storm

This chapter will most likely serve as a backdrop for what's about to happen in the Council of Elrond sequence. Chapter 15 is the chapter, as I said, will have its upcoming share of madness ahead. Wait and see. :)

Also, I apologize for not working on this story sooner. Had other stories I was working on and am just now in the mood to work on this one. Okay, let's go. :)

*.*.*

 **Chapter Fourteen:**

 **Calm before the Storm**

Pippin didn't wake up until mid-morning. Was he late for something? Oh yes! Now he remembered. He dressed hastily, before darting off to collect Merry, who woke up from a dreamless sleep. Merry wouldn't forgive him for his abruptness. Pippin had to face it: he was in trouble, but how much trouble? Maybe Merry would forgive him later in the day… which was faster than he thought. It was then Pippin wondered about the council, being held by Elrond. Instead of disturbing the council, the two hobbits stayed in Merry's bedroom, until…

"Look out!"

A green, plastic bottle flew in from a hole in the beamed ceiling. They recovered fast, staring at the bottle and seeing what was inside. The cap blew off, hurtling into Pippin's stomach. The hobbit was forced backwards, just long enough to catch the bottle before its green liquid splattered over the floor and onto Merry and Pippin's clothes. However, it didn't save the hobbits from being splashed on by the bottle's liquid. Not waiting for Gandalf to figure out the bottle, Merry searched and found the dark green cap, lying next to the same desk where Pippin fled. In haste, Merry corked the bottle, much to Pippin's relief. They were wet now and smelled like powdered sugar. They turned to one another, out of their wits.

Pippin asked him, "What is that bottle?" He added in concern, "Is my hair turning green?"

Merry told him, observantly, "I suppose it is, Pippin. Mine is too." He returned to their important subject. "Now, what does this bottle tell us?" He read, "It says 'Mountain Dew'… '2 Liters'… it contains 'sugar'…"

"Go on," Pippin said, becoming warier.

Merry nodded, as he admitted, "The rest sounds like rubbish. I can barely understand anything it says, let alone decipher what it means."

"Why don't you let me have a look?" Pippin asked, politely.

Merry shoved the bottle over to him. "Fine; let's see what you can find. I doubt you'll interpret much, after what I have discovered."

Pippin tried to read the small print across the plastic bottle, but he received a headache in the process. He passed the bottle back to Merry, telling him in a regretful response, "What a pity. I am not as intelligent as you, Merry."

"Are we ever intelligent, when it comes to reading and writing?" Merry asked, curious.

Pippin shrugged. "When the time comes, I suppose we will be…" he sighed heavily, "intelligent." He eyed the bottle in Merry's hands. "Until then…"

Pippin snatched the bottle from his cousin, twisted the cap off, and drank the greenish liquid down. Merry chased after his cousin around the room, before snatching the bottle back from Pippin. Soon, Merry and Pippin traded off the bottle until it was almost empty.

As the two hobbits enjoyed their last round of the sugary substance, a feminine voice broke their cheerful party. _What are you two doing?_

Merry and Pippin stopped laughing almost instantly.

Pippin muttered in Merry's ear, "Its Gwen."

Merry glared at him, "I know it is Gwendolyn, _Pippin_." As he stood up, Merry grabbed a brown bean from the bench, standing in front of the bed, and sniffed it loudly. "What do you think this is?"

 _Should I know?_ Gwen thought, questioning the hobbits with wary eyes.

"I think it's a bean, Merry," said Pippin, correcting him while ignoring the cat's harsh gaze.

Merry thought aloud. "This is unusual, how a single bean winds up in this room, at this time." He faced a chair, where he found three more chocolate-colored beans. Merry said, unsurprised, "I suppose there are more."

 _I wouldn't touch those. You both look as if you've had enough sugar to last an day_ , thought Gwen in warning. She heard a loud crash, coming from the porch. _I have to go. Don't you two try anything idiotic!_

"Merry, did you hear something?" Pippin asked, confused.

"No," Merry answered in a brash tone. After eating one of the brown beans, he extended out his hand to Pippin, "Do you want to try one?"

"Do we really need this? I think the cat is right about our sugar rush…"

"Pippin, cats cannot speak. If they did, what would we do with them? Now, are you going to eat these beans, or do I have to eat all of them myself?" Merry asked in concern.

Pippin briefly stared at the beans. Decisively, he snatched two of the beans from Merry's hand. "I shall. Thank you, cousin." He chucked as he put the beans inside his mouth. At random, Pippin asked, "What do you think they are discussing at the council?"

Merry shrugged. "Do we need to ask? I think it's better to wait until Frodo and Sam return."

"Where is Sam?" Pippin asked, anxiously.

"Who knows where that gardener ran off, but I hope he isn't getting into trouble," Merry barked.

"Trouble is our middle names," Pippin said with a happy expression across his face. He stared at Merry, as he pulled a couple of grilled mushrooms from his jacket pocket. "What is that?"

"They're called mushrooms, Pippin. I found them in the Hall of Fire last night. They have a different taste, yet they still are cooked right," Merry said, before extending his arm out to Pippin. "Do you want one?"

Pippin shrugged, and then grabbed a few grilled mushrooms from his cousin's hands. "Might as well," he said, gorging down the first mushroom. In amazement, he added, "This is delicious. The Elves left these here, just for you?"

"I said I found them, Pippin. I have no idea who made them, but I will agree with you: these mushrooms _are_ delicious," said Merry, as he stuffed his mouth. After he sat on the bench, Merry addressed his younger cousin, "This time, Sam hasn't barged in to tell us what we should and shouldn't do. He's been in a bad mood, as of late, and Frodo has as well, for the past month-and-a-half."

"So have you, Merry," Pippin admitted in an honest voice.

"Thank you, cousin," Merry said sarcastically, eating another grilled mushroom in silence. He admitted bluntly, "These mushrooms need salt."

"And sugar," Pippin said, finishing Merry's sentence. He suggested, "Maybe we should raid the kitchen for both ingredients."

"Pippin, I was thinking the exact same thing." Merry added curtly, "Let's go search for the kitchen. I'm sure there is one in this house, or Elrond would have to feed us somewhere else, since we're his guests."

As he followed his cousin, Pippin asked, "Do you think Frodo will notice if we're…"

"Pippin, I doubt he wouldn't mind," Merry said with confidence in his voice. He cocked his head towards the door. "Come on."

"Actually, I'll wait for you outside, until after you have dressed," Pippin said, fleeing the room through the open doorway.

"Good point, Pippin," Merry said, closing the door after him.

*.*.*

After Merry dressed and left his room, he discovered Pippin had vanished. Just where was that hobbit? He had a feeling where he went: Lord Elrond's council. Of course! In a mad dash, Merry sprinted to the porch and found Pippin, but also the council, debating over the One Ring. Well, at least they found it. Now what could they do? The kitchen, of course…

*.*.*

Pippin was soon thrown out of the kitchen by an elvish chef. That was disappointing. But it was in the hallway where things were about to get real interesting. It was also where he met the same female tabby cat.

Fed up with the cat's angry stare, Pippin barked, "What? What have I done to offend you, miss cat?"

 _My name is not 'Miss Cat'. My name is Gwen, or Gwendolyn, but you will call me by either name_ , Gwen thought. She had more to say to the hobbit. _I wouldn't consider you worthy of the title 'companion'. I can't see any reason why Frodo allowed you to accompany him from the Shire, all the way out here, in Rivendell._

"Frodo is my friend, and how can you understand a single word I say?" Pippin asked, bewildered by the cat's rogue thoughts.

Gwen was appalled by this question. She questioned him back in a sharp tone. _Do you think I am blinded by false treachery? I happen to be a very good tabby cat. I will have you know I am not –_

Gizzard cut her sentence short. Pippin was stunned to hear his thoughts, yet Gizzard's attention was fixed on Gwen. _Gwendolyn, that's enough! You can speak with Master Took later. For now, I have more important matters to discuss with you, concerning your past._

 _I'll speak with you later, Peregrin_ , Gwen thought, as she bolted down the hallway.

Confused, Pippin asked the two cats aloud, _"Wait, how is it I can hear your thoughts?"_ He paused. Louder, he asked in desperation, "GWEN! GIZZARD, I –"

"Shh! Not so loud, Pippin. Do you want everyone to hear you?" Merry asked in a low, muttering voice.

Using his normal voice, Pippin asked his friend, "Merry, how is it I can understand what those cats are thinking? I haven't said anything about this… gift."

"Gandalf told us the cats are gifted by the elves, or was it Strider?" Merry asked, as he thought deeply. He shook his head, changing the subject, "It doesn't matter. Right now, we should wait until after the council has finished, and then ask Frodo, Sam, and Gandalf about this… talent. I'm sure they will be very curious to hear your accounts."

"Frodo has been acting strange around those cats and the parrot Clockwise," Pippin said, truthfully. He sighed in regret, "I'm not sure about this. What if our friends do not believe me, or my sentiments?"

"Then I'll believe you." He chuckled, as he added, "It won't be so bad, Pippin." He ended the conversation on a frantic note. "The morning is waning on us. We had better make sure the council has finished."

"Right," Pippin said, following Merry down the hallways. The two hobbits eventually returned to the corridor, where they could see the porch and the council, which was almost ready to part ways.


	24. 15: Propriety and Chaos

Here we are during the Council of Elrond sequence. I know we're in the revision, but those who gave me ideas for the items will be mentioned at the Epilogue. Also, the "sunglasses of evil" quote is from the video titled "The Lord of the Rings in 60 Seconds", audio by Hollywood Video and editing by ooakoo.

*.*.*

 **Chapter Fifteen:**

 **Propriety and Chaos**

Frodo awoke with a new sensation. It was hours before Pippin roused Merry from a peaceful sleep, and yet Frodo noticed this change all the same. No more foreign music playing inside his thoughts. It was quite peaceful and it relieved him immensely. He was able to listen to elvish music, as well as think of songs from the Shire that he longed to hear once more. However, even from the joy, his heart quaked as a Black Rider in the same dream he had before stabbed him with the same knife a second time.

He dressed and met Sam along the terraces, standing before the flowing, loud river Bruinen. They spoke for a while, talking about the East and the dangers that lay ahead, should their road continue on that way. They met up with Gandalf and Bilbo when a bell toiled loudly throughout the elven city. Gandalf only needed to say a few words: the Council of Elrond was about to begin.

*.*.*

At the House of Elrond, Frodo followed Gandalf and Bilbo the wide porch, where several guests gathered, taking their seats at the chairs presented before them. Frodo hardly knew most of them, remembering Glóin and that auburn-haired dwarf… that must have been his son. Glorfindel was there too. Frodo whistled softly to himself.

"So, this is the Council of Elrond," Frodo murmured under his breath.

"Yes, Frodo. It is," Gandalf said with a sigh.

Frodo glanced over at Gizzard. There was the black cat, accompanied by the parrot Clockwise and the tabby cat Gwen. They sat next to Elrond, of all people. Frodo shook his head. He found it just typical that the cats and parrot would decide to…

The meeting began as soon as ever with Boromir asking numerous questions. Elrond just about had enough towards the end, especially when he pulled out a carved, etched stick. Much to his amazement, Gandalf protested, "Master Elrond, what is the meaning of this atrocity? We will not need a stick, for us to speak in turn…"

Elrond smacked the stick hard against his chair, forcing the wizard to fall silent. Calmly, Elrond told the company, "Does anyone else wish to argue?"

Speaking out of turn, Frodo asked, "How is a stick supposed to help us, during this council? I am sorry, but I do not see any reason why we should have a stick…"

"This is no ordinary stick, Frodo," said Elrond in a stern tone.

Frodo tried not to laugh. "It looks ordinary from here."

Aloud, Elrond addressed the council, "Now, let us wait until this stick speaks and has its say on what we will discuss concerning the One Ring and…"

Gandalf, this time interrupting the Elf Lord, admitted with a knowing expression across his face, "I have heard of 'talking sticks', Master Elrond. They only work if a person with strength and courage has taken it from an Elf willingly. These talking sticks have a certain difficulty opening up to…"

Frodo argued in a logical response, "It is a stick, Gandalf. Sticks cannot speak or move."

"Have you already forgotten the cats and parrot, Frodo? You still have much to learn about Middle-earth," said Gandalf in a serious tone.

o-o-o

Frodo listened with good intentions as tales were told. That of the Lonely Mountain and much more. However, not everyone was inclined to listen. Clockwise kept zooming around the porch, cawing and cooing, as if it were mating season all over again. However, misfortune soon brought him to perch on top of many heads, including that of Glóin's, who was in the middle of telling his tale.

"Get this bird off of me, Gimli!" shouted Glóin, annoyed.

In realization, Gimli answered, "Oh! Right, I'll grab my new weapon…"

"Son, set that hammer down!" ordered Glóin in a panicked response, as Gimli prepared to attack the parrot.

 _Don't Gimli!_ Gizzard thought in protest, but the Dwarf didn't pay attention. _STOP!_

The cat leaped onto Gimli's shoulder, forcing the Dwarf to let the sledge hammer fall on his boot. Once Clockwise returned to his perch on the floor, Glóin set the sledge hammer behind Gimli's chair, before he helped Gimli return to his seat. Clockwise chuckled behind his beak, but received a harsh glare from Gwen.

Gizzard approached Elrond, once the commotion had somewhat calmed down. _Lord Elrond, would now be a good time to inform them, and me, of Gwendolyn's past?_

Elrond nodded to the black cat, as Gizzard returned to his seat next to Clockwise and Gwen. The Elf Lord then muttered to Gizzard, "Very well, Ester. I will tell the council some of Gwen's tale, but listen carefully for I will not say it again."

Gizzard nodded in reply. _Very well Lord Elrond._

Returning his gaze to the company, Elrond addressed them, "Before we delve further into the dealings in the South and East, I will tell briefly and in some detail about Gwendolyn and her past, explaining how she became of great importance and concern to the Elves of Rivendell, Mirkwood, and Lothlórien."

He paused. "Gwendolyn, Gwen in the shortened name and Mirilseld in the Elvish tongue, was born and raised in a dark era, plagued by rats. She didn't arrive in our world, Middle-earth, until she turned nine years old. Within that timeframe, Gwendolyn found a hardbound book, as she recounted many times to me. This book was foreign to her, for she had never seen a book before in her entire life, until that moment. How she came to our world is another question, but she will not say when or for what reasons brought her here. For now, I will move on with the tale."

Gwen nodded, as Elrond continued the story. "I met Gwendolyn a year before Sauron had been destroyed and the Ring was taken by Isildur. Soon after Sauron's demise, Gwendolyn became very ill. As she was an old cat by that time, it became my responsibility to heal her. And I did, but it was agreed by the Valar to give her immortality. Once the Third Age came almost four years later, Gwendolyn followed me until I settled down in Rivendell. This didn't suit her, as she was young and naïve back in those days. She would spend much of her time in Lothlórien. I do not know why she would choose to leave Imladris, yet she did for her reasons were entirely her own. It wouldn't be until after Aragorn came to Rivendell that Gwendolyn met Gizzard or, as he is known here, Ester. In secret, Gwendolyn would travel to the Misty Mountains. Again, I do not know much about her travels there, but I learned in time that she hunted for Ester's older brother, Mortar or, known more by the free peoples, as Mr. Cuddle-Muffin."

"It would seem Mr. Cuddle-Muffin has not given Gizzard or I any grief within the time we hunted for him and the creature called Gollum," admitted Strider as a statement.

Gwen then heard loud laughter coming from a room, somewhere inside the house. _Excuse me._ She turned to Gizzard with an understanding look on her face. _We will talk later. I promise, Ester._ She fled from the porch seconds later.

Before Gizzard could think of a single word to say about Gwen's sudden disappearance from the company, Elrond spoke aloud all that he could remember of Sauron and the Rings of Power, as well as their forging. As he delved further, Elrond spoke of the Last Alliance and the Battle of Dagorlad that took place before the Black Gate of Mordor. Gwen returned to the porch, moments before Elrond finished telling the history of the victory of the Last Alliance and the temporary demise of Sauron. As Gwen sat next to Gizzard on the table, Elrond's vision was penetrated by darkness. After a moment of wondering if everyone was still with him, Elrond tore off a pair of rectangular, octagonal, darkened lens spectacles. Elrond stared at the spectacles with a bewildered expression written across his face.

"What are those, Master Elrond?" asked Frodo, also becoming confused.

"I do not know," admitted Elrond, still staring at the spectacles.

 _I believe they are called sunglasses, Lord Elrond. Of course, I do not remember sunglasses ever appearing in the books, unless someone has tampered with…_ Gizzard cut his thoughts short with a shocked look across his face. He then remembered his previous owner, and wondered if she had something to do with all the current madness taking place at the meeting. He hoped this wasn't true, next to all the chaos that took place during the journey to reach Rivendell.

Aloud, Elrond told the black cat in a stern tone, "If these are indeed, what you called, sunglasses, then I shall name them the 'sunglasses of evil'."

"There doesn't seem to be anything evil about them, Lord Elrond," said Frodo in protest.

"No, you may be right," admitted Elrond. "Still, we should…"

 _I do not see anything evil about them either. In my opinion, they are very…_

Gizzard interrupted her. _Gwendolyn, let Lord Elrond speak._

The council continued with many voices speaking at different times. Strider was introduced as Aragorn, which suggested to Frodo that maybe the Ranger should take the Ring, since it was his to inherit. It didn't happen, but the surprise of all was Aragorn presenting the 'Sword that was Broken' to the assembly.

The talks went further with Legolas pressing his tale on how Gollum escaped. To add, Gizzard's past was also presented on the table, thanks to Aragorn. There was much to be said for that.

Just then, the sun's light dimmed slowly around Frodo. Though Gandalf and the rest of the company could not see what was happening with the sun, he knew something was wrong. He could not cry out in fright, for in a blink of an eye all the light burst brightly into an array of pure white. As he stood up, Frodo felt the floor churn into a shady, white-flowing mist. He then saw a figure approach him from within the bright, white space that surrounded them. The figure appeared to be in angel-form, as if she was bred from another time and place.

The woman, clad in a white, flowing dress, warned him, "They saw you. They know you are here. They will not rest until all the world is changed, both yours and theirs. You must hurry, Frodo Baggins. You must find out who they are and stop them, or everything you know will change… forever."

"Who is causing all of this… madness?" asked Frodo, as if he desperately needed answers. As the woman tore off back into the flashing white mist, Frodo cried, _"Wait! Wait…"_ He was forced back into his chair, as the world around him fell into utter darkness.

*.*.*

Frodo snapped out of it in time to hear about Gandalf being held prisoner by Saruman. In spite of this, he watched Gwen leave the porch in search of Merry and Pippin. But who would take the Ring to Mordor? At the sound of the lunch bell Frodo stood up, declaring that he would take it there, admitting that he didn't know the way. Sam climbed out of the bushes, announcing his presence and that he would come along with Frodo, admitting then and there they had found themselves in a pickle.


	25. Interlude 6: A Tentative Friendship

**Interlude Six:**

 **A Tentative Friendship**

"Yes, I understand. We'll get to our homework, but we're working on an intervention right now… yes, that's correct." Nett paused, and then spoke into the cell phone's receiver. "Yes Dad, Erita and I are with Jessica Nytch. She's right here with us in Erita's dorm room… okay. We'll work on our homework soon. Goodbye Dad." He hung up seconds later.

A week had passed and already, a massive blizzard swept across the country. Luckily, the college campus wasn't hit too badly with snow and sleet. However, the three of us spent most of the day inside my dorm room, using whatever free time we had to work on dropping items and altering the first book in the trilogy. Thankfully, that very same book was still titled _The Fellowship of the Ring_. Ever since Nett, Jessica, and I snapped out of our frenzy with _Chapter II: The Council of Elrond_ , I wasn't sure where we would stand with our growing/reviving friendship. All the while, I was becoming clueless and wasn't sure what else to add to Chapter 3 in Book Two.

Once Nett was off his cell phone, after he spent the next five minutes texting his roommates and relatives, I faced the television screen and pressed _Play_ on my remote control. Jessica kept her gaze fixed on the first book of _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy. Even though I felt certain Jessica should pay attention to her own movie – as usual, I was into western films and "The Lord of the Rings" than watching a comedy – I nonetheless decided to watch the rest of the film. Ironically, it was the 2002 live-action film titled "Scooby-Doo". I realize I wasn't in the mood to watch a comedy – I still wasn't at the time, but this one did manage to spark another idea for an item to drop into the story.

So anyway, I was lying on top of my bunk bed when I told, rather asked, Nett and Jessica in a surprisingly, honest tone, "Hey Jessica, Nett, what do you think would happen if the Daemon Ritus fell into the book trilogy? I mean, do you think it's possible to have an object from a film enter a jinxed book…"

"No, you would be crazy to think that will ever happen," said Nett in disbelief.

I shrugged. "I was just asking a question."

He replied, "Well…"

Jessica interrupted our conversation, as she sat the book back down on the bed, "Look, you two."

I groaned and asked, "At what?"

"Just come over here, Erita," barked Jessica, groaning right back. As I made my way over to the edge of the bed, moments after Nett had stared shocked at the book, Jessica pointed out to Nett and me, "Nett, you said it wasn't possible for an item in a film to enter these books?"

"Yeah," said Nett, still bewildered, "but I didn't think… the Daemon Ritus would… I mean…"

"Nett, you're stuttering," I said firmly, snatching the book away from Jessica before she could protest.

As I stared at the new passages in the first few pages of _Chapter III: The Ring Goes South_ , I gave into the humor that was now displayed amongst all the Fellowship members. Simultaneously, all the Elves of Rivendell were affected by the Daemon Ritus as well, including Legolas Greenleaf and Gimli. Despite feeling the need to help Legolas out, I found this exchange taking place to be hilarious in my book. However, Jessica and Nett looked at me as if I had gone completely mental. I wasn't surprised by their quick reactions to this rare, happy moment.

Nett soon asked me, his face showing a concerned expression, "Erita, are you all right?"

"Huh?" I asked out of confusion. After I calmed down enough to talk in a normal voice, I replied, "Yeah – Yes, I'll be fine." I paused. Once I told myself several times to relax, I quickly commented, "This has to be one of the most hilarious scenes I have ever read. I can't believe I came up with it."

"Don't flatter yourself, Erita. You're not the only person in the world who could come up with this idea." Slyly, Jessica added, "I'm sure I would have thought of the same thing."

"Yeah, but all you want to do is hurt my Legolas," I admitted, but stopped myself a second too late.

Nett asked me in a warning tone, "He's _your_ Legolas?"

All the while, I kept on wondering, imagining, how the characters in the book were taking to my original songs and poetry. It must have been a blunder…

"Did you hear what I said?" asked Nett, drawing my attention back to reality.

"What?" I asked, adding in a word to fill in the conversation.

"Nett, can I talk with Erita alone? I need to discuss my friendship with her," said Jessica, ready to end the already dead conversation.

"All right," said Nett in a serious tone. His face turned grave towards me, as he added, "I'll see you and Jessica at the dinner party. You remember? The one my parents are putting on this weekend?"

I nodded, as a timid expression shown across my face. "Yeah, I remember."

Nett paused, and then ended the conversation, "I'll see you on Saturday." He then let himself out of the dorm room and suite, closing the front door loudly behind him.

Unsurprised by Jessica's smug, yet stunned look, I told her, sharply, "Look Jessica, I don't know what your schemes are, but don't mess this up for me and Nett."

Softly, Jessica muttered under her breath, "I didn't say Legolas was mine."

Overhearing, I asked in confusion, "What?"

"It's nothing…"

"No, what did you say?" I asked in a serious tone.

Jessica shrugged. I should have known I wouldn't get any information out of her. However, she did admit, "It's just that I would say the same thing about Frodo."

"Of course, Jessica," I replied, half-heartedly. "You're obsessed about him."

"I know," Jessica remarked with day-dreaming eyes. "He's so…"

"Not your type," I told her right back, knowing I had her full attention.

Jessica shot me a deadly expression, when she asked in a soft tone, "What do you mean, Rashkin?" She only said my last name if she was angry. I knew she was furious with me at this point.

Changing the subject, only too fast, I asked her, "Shouldn't we discuss the terms of friendship?"

Shooting me another venomous expression, Jessica barked, "What friendship? Our friendship is based upon who is more obsessed with Elves and Hobbits. There aren't any terms of friendship. This is more like a wordy brawl, than a friendship. Besides, best friends wouldn't treat each other like dirt, Erita."

"Why do you always yell and harp at me? What have I done to make you so agitated?" I asked, also growing furious.

"I could name a lot of things. One of them being my cat that constantly is beat up by your cat," snapped Jessica. Before I could protest, Jessica ended this argument before it grew worse. "You know something? I'm done here. I can't stand around and be treated like I'm the jerk and you're the queen. We're supposed to be friends, Erita. Not enemies."

"Jessica, we've only been acting like enemies because we've taken sides. You didn't always act this bossy. You used to be a good friend. What happened to you to make you so… upset all the time? Do you actually think that Frodo Baggins is going to protect you from everything?" I asked, but I wasn't sure if I had gone too far.

Much to my surprise, Jessica's face showed complete bewilderment. Before I could stop my former best friend, Jessica had fled out from my dorm room and suite. I wasn't sure what to do, since both my best friends – former and recent – were angry or upset with me. How much more of this could I take? How would I survive, knowing that both Nett and Jessica already found out what I was doing with the first book? I couldn't have this on my shoulders, but neither could I face the truth yet. I still wasn't ready to take that kind of a risk, let alone the burden that now stood upon my shoulders.

As my eyes poured over the pages of Chapter 3, in Book Two of _The Fellowship of the Ring_ , I began to realize that maybe the films might be affected as well. It was hard to guess, but the odds weren't too farfetched for me to understand. Then it dawned on me to watch the first film in the trilogy and see what happened next. Just as I made my way towards the DVD player and the flat screen television box, there was a knock on the dorm suite's front door. Should I answer it? I had a one-out-of-five guess which the person was standing behind the door: Jessica or Nett. Just as I randomly decided to drop a wooden door right in the middle of the Fellowship's path, before they left Rivendell, there were three loud rasps against the wood of the front door. No longer taking any chances with the book, I skidded out of my dorm room and rushed towards the front door. On the other side of the door, to my surprise, were Jessica and Nett… neither one looked pleased to return to my dorm suite.


	26. 16: Gwen's Past

As I worked through this chapter, I found the OCs' points-of-views became more focused on Gizzard and Gwen's relationship, with some comic relief from Clockwise the parrot. Since this chapter follows the first few pages of _Chapter III: The Ring Goes South_ , in Book Two of _The Fellowship of the Ring_ , it only seemed natural to learn more about these three OC animals when everything else takes place.

*.*.*

 **Chapter Sixteen:**

 **Gwen's Past**

Shortly after he caught Gwen speaking by thought to Pippin Took, Gizzard bolted down the many hallways inside Elrond's house. Just as Gizzard reached the Hall of Fire, he was swiftly followed by Gwen and his noisy, annoying companion Clockwise. Gizzard wasn't all too happy to see Clockwise, given the parrot had nearly dozed off while the Council was held.

Happily, Clockwise told the two cats by thought, _So, how are my two favorite cats doing?_

Gizzard winked at Gwen, giving her the signal she was waiting to notice. Gwen turned to Clockwise and replied, thoughtfully, _Clockwise, could you excuse us for a few minutes?_

 _Why? I'd like to be around where the action is, and frankly –_

 _Clockwise_ , snapped Gizzard in a firm response, _please leave us alone for a while._

Sighing in regret, Clockwise soon asked Gizzard and Gwen, _All right, but lunch is going to be held soon in the next hall. Will you two be able to make it?_

 _Yes, we'll be there Clockwise. Don't worry_ , thought Gwen, as Clockwise turned to leave.

Gizzard stopped the red bird with a brief meow. _Clockwise – you're not the only one who's been…_

 _I know about your brother, Gizzard, all too well_ , thought Clockwise. _We'll find him._ The parrot then flew off out of the Hall of Fire.

Gwen turned to Gizzard with a sharp look across her face. _You know he means well. I don't see why you have to treat him so harshly…_

 _He's an annoyance, Gwen, and a hindrance. During the journey, I was looking for him, but there are times when I feel like he doesn't belong in this world._ Gizzard sighed thoughtfully for a brief moment. _I just wonder what his story is like and where he grew up._

 _He has to learn to stop annoying you and start acting like a friend. That's what anyone could say to him_ , thought Gwen.

 _That's what I'm afraid might happen_ , thought Gizzard in a serious tone. Changing the subject, he told her, _So, could you tell me your story in fuller detail?_

 _I'm sure you don't need to hear it…_

 _Gwen, it's me. I won't repeat what's said in thought. I promise_ , thought Gizzard in confidence.

 _It's not you who I'm worried about might keep a secret, but your brother could still trace this conversation from your very thoughts. Ester, I don't want you to get hurt again_ , thought Gwen in a troubled tone.

 _I'll be fine, Gwen. Now, tell me your story from your perspective_ , thought Gizzard, encouraging the tabby cat to tell her tale in full detail.

Gwen paused, and then glanced up at Gizzard's face. _All right, but I must warn you that the beginning is bleak, dark, and troublesome. You see, I was born in the Dark Ages on Earth. Europe was a horrid place back then, with the Black Plague everywhere. It was awful and yet, I was growing feeble. I knew if I stayed around much longer, I myself would die, but not from a natural old age. That was when I spotted a hardbound, enchanted book. I opened its pages and I was sent to Middle-earth during the end of the Second Age. It was after Elrond and the Last Alliance defeated Sauron that Elrond Half-elven found me. He brought me back to Rivendell, healed me, and gave me a much longer life than I could have dreamed was possible. I spent years traveling through this Elven realm, Imladris, with all of its trees, creatures, and beings. I doubt I'll ever leave, especially after the fate of the One Ring is decided._

 _Go on, Gwen. Finish the story_ , thought Gizzard in encouragement.

Gwen took a deep breath, and then explained further in thought, _Just when I thought I would never fall in love and possibly have children, you come along and tell me I'm the most beautiful cat that's ever lived. You would have given up your life to protect me._

 _I still am keeping to that promise, Gwen. You know that_ , thought Gizzard in a serious tone.

Gwen thought in explanation, _Well, the rest of the story you already are aware of. The day we learned about Mortar still being alive and searching for the One Ring or his Scratch Toy. We cannot let him get to the One Ring, or else the fate of Middle-earth would be in jeopardy._ Gwen paused for a long moment. _If the Council decides that Frodo Baggins should take the Ring into Mordor, then we can't –_

 _I know, and that's why I'm keeping a sharper eye out on him_ , thought Gizzard.

Gwen nodded in reply. _Good, then let's make sure it stays that way._ As she tore off through the Hall of Fire, Gwen turned to Gizzard and asked him, curtly, _Are you coming, Ester?_

 _Yes_ , thought Gizzard, looking around the Hall one last time, before he followed Gwen down a corridor and into the same hall where the Elves, Hobbits, Wizard, Men, and Dwarves had entered several minutes ago.

*.*.*

Once everyone finished eating, the large group went their separate ways throughout the elven city. Gizzard waited until the hall was mostly cleared out before approaching Aragorn. The moment he was a few inches away from the Ranger, Gizzard caught a glimpse of Gwen and Clockwise giving him concerned expressions across their faces. Soon after Gizzard nodded at them to leave him to his conversation with Aragorn, Gwen led the parrot down a hallway, just outside the hall.

The second Gizzard faced Aragorn, the Ranger told the black cat, "I can see that you and Gwendolyn have become very close, as of late."

 _By close, you mean that we might be mated. Aragorn, Gwen is different than when I first met her. She's become more… mysterious and quick-tempered. I wonder if there's something wrong with her, or whether my brother did something to her in the past_ , thought Gizzard in a concerned tone.

Aragorn nodded. "Then my only suggestion would be to discuss that matter with her. Otherwise, you may have difficulties speaking with Gwen again, possibly for a long time."

 _I will, and thank you for the advice, Aragorn. You may become a great King sometime in the near future. I won't forget what you told me_ , thought Gizzard, ending the conversation as he fled out of the hall through the opening.

o-o-o

The moment Gizzard entered the hallway, he saw Clockwise flying off through the Last Homely House and out of his sight. Just as Gizzard turned to Gwen, he watched her briefly as she fled in the other direction.

Bravely, Gizzard spoke to Gwen aloud, in thought, _Gwendolyn! I realize now what troubles you! You're still thinking about my brother, Mortar! Aren't you, Gwen? You can't let the thought slip away._ As he approached his girlfriend, Gizzard told her, thoughtfully, _Tell me what your story is with my brother and your relation to him._

 _You don't need to know this part, Ester. It's personal and close to my heart_ , thought Gwen, sharply.

 _If we are meant to be mated, you'll tell me everything. No more secrets_ , thought Gizzard in a sharp, serious tone.

Gwen paused. _I not only hunted for your brother, Mortar, Ester. That wasn't my reason for searching for him. Ever since I met him, some unseen force pierced my heart and made it tainted… slightly. I cannot leave Rivendell, not only because of the One Ring, but of your brother's fate. He… coaxed me into feeling the need to want to be with him. He used his own powers against my own, telling me that Elves were not meant to be the more powerful, next to the Maiar and Valar._ She paused a second time. _He is not good anymore, but I believe as you should that there is some hope left for Mortar. It's finding him that's the problem. He's been seduced by Sauron and the One Ring…_

 _I know he has_ , thought Gizzard. _I met him once and he started acting strange. He kept telling me, asking me to join him in his deceitful cause for power. He lusts for the One Ring. He'll do anything to get it, but if he's after you as well. Then, I'm afraid I'm going to have to not only bring him back to the light, but also tell him not to harm you anymore._ Sharply, Gizzard stated in thought, _I know my brother. He wouldn't try to seduce anyone. It's not his way._

 _You don't know him, Ester. Maybe from the beginning, he's always been bad. If there ever was any reason he would give up the powers that Sauron and the Ring have given him, then we…_

 _Gwen, I know my brother_ , thought Gizzard in a serious tone.

Gwen told him back, thoughtfully, _Mortar is not the cat you've always thought he was. He tried to seduce me and he could kill you, if you gave him a chance to do so. Don't give him that chance, for both our sakes and for Clockwise's sake. Please, trust Clockwise. I know he's your friend…_

 _He's a nuisance. I can't be companions with him again_ , thought Gizzard.

 _Couldn't you talk with him and find out if he's…_

 _Gwen, I can't do it. Don't you understand?_ Gizzard paused. _He's not going to speak about his past. He's going to pretend that everything's all right, cheerful, and in his mind pleasant without the clumsiness. I can't risk my fate over his. That's not what companions do, Gwen._

 _I think you should rethink who and what you're dealing with. Hopefully, after this war is over, you'll change as well. I've only ever wanted what was best for you, Gizzard. Not because I wanted it, but because I love you. I have always loved you and now… you act as if you've missed something important, something close to your heart. I know you care for your brother's well-being, but don't make it look like he's the only animal that matters. You have friends and companions, as well as beings that care about you. Please, don't let us down, Ester. I'm begging you… don't – let – us – down, for all our sakes_ , thought Gwen, ending the conversation on a sharp note.

Aloud, Gizzard told Gwen in thought, _Gwen, I'll speak with Clockwise, prior to leaving Rivendell._ He then saw Gwen nod back to him in reply, before watching her run down the hallway, disappearing from his sight in seconds.


	27. 17: The Daemon Ritus

The idea to use the Daemon Ritus from the 2002 live-action film "Scooby Doo" was sparked by my roommate, ValueMyHeart, as we watched the movie. Otherwise, you the readers will have to read on to understand why the Daemon Ritus is in this chapter. Also, _Chapter III: The Ring Goes South_ , from Book Two in _The Fellowship of the Ring_ , is split up into two chapters for this story. Part 1 obviously takes place at Rivendell, but Part 2 or Chapter 18 begins after the Fellowship set out from Rivendell. I should let you, the readers, know as well that I didn't write the entire two months of the hobbits' stay at Rivendell, since that would take too long to work on and wouldn't get us straight into the Fellowship's journey. On a final note, this chapter is also the longest one in this story so far. Not because of the events, since there are a few, but the majority of it is because of what happens with the Daemon Ritus.

*.*.*

 **Chapter Seventeen:**

 **The Daemon Ritus**

The whole time Frodo ate lunch, his gaze met Gizzard's, whose expression was very… glaring. Honestly, didn't that cat have anything else better to do? He couldn't read his mind. So, how would he know what he was thinking? It sure beat him. Leaving the cat be, he continued eating his second course in silence.

*.*.*

Day turned to night and soon, Frodo found himself back in his bedroom. There was a catch: Gizzard and Clockwise were already in the room with him. What? How did they get here? Clockwise was perched on top of the backboard of Frodo's bed, while Gizzard, found himself on his bedside table. This was the last thing Frodo wanted.

Approaching the bed stand, Frodo told the black cat, "Shouldn't you be back in Strider's room?" He paused. Sharply, he asked, "You don't know how to speak. Do you, Gizzard?" He paused again. "Well, you wouldn't want to be caught by the Elves, at this late hour…" He let his voice fade away, as he gave up on the black cat and turned towards the bed.

Just as Frodo reached the back of the bed, he heard a faint voice growing clearer inside his head. _You're not crazy, Frodo Baggins, not about me or my… animal friends._ Right as Frodo faced the cat, Gizzard spoke to him yet again by thought. _I can talk as can Clockwise and my girlfriend Gwendolyn, or Gwen for short as you humans name her._ Shortly after jumping down from the bed stand, Gizzard leaped onto the bed and approached the hobbit. Kindly, the black cat asked Frodo, _You don't seem surprised that I can speak. Can you tell me what's happened in the past, which makes you understand me?_

Hesitantly, Frodo explained in a soft tone, "I know there are creatures throughout Middle-earth that can speak. I, to be honest, haven't yet met one, such as you, who can talk." He added with remorsefulness in his eyes. "To be honest, I've never met one such creature that could speak. This is incredible."

Gizzard nodded. _Fair enough, since Gwen let slip that my brother, Clockwise, she, and I can talk to your cousin, Pippin, things will become more dangerous, for us and for you. If you indeed knew these talking chipmunks, then that might give Mortar – Mr. Cuddle-Muffin an advantage._

In a serious tone, Frodo responded, "Well, I don't know who else knows you can speak. Maybe Gandalf or Strider… but I doubt it." His gaze met Gizzard's suspicious look.

 _Could or can hear an animal's thoughts, Frodo Baggins? Something tells me you knew what Mortar was thinking, long before I directly spoke back to you, at this late hour_ , thought Gizzard.

"Something tells me you already knew," said Frodo, shyly.

Gizzard nodded. _It seems I did know ahead of time. I can admit this, Frodo; I have been around Rangers far longer than I have hobbits. Your race is an interesting breed of beings._

"You're not the first animals that can speak in this world," admitted Frodo. "Maybe your parrot friend didn't inform you of that information."

 _This is nothing, really Gizzard. I had no idea Frodo would know I knew some of the crows could talk, let alone the Eagles. Why – Why are you staring at me that way?_ Clockwise thought, as Gizzard flashed him a warning glare.

 _You're in trouble now, Clockwise! COME HERE!_ Gizzard yelled out, all in thought, as he chased Clockwise out of Frodo's bedroom.

Frodo shook his head in disbelief, seconds after he closed the bedroom door. Then he told himself, "I wonder what troubles them… perhaps I'll never know." He walked back to his bed stand, dressed, and climbed under the sheets of his bed.

*.*.*

 **Two Months Later…**

The Company of the Ring was formed within this time. Frodo agreed to go on the quest, only to take Sam with him, which was also agreed upon. Soon, the Fellowship was formed, with Merry and Pippin decided last to travel with them. That wasn't the only part set up. The Company now had a watch of animals to keep watch of them. And they were Gizzard and Clockwise, who agreed without question – and with some remorse towards Frodo – to join the Company of Nine, wherever they traveled. Now, all that lay ahead for them all was the road onwards. That could be counted for something.

o-o-o

At Aragorn's request, the Sword of Elendil was re-forged into Andúril, Flame of the West. But it was on the day before the Fellowship set out that Bilbo gave to Frodo his sword Sting and the dwarf-mail. He nearly thought about taking the Ring, but gave up. Afterwards, Frodo met with the Company in the courtyard.

Just as Gandalf came out into the courtyard with Elrond, something fiery and small penetrated the night sky. The Company moved out of the way, as Elrond stepped back inside his house, before the fiery bolt fell straight into the center of the courtyard, sending bright waves across the area in a radial turn. The Company and all the animals were hurtled backwards, away from the bright blast of light. Once the bright waves stopped and the land was silent yet again, a small, gold, pyramid object lain still on the stone road.

As the Company and the three animals moved towards the small object, it clicked and parted open to reveal a tiny blue light that seemed to be growing. Before Frodo had the chance to ask Gandalf what the object was called, he and his companions, along with the two cats and the parrot, snapped their eyelids shut. In moments, twelve protoplasmic heads left the Company's and the animals' bodies from their mouths. From the confusion, the spirit-like heads found new bodies. Darkness was found in all the companions and animals for a few seconds.

Merry and Pippin faced each other. In shock, the two young hobbits declared, "Oi! You're in _my_ body!" Their faces were stunned as they pointed with their index fingers at each other. Within a few seconds, Merry and Pippin rolled their eyes back and collapsed towards the ground, becoming unconscious for only a few moments.

"I feel strange…" Sam's voice cut off as he looked at himself, but found he was inside Gimli's body.

While Sam was bewildered, Clockwise the parrot asked in sheer delight, by thought, _Whoa, why am I in Gwen's body?_

 _You take those filthy bird paws off me_ , snapped Gwen in thought, now in Gizzard's body.

 _How did you manage to keep your balance and fly, Clockwise? I don't understand how you could avoid being so clumsy_ , thought Gizzard, attempting to fly inside Clockwise's body, but ended up hitting the surface of a nearby fountain.

As Clockwise glared at Gizzard, Gimli's voice told the others from Boromir's body, "Hm… where's my hammer? I'm better off wielding that weapon than a Man's sword."

Now in Legolas' body, Boromir warned, "Dwarf, do not use my sword for any unnecessary means."

 _Or you'll do what, Boromir?_ Gwen-Gizzard thought, as she shot Boromir-Legolas a furious look.

Legolas-Gandalf turned to Gwen-Gizzard and told her back, "Gwendolyn, I would oblige that you calm down. It is not proper for a lady, even a cat, to use her fury against those who would…"

 _Are you threatening, me, Legolas?_ Gwen-Gizzard thought, testing the Elf's willpower.

 _Frodo, from our last conversation, you never mentioned this would occur_ , thought Gizzard-Clockwise, facing who he thought was still Frodo.

Facing the parrot, Frodo-Aragorn told him, startling the cat-parrot, "No, and I certainly wouldn't have planned on this happening to any of us."

Happily, Merry-Pippin and Pippin-Merry told the others in unison, "Look everyone: we're nearly identical in voice and appearance. We could do something here…"

Sam-Gimli warned the two young scoundrels, "Oi, don't you two start anything or I'll…"

Aragorn-Frodo told the Company and the three animals, "Will everyone calm down?" Turning to who he thought was Gandalf, Aragorn-Frodo demanded, "Gandalf, my friend, will you explain what has happened to us?"

Gandalf-Sam admitted loud and clear, "I think the cats and parrot should explain what has happened here… if they will be so kind?"

Frodo-Aragorn admitted bluntly, "But they can't speak aloud, Gandalf."

"Oh, you would be surprised what animals in our world can do, Mr. Baggins," said Gandalf-Sam calmly.

Right then, the companions' and the animals' eyelids shut once more, as the protoplasms left the bodies that were not their own. The protoplasmic heads moved in the air for several seconds, before finding themselves inside new bodies. When the group opened their eyes, they found they were in completely different bodies.

At once, the three animals spoke in their normal voices, "What the –?"

Pointing at each other, Gizzard-Aragorn and Clockwise-Gimli asked in unison, "Why am I inside _his_ body?"

"I feel pain inside my legs," groaned Pippin-Gandalf, before turning to Gandalf-Frodo with a concerned look across his face. "How do you manage carrying a staff around all day, Gandalf? I wonder if you really need it."

"Peregrin Took…" Gandalf-Frodo started, as he nearly charged towards Pippin-Gandalf, "Do not try anything rash, while you're inside my body!" Flashing a glare at Merry-Boromir, Gandalf-Frodo barked, "And the same for you, Meriadoc Brandybuck! I will not have you swinging that sword around while you're in his body."

Softly, Merry-Boromir whispered to Pippin-Gandalf, "He's still grouchy, Pippin. Maybe we should… lighten up his day."

Turning to Gwen-Legolas, Gandalf-Frodo demanded, "Now, what has happened here?"

Gwen-Legolas announced before the entire group, "Well, from what Gizzard explained to me from his knowledge of Earth in modern-day times, we are experiencing a case of protoplasmic instability. In other words, we're all going to randomly keep switching bodies until the protoplasm realigns with the appropriate body."

Sarcastically, Gizzard-Aragorn asked her, "Wow. What happened to cleverness, Gwen?"

Shooting Gizzard-Aragorn a knowing look on her face, Gwen-Legolas replied, "I know you told me this."

"Please don't ever look at him that way again. As long as you're inside my body, Gwendolyn, you'll respect me," snapped Legolas-Gwen in a serious tone.

"You should know how looks behave. Shouldn't you, Legolas?" asked Gwen-Legolas, jokingly.

Gwen-Legolas then watched Aragorn-Gizzard pull Legolas-Gwen back. At the same time, Gimli-Clockwise attempted to fly, but found the parrot's body splash into the fountain's water, making the dwarf-parrot soaking wet and chilled to the bone.

Sam-Merry asked in confusion, "Half a minute! Who is inside my body?"

"Boromir is, Master Hobbit," admitted Boromir-Sam, who did not seem pleased to be in a hobbit's body.

Clockwise-Gimli admitted at random, "This dwarfish armor is heavier than my feathers…" Turning to Gimli-Clockwise, Clockwise-Gimli told him, happily, "At least I don't have to worry about catching a cold in this form."

"Why you little…" Gimli-Clockwise cut himself off as he leapt out of the fountain and charged towards his own dwarfish body. "Give me back my body, parrot! I don't need this kind of humiliation from you! You'll suffer the dwarves' wrath because of it!"

"Since when do dwarves show wrath?" asked Pippin-Gandalf in curiosity.

"Pippin," snapped Frodo-Pippin.

"What did I say, cousin? At least I look good for a tween," said Pippin-Gandalf, admiring his own body and giving a curt look across his face.

Turning to Sam-Merry, Frodo-Pippin whispered in his ear, "I need a drink."

Before Frodo-Pippin could do as he felt was needed to ease the strangeness, his eyelids and that of his companions, as well as the animals', shut tight as the protoplasms climbed out of the bodies' mouths. The protoplasmic heads floated once again in the air at a quick speed, before entering another body for the third time that night.

Recognizing her own cat body, Gwen announced in excitement, "What do you know? I'm me again. Isn't that a relief?"

Glancing up at Gwen with a solemn expression across his face, Gizzard-Frodo told her, "Good for you, Gwen." Just then, Gizzard-Frodo stared at Pippin's body, who he was surprised to learn was Clockwise.

"This is strange! Why am I inside a hobbit?" asked Clockwise-Pippin, growing excited.

Merry-Gizzard and Pippin-Clockwise stared shocked at each other, before they asked in unison, "You're a – a – a –"

Gwen barked at the two hobbits, now inside the black cat and parrot's bodies, "Oh, get over it! You're scaring everyone in this Company, let alone us animals."

Relieved to be back inside his body, Sam warned Merry-Gizzard and Pippin-Clockwise, "She has a point, but you two scoundrels have what you deserved."

"Can you all, please, calm down?" asked Frodo-Gandalf, facing Sam once before staring at Gwen, the hobbit-cat, and the hobbit-parrot.

Gimli-Legolas admitted aloud, "Dwarves are not meant to be inside an elvish princeling's body! Dwarves and Elves are not meant to be friends."

"Elves are not supposed to be inside a Man's body either, Gimli," admitted Legolas-Aragorn, not looking too pleased to be inside the Ranger's body.

At random, Merry-Gizzard asked in confusion, "So, does this mean we can run around…"

"Merry," snapped Frodo-Gandalf.

"What now, cousin?" asked Merry-Gizzard, slightly bewildered.

"I think the point here, Mr. Meriadoc, is that we should wait until this madness realigns itself," admitted Gandalf-Merry.

Merry-Gizzard and Pippin-Clockwise replied, jokingly, "That is not going to work, Gandalf."

"We can only hope this ends quickly," said Aragorn-Boromir, frustrated. "We should leave Rivendell before this night grows old."

"Next to these two hobbits making a mockery of Gizzard and Clockwise," admitted Gwen, as Merry-Gizzard and Pippin-Clockwise stared up at the night sky, aimlessly.

A split-second passed before the Company's and the animals' eyelids shut for the fourth time. As the protoplasms floated in the air for a few seconds, they dodged and passed by each other as they entered a fourth body. By this point, the protoplasmic heads were beginning to realign themselves with their appropriate bodies, as Gwen pointed out earlier.

Immediately, Gandalf-Boromir asked in a cheerful mood, "I think this protoplasmic mess is starting to realign. Wouldn't you all agree?"

In frustration, Gwen-Clockwise barked, "I'm Clockwise now!"

"Hey, I'm not that bad," replied Clockwise-Gizzard with a stunned expression across his face.

Groaning, Merry-Sam asked Sam-Pippin, "Sam, I think you eat way too much food. How many meals did you eat today? Nine?"

Sam-Pippin barked, "No, I didn't eat nine meals! Don't insult me, Mister Merry!"

"I wasn't insulting you, Sam. I was simply asking a question," admitted Merry-Sam, seconds before Sam-Pippin glared at him.

While chasing Gizzard's tail, Clockwise-Gizzard admitted at random, "I'm feeling chipper tonight! Why is that, Gizzard?"

"Gee, let me get back to you," said Gizzard-Gwen in a sarcastic tone.

"How's this?" asked Clockwise-Gizzard aloud, in front of the Company. "We could sing something really random! That should brighten up everyone's night…"

"NO!" barked the Company, Gwen-Clockwise, and Gizzard-Gwen.

"It was just a suggestion," admitted Clockwise-Gizzard.

To the Company, Gizzard-Gwen asked them, "Can someone please stop this parrot from speaking further gibberish?"

"I'll do it!" declared Merry-Sam in excitement, right as Sam-Pippin and Frodo-Merry grabbed him and pulled him back a ways.

"The dwarf is not happy," admitted Gimli-Gandalf, ready to pick a fight with anyone. "When can this strangeness stop and I return to my normal, dwarfish self? Then I'll feel ready to attack orcs on sight! Yes, then the dwarf will be happy again!"

"I fear that by the time you return to your body, Gimli. I will have some understanding of dwarf nature and mining tunnels, in search of jewels, silver, and gold," admitted Legolas-Gimli, not enjoying the height or the dwarf's lustful mind.

"Gimli, it would be better for all of us if you did not speak of dwarven treasures, while we are still in Rivendell," admitted Aragorn-Legolas in a serious tone.

Gimli-Gandalf admitted in growing excitement, "But gold and jewels are what gives a dwarf…"

Boromir-Aragorn stated, "Mr. Dwarf, if you will kindly keep your thoughts to yourself…"

"You have no authority over me, Gondorian! I am a Dwarf!" barked Gimli-Gandalf back.

"Yes, and a Dwarf who cannot learn to keep silent, in spite of all this strangeness," admitted Gandalf-Boromir, still in a cheerful mood.

While Gimli-Gandalf shot Gandalf-Boromir a warning look across his face, Frodo-Pippin turned to Pippin-Frodo and asked in concern, "Pippin, what is wrong?"

Groaning aloud, Pippin-Frodo told his cousin, "Frodo, what troubles you? Don't you ever eat elevenses?"

"Not every day and not since we left the Shire," admitted Frodo-Pippin, staring at his cousin with a confused look on his face.

"Well, I believe Pippin has a point about your eating habits, cousin," said Merry-Sam, clamping a hand against Frodo-Pippin's shoulder.

Frodo-Pippin told Merry-Sam in a testing response, "And what might that be, _cousin_?"

Seconds before Frodo-Pippin lunged at Merry-Sam, their eyelids and that of their companions, as well as the animals, closed. In seconds, the protoplasmic heads made their way out of the bodies, through the mouths, and floated in the air for another several seconds. Just as the protoplasms made one final pass and returned to the right bodies, the small gold object closed and returned to its pyramid shape. In the passing moments that followed, the gold object flew straight up into the air, vanishing from sight towards a different location. Where the object went was far beyond the thoughts of the Company and the three animals.

When Elrond stepped back out into the courtyard, he saw the dent in the stone road where the gold object had been sitting. As the nine companions and the three animals complained and argued loudly over the strangeness that had occurred a few minutes ago, Elrond silenced the group and told the Company, as well as the animals to face him. Just as Gwen the tabby cat returned to her place next to Elrond, Elrond gave his farewell speech to the Company, Gizzard the black cat, and Clockwise the parrot. It was in this speech that Elrond announced Gizzard and Clockwise would join the Company as part of their Watch. The Company of the Ring was in full agreement with Elrond's decision to allow Gizzard and Clockwise to join the Company, in light of the recent incidents with the gold object.

Frodo turned his gaze towards the three animals, which all gave him silent, knowing looks across their faces. Shortly after Elrond finished his speech, the Company was ready to set out. As the Company of the Ring left in single file out of the elven city, past the open gate towards the bridge, Gizzard stayed behind for a brief moment or two. He gave Gwen a concerned look, before nodding with a happy expression written across his face. As Gizzard left the safety of the elven city behind, he looked back one last time at Gwen as she solemnly followed Elrond back inside the Last Homely House in Rivendell.


	28. 18: Caradhras

Here is Part 2 of _Chapter III: The Ring Goes South_.

*.*.*

 **Chapter Eighteen:**

 **Caradhras**

The Company of the Ring had just crossed the bridge when Merry and Pippin decided to walk ahead of their companions and the two animals, Gizzard the black cat and Clockwise the parrot. Right as the two young hobbits thought they knew where they were headed, Merry and Pippin slammed face-first into an invisible wood surface, forcing them to fall back-first towards the cold, dirt road. The Company and the two animals joined them soon afterwards with unsurprised looks across their faces.

Clockwise asked the black cat, while whispering in his ear, "Is it safe to talk, using our mouths, Gizzard?"

 _No and I would appreciate it if you controlled your talking, whilst you are speaking aloud. This way, when Mortar – Mr. Cuddle-Muffin does show up, we won't continue this pointless debate_ , thought Gizzard, barking at his animal companion.

" _Oh_ ," said Clockwise in a muttering response, before he fell silent and spoke by thought to the black cat, as well as to the Company of the Ring.

Standing before the Company's and the animals' eyes was a wooden door, which appeared out of gold, sparkling dust. Gizzard and Clockwise faced each other, giving in turn sharp, confused gazes. Frodo, while his companions gave mixed expressions over the now-visible door, approached the wooden door at a brisk walk. Before Gandalf and the others could stop him, Frodo turned the gold knob, opened the door from the inside, and stepped over the threshold.

Once Frodo was on the other side of the doorway, still on the same road heading out of Rivendell, Sam rushed towards his master, making it past the open door in seconds. Merry and Pippin followed soon afterwards, noticing as well as Sam and Frodo that nothing happened to them on their way over the threshold. Just as Clockwise flew towards the door, the door closed automatically, seconds before the parrot slammed into the wood. As Clockwise recovered from the blow, Gizzard approached the parrot as Clockwise shook himself off, and then stood up clumsily.

On the other side of the door, Pippin heard wood knocking hard against wood. Pippin asked into the wood, jokingly, "Who is it?" Merry joined his younger cousin seconds later.

"It is Gandalf the Grey, Peregrin Took," announced Gandalf in a serious tone.

"I am sorry, but do I know you?" asked Pippin in a joking response.

Sternly, Gandalf barked into the wood, "You know well-enough who I am, Master Took! Now open this door before I blast it down with a powerful spell!"

"I think he's serious, Pippin," muttered Merry in Pippin's ear.

Pippin, in agreement with Merry's statement, opened the door for Gandalf and the rest of his companions. Before the black cat and parrot stepped over the threshold, Pippin closed the door on them. A moment passed when firm knocking was heard against the wood of the door. Frodo, growing suspicious of Pippin's antics, advanced towards the closed door.

In confusion, Frodo asked into the wood, "Who is it?"

Clockwise immediately rang out in thought, sinisterly, _Who do you think it is, Mr. Baggins?_

Nervous, Frodo admitted, "No one I would have as part of this Fellowship."

 _Clockwise!_ Gizzard thought, barking at the parrot.

 _Sorry Gizzard_ , thought Clockwise in an honest response.

After waving a hand at his companions, mouthing to the others that he knew what he was doing, Frodo announced in a sarcastic tone, "Since two animals no longer ask to be the Fellowship's Watch, then maybe they should return to Rivendell…"

In shock, Sam muttered, "Mister Frodo, you wouldn't…"

Immediately, Gizzard thought in fury, _WHAT? You are NOT abandoning us at this late hour! Open – this – door, before we bash it down with claws and beak!_

As Gizzard prepared for a running start, he saw Clockwise charge once again at the door. In seconds, Frodo turned the knob and opened the door, right as Clockwise flew over the threshold and landed clumsily towards the dirt road. Gizzard rushed past the door, moments before Frodo closed it on the two animals and his eight companions.

While Gizzard approached Clockwise and helped the parrot sit up, Frodo and Sam turned to Gandalf and Aragorn. A brief moment passed before Gandalf told the others and the two animals, "We should move on. Night is growing old and we need whatever time has been given to us to reach Mordor." With the two animals following after the Company, Gandalf led his companions down the Road and away from Rivendell, the realm of the elves.

*.*.*

After crossing the Ford of Bruinen, the Company and the two animals left the Road, taking the road southwards. It was getting colder and all the while, Frodo watched Gizzard and Clockwise with great interest. They really were a pair that could not ignore themselves, nor keep each other apart. Frodo wondered if this was the friendship he was to have with the Fellowship… then again, he didn't know.

But as the night grew colder, Clockwise took turns trying to give Gizzard warmth. Much to the cat's chagrin.

"Leave me alone!" Gizzard protested.

"Come on. At least let me give you some warmth…" Clockwise fought back.

"You do realize we're supposed to speak by thought, Clockwise. My brother's out there," Gizzard said.

 _Does this help?_ Clockwise asked by thought.

 _Better, but next time don't lose your guard,_ Gizzard replied.

 _Sorry Gizzard. I'll try to be more careful,_ Clockwise answered, while they and the Company ate a cold meal. Some days it was rough being a part of the Company's watch, but it had to be done. Soon they were ready to travel.

*.*.*

Two weeks passed when the wind veered towards the south and the clouds parted to reveal the sun, pale and bright. By the end of their long, stumbling night-march, the dawn shone cold and clear. The travelers reached a low ridge that was crowned with ancient holly-trees. As Frodo looked to the south, where he could see the sun glowed red at the tallest peak of the mountain range, Gandalf pointed out to him they had reached the borders of a county the Men call Hollin, where the Elves once lived and named it Eregion. Just as Frodo threw back his hood, he faced Merry and Pippin who were playing a game with gold string.

Boromir, hoping to resolve this unusual matter, approached the two young hobbits and told them, "Merry, Pippin, stop what you're doing! You'll slow us down with your… game."

Merry and Pippin looked at each other, before Merry winked at his younger cousin. A brief moment passed before Merry turned to Boromir and stated, jokingly, "Well, Boromir, my cousin and I would be obliged to show you how this singularly talented game is played, if you're interested."

"Not unless you two ask boldly," admitted Boromir in a strong tone.

Sam told the Gondorian Soldier, "Boromir, don't excite them. Those two scoundrels are more interested in anything that doesn't concern work."

Frodo turned to Boromir and admitted bluntly, "Sam is right. At least hear what Gandalf has to say… all three of you."

"Please cousin, let us have our fun," said Pippin, happily.

"Come on Boromir. You aren't afraid of me and Pippin. Are you?" asked Merry, jokingly, as he raised his hands that now had string wrapped around all ten fingers.

Just as Merry told him how to play the game, Boromir stuck his fingers in the wrong places, between Merry's small hands. A few seconds passed when Merry and Boromir ended up stuck in Merry's trap. Although Pippin laughed merrily, he was forced to become silent as Sam rushed over to Merry and Boromir. Quickly, Sam grabbed his sword and cut loose the string from in-between Merry's hands. Once Merry and Boromir were free of the string, Sam hid the string inside his pack. Before Pippin could pull out his decoy duck call from inside his pack, Frodo gave him a sharp, stern look that forced Pippin to leave the device where it was well-hidden.

They soon continued their journey south. Gizzard sniffed out Clockwise's trail. He was still hunting. Great. Just what they needed.

"Clockwise," Gizzard hushed under his breath. "We need our watch, not you gallivanting after snacks. This is important." He hushed himself the moment Clockwise flew down with a dead mouse.

"For you," Clockwise said with a grateful look on his face.

"Whatever happened to speaking by thought," Gizzard asked, smiling.

"We can alternate," Clockwise said, cawing. "Now come on. We're losing the Company."

"Right," Gizzard said, picking up the dead mouse and running after the red parrot.

*.*.*

Frodo shivered. The night on Caradhras was anything but enlightening. His feet were cold and he just dreamt of his Uncle Bilbo telling him that he failed to deliver a story. At the same time he wondered what became of Gizzard and Clockwise. Had they gotten themselves lost or what?

"This is a nightmare!" Aragorn protested. "We must get off this mountain!"

"No! We need to keep going!" Gandalf shouted amongst the wind.

"Gandalf, we need to take shelter, decide what to do. Let the Company decide where we go next," Aragorn added.

"I know, I know! We head to Moria as promised," Gimli said, excited to hear this news.

"I think we should consult down the mountain," Legolas spoke in agreement.

Gandalf paused. Would they do it? He looked on at Frodo, who was shivering from head to toe. Even the wizard couldn't stand to see him like this.

Gandalf sighed in defeat. "Fair enough. Let's go." And so the Company began the long winding road back down the mountain, for the mountain defeated them that day. They debated until it was made clear by Frodo that they would head for Moria. In little time at all, they found the road to the Redhorn Gate and the road to the doors of Moria beset before their very eyes.


	29. Interlude 7: Historical Repetition

**Interlude Seven:**

 **Historical Repetition**

Still feeling moody, I asked my two friends – former and recent, "What?"

Shocked, Jessica asked me, "Aren't you going to apologize?"

I asked, "Apologize for what, Jessica?"

"This would be a lot easier if we spoke indoors," admitted Jessica, now barging into my dorm suite without asking me first.

As I closed the dorm suite's door after Nett, I faced my two friends and told them, "Look, if you two are mad at me, then that's easily understandable. Just don't let me stand in your way when Frodo meets Arwen again in _The Return of the King_ book." Facing Nett, I admitted, sharply, "You do realize Arwen has a very small part to play in _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy?"

"I know, Erita… now, can we all discuss this more in your dorm room, please?" asked Nett, trying to be polite.

Seconds before Jessica, Nett, and I approached the open doorway, leading into my dorm room, our gazes fled towards the opposite hallway, where my roommate Laurie had just come out of her dorm room. Laurie had dark locks of brown, wavy hair and hazy grey eyes. She dressed casually in T-shirts, jeans, socks, and tennis shoes. There were times when I wondered what she was doing inside her room, apart from homework.

Right as she faced us, Laurie asked in confusion, "What's going on?"

"Nothing," said Jessica, Nett, and I in unison.

"Really?" asked Laurie, suspiciously. "You three always hang out together in Erita's dorm room. Why is that?"

"Is there something you needed, Laurie," I asked, growing wary.

"Yeah, I was on my way to the kitchen for some food, and then I heard you three bookworms talk about _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy… again. Do you mind telling me what it is you're doing with the books?" asked Laurie in a stern tone.

Turning my gaze to Nett and Jessica, I replied, "She's usually watching my back lately." Facing Laurie, I told her, sharply, "Apparently, you don't know who this 'mysterious caper' is either."

At once, Laurie explained in detail, with a knowing expression written across her face, "Oh, I might point out that person is not you, Erita. I've heard the news anchors report about this 'mysterious caper' being someone else entirely different. They also have some leads that this isn't the first time in history where people and animals have fallen into books. There was an account from the Medieval Period, from a man named Raulin Clarke…"

"My dad has looked up the Medieval Period for years," said Nett, pointing out relevant information to us. "I wasn't curious about the Dark Ages until quite recently when…"

"Nett, please stop," I muttered, snapping at him.

Laurie ignored me, and turned to Nett. Coyly, she asked him, "When what, Nett?" She then told the three of us, "Don't think I don't realize what you three are doing. No, you might not get sued with whatever you've been working on in secret, but Erita this isn't something that's been going on today. I just don't want you to get into trouble."

"You have no idea, Laurie," I said. Just as Laurie entered the kitchen, I asked her, "You don't know what we're doing in my dorm room, right?"

"Well, from your normal conversations, I would assume you've been dropping items and altering _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy. Don't worry, Erita. Your secret's safe with me," said Laurie, ending on a happy note.

Whirling around towards my two friends, I asked Nett in a serious tone, "You said your dad is a historian."

Nett explained, "Yeah he is, Erita. Otherwise, I wouldn't have become so interested in fantasy worlds, such as Middle-earth and…"

Jessica interrupted him. "That's great. So, are Erita and I still invited to the dinner party on Saturday? Maybe we could invite Laurie."

"That's three days from now." Nett said, but then his expression changed from shock to annoyance, as he pulled out his slider cell phone from his pocket. While punching in numbers on the number pad, Nett told me, Jessica, and Laurie, "You three ladies certainly have a way with words."

"Otherwise, we couldn't voice our opinions on this confusing topic," said Laurie, sarcastically.

After Nett left the dorm suite for his suite, I turned to Jessica and Laurie, asking them boldly, "So, what are your plans for tonight?"

"Just homework and…" Laurie cut herself off on purpose as she gave Jessica a wink.

Immediately, Jessica told me, "We figured you wouldn't be too busy with homework. We are all freshman, right? Maybe we could room together up at my dorm suite? All three of my roommates are moving out by the end of this semester…"

"That works for me," admitted Laurie in agreement. Facing my direction, Laurie added, "I hope Erita agrees to do the same?"

"How long have you two become acquainted?" I asked, suspiciously.

"Well, I was bored and so I spoke to Laurie a few months ago, when I was walking to class. I'm surprised she doesn't remember me," said Jessica, explaining briefly.

"No, I remember. I've just always seen you two hanging out in Erita's dorm room all the time," admitted Laurie.

"That's because Jessica won't invite me to her dorm suite," I said, timidly.

Chuckling softly, Jessica admitted aloud, "Only because you never ask. You are such a hermit."

"You know, Frodo Baggins' fans usually act modest. As for you – I don't know where you stand, but I know it can't be very high," I admitted, curtly.

"Right, I'll see you two later. I have to call my mom before she worries," said Jessica, leaving the dorms suite while pulling out her cell phone.

*.*.*

After that conversation, I returned to my dorm suite until it was time for me to eat dinner. Laurie and I were on better terms after our talk, which made me become her newest acquaintance since she graduated from high school. I even found out she didn't have very many friends at her school, and would often choose to be a loner for that reason. She had three older brothers, all graduated from college and living in other parts of the country. However, the eldest brother was in the military and was fighting in the current wars. In a way, I understood how Laurie felt since a few of my relatives were also fighting in the wars.

Before I dressed and went to bed, something returned to my thoughts that I had nearly forgotten about: watching "The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring" DVD to see if there were any changes made to the films. Once the DVD was in the player and I started the film up, I noticed something different about the "Prologue": it was extended further in the "Special Extended DVD Edition" to reveal three cats and a parrot, but there was a fifth cat mentioned. Somewhere lurking in the shadows of Gollum's cave, I saw what appeared to be a brown cat with gold-set eyes.

Once I pressed _Pause_ on my remote control and looked in _The Fellowship of the Ring_ book's "Prologue", I found out there was a brown cat in Middle-earth, living far longer than the three cats and a parrot. As I looked up on the Internet, in one of the search engines, I found out what was the brown cat's breed and description: it was a Tonkinese cat, but its name could not be found anywhere in the first book. My instincts told me this Tonkinese cat could be found elsewhere in the trilogy, but there had to be a way to get this cat out from the shadows and into the light.


	30. 19: Traveling in Circles

My first idea for this chapter was to have the two animal OCs meet the Fellowship inside the Mines of Moria. However, that idea changed as I thought through where to start with this chapter, as well as where Gizzard and Clockwise could be traveling. Also, Mortar or Mr. Cuddle-Muffin has returned to the story, which isn't a good sign for Gizzard and Clockwise.

*.*.*

 **Chapter Nineteen:**

 **Traveling in Circles**

Mortar the black cat spent at least a week at Dol Guldur: Sauron's other fortress in Middle-earth. During that time, Mortar was abused by Orcs until he could no longer stand being treated so vulgar. Eventually, Mortar went into hiding and stole some of the Orcs food; it was enough to keep his energy running steadily. Only a few Orcs knew where the black cat hid, but they once they spilt information about Mortar's hiding place would the Orcs find themselves dead by their captain. Before the week was out, Mortar fled the Orc fortress through the back gates, which had been opened to allow the Orcs from Mordor access inside the fortress' obsidian walls.

Moments after Mortar felt the coarse brown earth shift beneath his paws, Mortar heard from where he stood the Company of the Ring crossing the treacherous pass of Caradhras. Upon realizing his younger brother and the parrot were not with the Company, Mortar darted back to the Misty Mountains. After another week passed, Mortar managed to reach the snowy bottom part of the one side of the mountain Caradhras. Here, the black cat's triangular ears heard the sounds of his younger brother Ester and the annoying parrot Clockwise traveling through his own tunnels, some miles beneath the surface of the Misty Mountains. Hurriedly, Mortar found the tunnel he had made when traveling to Dol Guldur and fled through its entrance, down in the dark, dank passageways beneath Caradhras.

*.*.*

TWO HOURS EARLIER…

While he followed Clockwise the parrot down the steep, stone path, Gizzard the black cat sensed something was not right. Stopping in his tracks, Gizzard thought he could hear his older brother's voice inside his head, devising a plan against him and Clockwise. Just after snapping out of a momentary vision of his brother heading inside a jagged, stone tunnel, Gizzard heard the rocks shift loudly above his head. In haste, Gizzard rushed down the winding road, slamming into Clockwise in a manner of seconds. As the two animals recovered from the blow, Gizzard sniffed the air around him, noticing right away a foul wind was stirring somewhere above their heads.

 _I don't feel right…_ Turning to Gizzard, Clockwise asked him, by thought, _Gizzard, what's wrong?_

 _Clockwise, we need to move… now_ , thought Gizzard in a troubled tone.

 _Why? What's the matter?_ Clockwise asked in thought, as he heard the sound of rocks shifting ever louder around him and the black cat. _That's not a good sound._

 _Come on!_ Gizzard shouted, by thought, as he charged off through the pass.

Before Clockwise had the chance to say two words to his companion, he felt a small rock clonk him softly against the top of his head. As he peered upwards, Clockwise could see a great avalanche beginning to fall down the mountain's side, straight towards him and Gizzard's path. In haste, Clockwise flew through the mountain pass towards Gizzard. Within a few passing seconds, Clockwise slammed into Gizzard, toppling over the cat over as they toppled downwards along the stone road.

When the two animals had stopped tumbling down the road, recovering quickly from the harsh blow, Clockwise shook himself off as he told the black cat, _Whoa. I'm dizzy… let's do that again, Gizzard!_

 _Clockwise_ , hissed Gizzard, muttering loudly. Right then, he and Clockwise heard the rocks shifting loudly from the pass above and behind them.

Worriedly, Clockwise told Gizzard, by thought, _That's the same noise I heard before I rammed into you._

 _Come then, Clockwise! We have to hurry before…_ Gizzard was cut off by the sound of a massive avalanche drawing nearer and louder.

 _Uh… Gizzard, what do we do now?_ Clockwise asked in thought, nervously.

 _This way!_ Gizzard shouted, as he charged towards a narrow, dark opening that was cut into the stone of the mountain.

Just as Clockwise followed Gizzard's trail, the snowy avalanche flowed downwards, right in the two animals' path. Hastily, Gizzard led Clockwise down the tunnel until they reached higher ground. Right as the two animals climbed up a huge cliff-face, the snowy avalanche rushed speedily towards them. Shortly after Clockwise climbed up the ridge, he helped Gizzard up the ledge. Luckily, the two animals backed up as the snow stopped moving and stood still, a few feet away from them but covering up the ledge where Gizzard and Clockwise momentarily rested on.

 _Well, we're not going back that way_ , admitted Gizzard in thought, facing Clockwise a few seconds later.

 _Yes, and meanwhile it's starting to get colder_ , thought Clockwise, shivering slightly.

Gizzard sighed in annoyance, before he thought back, _Let's move. The sooner we're back with the Fellowship, the faster we'll return home and I get to see Gwen again._

 _Is Gwendolyn all right with us being companions?_ Clockwise thought, out of curiosity.

 _Of course she's fine with us traveling together, Clockwise. She told me, long before we left that…_ Gizzard was cut off by a black cat slamming into him, forcing him against the nearest stone wall inside a cavern he and Clockwise just entered. Facing the black cat holding him against the wall, Gizzard admitted in realization, by thought, _Mortar, what are you doing here? Last I heard you fled from Rivendell…_ He was thrown across the small cavern by his older brother.

 _Gizzard, is everything all right?_ Clockwise asked in thought, concerned and nervous.

Sneering at his younger brother, Mortar declared aloud, by thought, _So, my brother Ester has come out of Rivendell, looking for me. Why would he do such a task?_ He silently added by thought, _Did you honestly believe you could turn me back to the light? I've spent years searching for that Ring and I'll find it soon, along with that Ring-bearer you've decided to travel with and not tell me anything about who he is or how his quest will end._ He slyly added by thought, _Don't you worry, Ester. I'm sure I'll soon beat you to that Fellowship, kill the Ring-bearer, and take the One Ring for my own._

 _I know you to be many things, Mortar, but not a murderer. You haven't killed anything but other animals, since that is our only food source._ Gizzard added by thought, _You are not a murderer, brother._

 _So says you and your light-sided friends, but I've turned from the path of the light a long time ago! You cannot change me! I'll have that Scratch Toy – the One Ring – for my own, and there isn't anything you can do about it! Watch me change, but I'll soon disappoint you… starting now_ , thought Mortar, grinning wickedly.

As Mortar raised a paw and extended his sharp claws, ready to strike at Gizzard, the black cat was forced away from his younger brother by another male feline. Just as the two cats fought and disappeared into the darkness, until Mortar was knocked unconscious against a nearby stone wall, Clockwise flew towards Gizzard and helped him stand back up from the dirty, stone floor.

 _Come on Clockwise, let's get out of here. The Company of the Ring is our first task, since we're their Watch_ , admitted Gizzard in thought.

Clockwise grabbed Gizzard's arm, and asked him by thought, _Wait Gizzard, before we travel any farther down these tunnels and caverns, you were about to tell me something that Gwendolyn told you._

 _So I did_ , thought Gizzard. _Gwen wanted me to get to know you more. In other words, she wanted me to let you know that you should start telling me about your past, and why you've turned into an annoying parrot that has become my companion… and a friend during our travels so far._

 _Really? She told you all of that, concerning me?_ Clockwise thought, growing excited. _Well then, maybe we should wait until we've reached Lothlórien. Then I might answer all yours and Gwen's questions._ He then flew off towards the nearest entrance into another tunnel.

Reluctantly, Gizzard chased Clockwise through the cavern and into the next tunnel. Now that Clockwise had the lead again, Gizzard found it nearly impossible to keep up with the red bird. After traveling for some miles in the underground, Gizzard and Clockwise could hear familiar male voices coming from one of the nearest tunnel's exit. Upon leaving the last tunnel, the two animals were reunited with the Company of the Ring a nearby distance away from the mountain Caradhras. In realization, Gizzard learned that he and Clockwise had come back the same way they had entered the mountain pass.


	31. 20: The Soundproof Booth

This chapter follows Book Two, _Chapter IV: A Journey in the Dark_ until the evening before the Fellowship reach the dwarf city and realm called Dwarrowdelf, which is halfway through this chapter in the first volume of _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy. Also, the soundproof booth was sparked by the television show "Home Improvement". I have two more items in mind that were also sparked by the same show, but they will have to wait until later on in this story.

*.*.*

 **Chapter Twenty:**

 **The Soundproof Booth**

The Company stopped for the night, at which Gandalf offered more _miruvor_. In a hurry, Gizzard and Clockwise zoomed in. Aragorn assumed they had been scouting ahead, which wasn't a surprise to him. What did surprise Frodo though was how tired they were. He assumed they must have gone through a rough patch, while scouting.

Just before the debate ended, Aragorn heard in the nearby distance wolves howling loudly. Among the wolf howls was an angry, male feline growl, which spurred so loud that the wind was whisked off for a moment towards the East.

Nervously, Clockwise turned to Gizzard and asked him in thought, _How did he find us?_

 _He's my brother, Clockwise. My only conclusion is he's rallied the wolves to his cause… if they are wolves. I'm sure he's looking for his Scratch Toy – the Ring, I mean_ , thought Gizzard, quickly recovering as he faced Frodo. Turning to Clockwise, Gizzard added by thought, _It's not just that, Clockwise. Mr. Cuddle-Muffin, by now, has powerful allies and once he's taken the Ring from the Ring-bearer, he might kill him, as he said before something or some_ one _threw him off from me back in that cavern._

 _Well, that isn't good_ , admitted Clockwise by thought, growing further nervous.

At first, the howls and cat growls were far away, but as Frodo woke from his sleep, the wolves were Wargs and fought the Company. Gizzard spent time searching for his brother Mr. Cuddle-Muffin… or in this case Mortar. Mortar was nowhere in sight. By Legoas' last arrow, the Wargs fled the camp. They did not return.

o-o-o

By morning, the Wargs and the cat had vanished. With a sigh of relief, the Company and their Watch ate some food in haste, before leaving the hilltop. It was agreed that they would travel to Moria, instead of try for Caradhras again. Gimli was especially eager. This meant he could see his kin and invite the Fellowship to enjoy dwarvish company. They wandered and wandered until they came to a stream, and then a lake. Frodo's foot accidentally touch the dark unclean water, which sickened him. Gizzard and Clockwise followed at the end of the group, keeping watch to make sure Mortar or anyone else wasn't following them.

The dusk deepened until the last gleams of sunset were veiled in cloud. Gandalf pressed on at a great pace, with the others following as quick as they could behind him. After a mile southwards, the Company and their Watch found holly trees. Close to the cliff were two tall holly trees, standing like sentinel pillars at the end of the road, which were larger than any trees of holly Frodo had ever seen or imagined. Despite Gandalf's relief to reach the Elven-way from Hollin, he told Legolas and Gimli to attempt to be friends as they helped him find the doors, the entrance into Moria. Sam, all the while, said a sad farewell to Bill, the Company's beast of burden that had traveled with them so far on their journey.

Curiously, Clockwise asked the wizard by thought, _Gandalf, can Gizzard and I help you find this Dwarf-door?_

 _Clockwise, I don't believe this Door was to be found by creatures or foul beasts. It was crafted by human hands… at least, that's what creatures call races that are beings_ , thought Gizzard, recovering quickly in an attempt to make the situation better than it was.

Facing the cat and parrot, Gandalf warned, "That is true, Gizzard. I must warn you and Clockwise, as Sam is saying his farewell to Bill the pony, you two animals must find another safe passage, even if that means entering the Gap of Rohan. I am afraid the both of you cannot pass this way, unless you expect to doom us all. Not once has a creature passed this way during this time, and I will not risk you two putting your lives in danger for us or the Ring-bearer."

 _Gandalf – sir, let the Ring-bearer decide if we should go on. Surely, Frodo won't let us abandon the Company_ , thought Gizzard, hoping for a better answer, at least, from another member of the Company.

Facing the black cat, Frodo told him, as well as the parrot, "This is not my place to decide both your fates, nor should you two question your own. Since Gandalf warns us of a danger concerning you both, I think it's best if you follow his word."

 _No, and I'm staying_ , thought Clockwise in frustration. Before Gizzard told him two words, Clockwise thought back, snapping loudly at the black cat, _Gizzard, he's listening to a wizard… and an especially powerful one at that. Still, I would rather risk my neck out to help my friends than abandon the quest and declare I failed in helping my companions, and that's final._

Gizzard cocked his head slightly, and then declared by thought, _I agree with Clockwise. I guess we're moving on with the Company. Besides, did you actually think for a second you would – abandon us down the Road? I mean, come on. We're not Oliphaunts. We won't be a burden… I hope._

Gandalf heaved a troubled sigh. "Then do not doubt me when I told you both that I warned you two ahead of time. You creatures should be aware that you will not return this way, once you enter Moria, beyond this Door." He then passed his hands to and fro on the wall, muttering words under his breath, before he stepped back.

The Moon shone through the most, revealing a Door in the mountain. How they were getting through – well, Gandalf tried a couple of incantations, but nothing worked. Gizzard shook his head. Just their luck.

Clockwise then thought aloud, almost too random, _Is this a bad time to say that I really enjoy being around this Company?_ He was cut off by Gizzard's sharp glare, which forced him to become silent.

Boromir threw a large stone far out into the dark water. There was no hope now… until Gandalf figured out the riddle, spoke the word, and the door opened before them. They weren't out of this yet, for Frodo's foot was grabbed by a slimy tentacle. What followed with one tentacle soon became many.

As the dark water boiled and a hideous stench could be smelt, Gizzard had an idea what beast lurked in the lake and had attacked Frodo first among all the Company. Immediately, Clockwise shouted by thought, as he fled inside the opening, _There are rocks coming! We've got rocks falling from the sky!_

 _Good point, Clockwise_ , thought Gizzard in agreement, seconds before one of the boulder-stones fell straight down on top of him.

The Company and their Watch fled inside, as the boulder-stones crashed down to the ground, pounding the beast that lurked in the pool of water. They were up the stairs when the last of the tentacles writhed. The last that was seen of the beast was the stone pounding it and everything to the ground. Gandalf lit his staff. It was clear now they needed to move, continue on in the darkness. Gandalf went ahead, with his staff illuminating the way forward.

*.*.*

Mortar the black cat, now mad with vengeance, charged through an old tunnel network, a few miles beneath the dark pool of water where the Watcher lived. All around the tunnel, Mortar found water dripping from the ceiling and ground. Right away, a horrendous stench filled his nostrils, making him feel sick and further angered. He remembered the squid-like beast from his last trip to Moria, when he was hunting down the creature called Gollum. Despite shivers running up and down his spine, Mortar traveled onwards through the last tunnel, which would allow him access into the stairways through Moria's dark chasms.

Not long after he was halfway down this tunnel, Mortar heard the ceiling crack viciously above his head. As he sprinted through the tunnel, miles behind him the ceiling collapsed and water broke through the dirt surface. Moments into reaching the nearest exit, the black cat heard water rushing towards his path. Mortar barely made it out of the tunnel alive as water rushed towards him in great heaves.

The second Mortar climbed up onto a high ledge, next to the nearest stairwell, water flowed out loudly through the tunnel's opening, draining miles below in the darkness of the Mines. While relieved to be back in the shadows, Mortar knew his quest was not yet complete. Just as he climbed up the next few ledges and jumped on to a nearby stone stairway, the black cat saw two pale, luminous eyes that peered out at him from a distance away, before they trailed off into the distance. Mortar had a hunch which person or creature had those pale eyes. Before he could outright guess and track down the creature's eyes, he sensed the Ring – his Scratch Toy – was close at hand. Mortar knew then he was eager to fight and have his vengeance, but he was especially eager for blood.

*.*.*

The Company and their Watch reached the top of the two-hundredth step. Frodo declared that they stop and rest. This was welcomed by all. Gizzard was especially happy. Who knew. He might find a spring to drink from. However, he hadn't planned on Merry, Pippin and Clockwise encircling around a strange furnished wooden booth with a glass window embedded to the cream-colored door. What were they up to?

Moments after Merry and Pippin called Frodo and Sam over, Merry told the two hobbits in unison, "Pippin and I have decided to be fair to you both, while we're on this journey…"

Pippin finished his thought, "For intentional reasons."

Growing suspicious, Sam told the two young hobbits, "Now Mr. Meriadoc, Mr. Pippin, you two should know better than to pretend you both will be fair to us. Just don't bring Mr. Frodo into your new conspiracy…"

Moments after Frodo saw Clockwise approach Gizzard, whispering some words in the cat's ear, Frodo turned to Sam and interrupted him. "Sam, I'm sure these two won't plan anything foolish, while we're on this journey." Facing Merry and Pippin, Frodo asked them in a normal tone, "Am I right?"

Before Frodo listened to Pippin's answer, he noticed Merry enter the narrow booth, closing the door after him. Once inside the booth, no sounds came out from Merry's mouth, not when he was telling his companions – especially the animals – he could not hear them and when he tried to scream loudly. The moment Pippin opened the door for his cousin, Merry's voice returned and he continued screaming, while lowering his voice. Seconds after Merry was out of the soundproof booth, Pippin hurriedly stepped inside it and watched Merry as he closed the door behind his younger cousin. Pippin tapped on the glass window before making a demonstration, which involved screaming loudly and freely, but like Merry no sound came out from his mouth. Once Merry opened the door and let Pippin out of the room, they noticed Gandalf's scornful gaze turned to them.

At once, Gandalf barked at the two young hobbits, "You two know this is a serious journey and we…"

 _Wait Gandalf! I have a better idea_ , thought Clockwise, growing excited.

 _What are you planning on doing, Clockwise?_ Gizzard thought, asking furiously.

 _You need to see this room, for it is soundproofed and awesome_ , thought Clockwise, before he flew over to Merry and Pippin. _If you two will kindly… oh, thank you._ He looked stunned as Merry opened the door for him. On his way inside the booth, the parrot declared by thought, _Watch this, all of you, and be amazed…_ He was cut off as Merry closed the door.

Tapping on the glass window, Clockwise got Gizzard's attention before he screamed loudly, but no sound was produced from his mouth or wings. While this surprised Frodo and the black cat, Sam and Gandalf remained suspicious of the two young hobbits and the parrot. After Merry opened the door for him, Clockwise finished screaming loudly in thought, before flapping his wings several times and making a crash landing.

 _That was fun_ , thought Clockwise, admitting freely while shaking his feathers off.

 _All right, you three scoundrels have convinced me. Now move out of my way!_ Gizzard thought, a moment before Merry opened the room's door for him.

A few seconds after the black cat was inside the room, Merry turned to Frodo and said, honestly, "Cousin, what do you think?"

Sam started to suggest, "Mr. Frodo, my suggestion would be not to listen to these two…"

Frodo waved a hand out before Sam, forcing his gardener to fall silent. After a moment's pause, Frodo approached the soundproof room and told his two younger cousins, "If you both _are_ being honest then… I suppose I should attempt this and see if this room really is soundproofed." He then stepped over the threshold and entered the booth, a few seconds before Merry, Pippin, and Clockwise winked and nodded at one another.

While silencing the others, Merry, Pippin, and Clockwise pretended they couldn't hear Frodo and Gizzard through the glass window. At once, Gizzard thought aloud towards the parrot, _Can you – Can you hear us? No, you can't?_ In realization, Gizzard added in a happy tone. _Well then, I should be leader of this Watch._ Feeling confident, Gizzard continued. _Another thing: you're the most obnoxious parrot I have ever met!_

"Gizzard, they can't hear you unless you speak freely," admitted Frodo, although the statement was relevant.

"Oh," said Gizzard aloud, in further realization.

Tapping on the glass window, as Merry and Pippin shushed Sam, Frodo as his two cousins, "Are you sure you two cannot hear us?" He watched Merry and Pippin as they mouthed the word 'no'.

Immediately, Gizzard shouted, right at Clockwise, "By the way, that's always been a _stupid_ look for you and another thing…"

 _He's not about to sing_ , thought Clockwise, groaning slightly.

Before Gizzard felt ready to sing, Merry tapped on the glass and asked, "Frodo? Gizzard, can you two _hear_ us?"

"Can you – Can you both hear us?" asked Pippin, almost at the same time as his cousin.

Confused, Frodo and Gizzard answered, "Yes?"

Merry, Pippin, and Clockwise told the two inside the booth in unison, "Think about that."

 _There's your Ring-bearer and annoying, talking cat for you!_ Clockwise thought aloud, right as Gizzard and Frodo looked up, stunned. _Good night everybody!_ Before Clockwise could fly off, Merry opened the room's door, right as Gizzard pounced on the parrot.

 _Clockwise, what is wrong with you?_ Gizzard thought, brashly, once he calmed the parrot down.

While chuckling softly, Clockwise thought in reply, _I got you moving. Didn't I?_

Sternly, Frodo told his two young cousins, "Can you both explain what happened in there?"

"Read it, cousin, since you're curious," said Merry, as he passed to Frodo the piece of parchment that was still in his hands minutes earlier.

Frodo read the inked handwriting aloud before the Company and Watch, "'What Frodo and Gizzard do not yet realize is this isn't a soundproof booth'." He glared at his cousins, before shoving the parchment back at Merry. In warning, he told his two cousins, "When this journey is over, I promise you that I will toss those instruments you still possess and throw them into the Brandywine River." Softly, he added, "Do not pull a prank like that on me, while we might be in the presence of foul beasts and enemies."

Gandalf added aloud, overhearing Frodo's warning, "He does make a fine point." Facing Merry and Pippin, the wizard told them, "You two are already in enough trouble as it is, and your prank has slowed us down." Without waiting another moment, Gandalf turned to the Company and Watch, telling them freely, "We should rest now, while we still have time, and then we must be on our way." With that, Gandalf and the Company unrolled some blankets.

o-o-o

The Company and Watch rested for a time, but it was fleeting. Next, they were moving again, up and down stairways, while hearing pattering of feet moving, chasing after them. Soon they came to three tunnels, one upon which Pippin plunked a stone into a well. Clockwise followed in pursuit of the idea… until Gandalf hushed them both. And here they rested, but their hearts were troubled. Anything could be living in this place. Anything could be…


	32. 21: Escape from Moria

This chapter will finish _Chapter IV: A Journey in the Dark_ , as well as the whole of _Chapter V: The Bridge of Khazad-dûm_. The reason for this is because the previous chapter would have been longer if it followed the whole of Chapter 4 in Book Two of _The Fellowship of the Ring_. This also gave me a good reason to expand on this chapter, as well as make Chapters 4 and 5 run seamlessly from the previous chapter to this one. Also, the beginning of this chapter, where Clockwise is snoring and saying gibberish, was inspired by the character Dory from "Finding Nemo".

*.*.*

 **Chapter Twenty-One:**

 **Escape from Moria**

Gandalf and Gizzard took over Pippin and Clockwise's watch, allowing the hobbit and parrot to get some sleep as they sat huddled on the floor. The last thing Pippin and Clockwise saw as sleep took them was Gandalf pulling out a pipe and puffing smoke into the air. After six hours passed, Gandalf roused the others in the Company, while Gizzard was forced by Gandalf's command to rouse Clockwise awake. As Gizzard approached his animal companion, the black cat found Clockwise lying underneath a warm blanket with a bronze pendant around his neck, which Gizzard suspected the parrot must have kept with him at all times, even before the Company of the Ring was formed.

 _Clockwise, are you still asleep? Can you hear me?_ Gizzard thought, doing his best to wake up the parrot with his thought-filled words, as well as a nudge from his furry, black paw.

 _Five more minutes, mum… The desert monkeys have my money… Yes, Gizzard is a natural, furry black… cat… I love spring flowers in the Rainforest…_

 _Clockwise!_ Gizzard thought, barking in annoyance at the parrot.

By impulse, Clockwise awoke and fired off wordy, thought-filled, random gibberish. He took one look around the chamber, before catching Gizzard's already annoyed, angry glare, which shot directly in the parrot's direction. Before Gizzard had his chance to speak to Clockwise about what the parrot had snored aloud, Gandalf declared he would lead the Company and their Watch through the right-hand passage. He could sense from the passage that there was less evil afoul and could very well lead out of Moria, which was a relief to their Watch. However, they and the Company did not slow in eating some food, nor did the Company forget to gather their blankets.

Once the Company and Watch felt ready to move on, they took off out of the chamber and back towards the great arch openings. They journeyed through Moria for eight dark hours, not counting two brief halts, yet they neither saw nor met any danger, for the passage they had chosen wound steadily upwards. The Company and Watch pushed forwards quicker than they had done during the first march. Frodo's spirits had risen a little, but he felt oppressed; at times, he thought he heard the patter of feet, instead of an echo, following them beyond the fall.

o-o-o

By the second brief halt, Clockwise flew over to Gizzard who was now standing next to Gimli. Hastily, Clockwise asked in thought: _You two wouldn't mind sparing some food?_

 _Clockwise, I'm sure you can ask someone else_ , thought Gizzard, seconds before he gorged down on some bread and cheese.

 _One of these days, Gizzard, you're going to wish you had heard the story of my past_ , thought Clockwise, enraged, as he flew off in search of food.

However, the only evidence Clockwise brought back to the Company and Gizzard was two pale points of luminous light, as well as two blood-red luminous lights, tracking them. He was gladly rewarded by Frodo, who told him in whisper that he thought they were being followed as well. Gizzard never looked more dissatisfied at Clockwise than when the parrot returned from his short reconnaissance mission with this foul news.

*.*.*

The Company and their Watched meandered through the halls of Moria. Here they were, hoping for some light, which Gandalf gladly gave to them. It wasn't enough to ease Frodo's mind. He longed for fresh air and some sunlight. How many days had it been since they'd been traveling through these halls and chasms.

 _Would it help if I sang?_ Clockwise asked, delighted for once.

Frodo chuckled. "Of course you can sing."

"Please, do not let the animals sing," Gandalf huffed.

"What's wrong with that?" Frodo asked, confused.

 _If you encourage him, these halls might shake. And we might fall and break our bones!_ Gizzard huffed as well.

 _Oh,_ Clockwise said, saddened by the news. Then I'll stop singing.

"When did you sing in the first place?" Frodo asked the parrot.

I don't know, the parrot answered. Even Frodo felt certain he didn't know either. The days just felt mashed together into one great ball of yarn, excuse the pun.

*.*.*

Frodo awoke and found the others speaking softly near him. A dim light fell on his face; its source was high up above the eastern archway, where a shaft near the roof showed a long pale gleam. Across the northern arch, the light was faint and distant. As Frodo sat up, he heard Gandalf tell him 'Good morning!' before mentioning he was right about the path they had taken. After the wizard said they would see the waters of Mirrormere lying in the Dimrill Dale, Gimli agreed but hoped they would see some of his kindred.

 _I do hope we find fresh air soon,_ Clockwise admitted.

 _And why is that,_ Clockwise, Gizzard asked, much to Frodo's surprise.

 _So that way I can drink as much water as I may,_ Clockwise said, feeling enlightened.

 _Oh, don't we all want that,_ Gizzard exaggerated.

Frodo laughed. It was good that he laughed. These animals gave him warmth in the darkness, something they all needed and badly.

o-o-o

At last they reached Balin's tomb, but shocked to learn that Balin son of Fundin had passed away. Gimli wept and everyone paid their respects. But there was one thing they didn't count on. The drums in the deep sounded, orcs chased them, and as much as Gizzard and Clockwise fought with all their might, they were surrounded.

 _This is the end, Gizzard,_ Clockwise moped.

 _No it's not,_ Gizzard said, watching as Aragorn threw the orcs off from them. _Thanks._

"Keep fighting!" Aragorn said, helping the others take down a cave troll.

 _You heard them, Clockwise. Let's fight!_ Gizzard cried, heading into battle until he saw a sword come near him. _On second thought,_ he said, joining Clockwise against the wall. _I pass this fight._

 _Well…_ Clockwise was cut off. Frodo had collapsed. The cave troll was dead, but there was no time to talk, no time to think. It was time to leave the chamber, fast.

o-o-o

Once everyone was out of the chamber, Boromir hauled the eastern door, which grinded upon its hinges; however, the eastern door's iron rings could not be fastened. The second Frodo spoke, Aragorn nearly dropped him in amazement. Gandalf hastily ordered the others to go on without him, at least until they reached the bottom of the stairs and to wait for him a few minutes there, for he knew well that swords would be no more use to them. Just as Gizzard charged down the dark passage after the Company, he looked back at Clockwise as the parrot stared at the runes on one of the pillars.

Catching up to the parrot, Gizzard asked him in thought, _Clockwise, what are you doing?_

 _Gizzard, this is a very interesting find. I think we should…_

 _Clockwise! We need to leave! Now!_ Gizzard thought, as he tore down the dark passage.

Confused, Clockwise asked aloud and in thought, _Why? What's wrong? Gizzard, where are you?_ He hurriedly flew down the dark passage after his furry companion.

*.*.*

They made it. Frodo was all right… but the fight was not over. The Company and Watch had minutes to flee Moria and escape the Balrog. Gizzard and Clockwise were so close, just crossing the bridge… only to watch Gandalf fight the Balrog valiantly. They had no choice, but to flee and regroup with the others outside the mines. The drumbeats faded away into the distance, leaving them alone at long last.


	33. Interlude 8: Rediscovered Truth

**Interlude Eight:**

 **Rediscovered Truth**

By Saturday afternoon, I still did not have a clue yet as to who the Tonkinese brown cat was or what his purpose meant for the whole of _The Lord of the Rings_ book trilogy. Of course, on that morning, I was more worried about whether or not I would mess up Nett's parents' dinner party. Before I left my dorm suite, mere minutes after Laurie left with her set of directions on how to get to Nett's parents' house, I grabbed my copy of _The Fellowship of the Ring_ book from off the bookshelf.

Shortly after I left the dorm suite with my keycard and keys to my rusty car – my parents couldn't afford to buy me a new car – for a moment I thought I saw someone, a man no doubt, walk down the carpeted hallway. The next moment I glance around fully, the man has vanished from my sight… as if he was never there from the beginning. Although I was confused and in distraught, wondering then if I really was going mental, I fled down the hallway, attempting to pretend I hadn't seen anything or anyone; although, I can admit I heard no doors close loudly from behind, which drove my suspicions to a very high level.

No sooner had I left the dorm suite and stepped inside my rusty, red car that I momentarily felt a hand grab my shoulder. This stunned me for a brief moment, to the point where I looked back briskly but found no one inside the car. Finding myself in a drastic state to just leave the campus and head for Nett's parents' house right away, I pulled the clutch to the D and sped off out of the parking lot towards the black cement road.

*.*.*

Upon arriving at the two-story, Victorian house, somewhere out in the country where the neighbors didn't live next door from each other's houses, I stepped out of my car and closed the driver's side door after me. With my copy of _The Fellowship of the Ring_ book inside my large, brown-leather purse, I walked towards the porch and climbed up the five wooden steps. As I can remember from my childhood, the porch in front of Nett's parents' house was always large and somewhat exotic. I could swear Nett's parents' house had that feeling like it had been in the country for hundreds of years, maybe more… I must be getting ahead of myself.

Anyway, after knocking on the wood of the front glass door, I watched as a secondary door that opened inwards became open by Nett's mother, who had flaxen-red hair and green eyes. Somehow, I was reminded of Nett, since their facial appearances were a little similar, but I knew even then Nett had most of his looks from his father, who had dark brown hair and hazel-grey eyes.

Once I was led inside the Entrance Hall, I discovered that Jessica's sister Teresa – the same younger sister of Jessica's who had dirty blonde hair and pale hazel-green eyes – was avoiding me, but in her hands was my copy of _The Two Towers_ book. At first, I was suspicious of Teresa and whether she had messed with the second volume, if at all. However, my assumption was wrong and Teresa was only interested in reading the second book, as that was her favorite book in the trilogy – it's hard for me to know the reason why Teresa liked the middle volume, when she could have stuck with the first or the last.

Just after my quick meeting with Teresa, after realizing that Jessica was attempting to worm the truth further out of Nett, I noticed Nett's father, Leif Baxter, gesturing me to enter the study. Finding myself under no position to speak anymore with Teresa or Nett's mother, I followed Leif into the study, upon which he closed the doors behind me. I was very confused, but I decided to use this to my advantage – if there was any motive.

"Listen Mr. Baxter, I realize you must think I was trying to end my friendship with Nett, but I can assure you it was nothing like that…"

Leif interrupted, coyly, "You don't need to apologize. However, Nett, his mother, and I have all come to an agreement…" This must have been very hard for him to say, yet he continued anyway, "the three of us are moving away. We're not coming back, Erita."

"What?" I asked, not understanding the question. "You three love this house and everything in it."

"Erita, Nett's mother and I cannot afford to stay here anymore. After the summer, the three of us are moving away from here," said Leif, meaning every word.

I was shocked and devastated. The only thing I could do was tell him, "Mr. Baxter, I know I haven't been a very good friend to your son, but perhaps I can change or maybe…"

"Erita, you've done more than enough to help Nett get through college, but he needs a better life. I'm sorry, Erita. You've been the only one holding him back," said Leif, as if this was going to help the situation.

Bravely, I fought back, "Mr. Baxter, Nett has every right to tell me this himself. You shouldn't have to tell me this yourself…"

"Nett wouldn't have said anything to you. Would he, Erita?" asked Leif.

Silently, I admitted, "No, but he does have a kind heart. I just wish there was more time…" In realization, I asked him, "Mr. Baxter, you wouldn't know about _The Lord of the Rings_ books and movies changing because someone has been dropping items and altering…"

"That's just it, Erita. Thanks to your intervention, the three of us have to leave the country," said Leif, as if the truth already hurt.

Confused, I asked, "What? You can't be serious. That's why Nett's been frustrated these days. You think you can let him walk away from this after everything we ever did?"

"No Erita, but you know the reasons as well as I. You think you know those characters, but you don't. Can I ask you what you were thinking before you dropped items, altered text, and brought your pet into the story? Did you even think once that this would make you feel better?" Leif asked, a little harshly. "I'm sorry, Erita. I really am, but you didn't need to prove anything to Nett or to his parents, let alone yourself."

"I wasn't proving it you or his mother," I admitted, a little harshly myself.

"I know, but you did it anyway to prove to the world what you could do. If I were you, I would stop what you are doing, before the characters learn about who you are. Those hobbits are cleverer than you realize," warned Leif, before passing to me a battered, ancient book on what appeared to be historical events I never read or seen in any history class.

"What is this?" I asked, stunned and confused.

Softly, he told me, "Something to remember me by, and hopefully you'll snap out of these delusions, before you change the course of history – or at least the present history." Leif then took off out of the study without another word.

How rude he was to me! Telling me stuff I did not wish to hear, yet I knew Nett had his reasons and wouldn't have sent his dad before I arrived, just so I could hear the facts. Of course, I would not let this get to my head. Even as I fled upstairs to wash my hands, I looked briefly at one of the glass mirrors: something wasn't right about the glass, since silvery-blue mist surrounded the inside of the glass, while it was inside its wooden frame.

Then I saw it – or rather him. That face seemed hobbitish, but there was no mistaking for a moment what was going on. The moment I dropped the ancient book, however, the blue mist disappeared and the mirror returned to normal – if only for another split second. Before the mirror did something again, I grabbed the ancient book and fled inside another room which had an occupied mirror, except this time the silvery-blue mist was more powerful than ever and yet the male, hobbitish face appeared once more from somewhere inside the glass. Just as I set the ancient book down, my copy of _The Fellowship of the Ring_ book dropped out from my large, leather purse. A split-second passed before gold-engraved lettering showed up on the cover of the ancient book, which read: _Worlds that May Exist in Histories Long Past, by Raulin Clarke_.


	34. 22: The Golden Wood

This chapter follows _Chapter VI: Lothlórien_ , which can be found in Book Two or Part Two of _The Fellowship of the Ring_. Also, the last scene in this chapter, in which Clockwise manages to get Gizzard across the stream Celebrant, is based off a sequence in the 2009 live-action film, titled "Star Trek: The Prequel", and the rock crabs are from "Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End".

*.*.*

 **Chapter Twenty-Two:**

 **The Golden Wood**

Gizzard barely comprehended Gandalf's loss. He looked over his shoulder and found the red parrot, Clockwise, weeping in painful sobs. It seemed in that moment Gizzard knew how Clockwise felt about losing a good friend and companion. However, Gizzard asked himself then if Aragorn missed the wizard as much as he did. In the next moment, Gizzard and Clockwise both snapped their heads up as Aragorn told them and the Company they could no longer stay in the dale.

Before Aragorn led the Company of the Ring out of the dale, the Ranger turned to Gizzard and Clockwise, telling the two animals at once, "We must leave. Gandalf did warn you both that you would be in danger, yet you chose not to listen to his word."

Gizzard nodded, but fought back with his words, all in thought, _Yes, but he also told Clockwise and I that we would be a doom to all of you. I go against that, but if it involved my elder brother, then maybe…_

Interrupting the black cat's thoughts, Aragorn protested, "Gizzard, you and Clockwise have done your part in being the Company's Watch. If you continue to travel with us…"

 _What makes you think we would abandon the Company, let alone the Ring-bearer?_ Gizzard thought aloud. _Clockwise and I are continuing on with all of you, and that's final. Whatever else you've had to say about me, you can let it go. I am not your pet, and neither is Clockwise or Gwen being Elrond's pet. Yes, we can talk aloud and think aloud, but who is going to stop us from coming with you all?_

Aragorn nodded in agreement. "Go on ahead, but you two do not know the way as Gimli and I, or Gandalf before he fell."

 _Clockwise should know the way, better than me_ , thought Gizzard, and then turned to the red parrot. _Please tell him – tell them, Clockwise! You have traveled with Gandalf many times before. Haven't you?_

In a serious tone, Clockwise admitted, by thought, _You don't know that for certain, only because I haven't yet said. Still, I'll lead the way alongside Aragorn and Gimli…_ He let his thoughts fade away, before facing the black cat. _You have good reasons to know what you can about me, but I warn you… some things are better left unsaid._

Gimli immediately told Clockwise, "Go on then! Help us lead, parrot."

 _My name is not 'parrot', Gimli son of Glóin – it's Clockwise… or Reyes_ , thought Clockwise, before he gave Gizzard a sharp expression and flew frantically past the Dwarf.

 _He will return, won't he? I mean, he'll eventually follow us?_ Gizzard thought, facing Aragorn.

"Come. The day is waning fast. We must make haste," called Aragorn, mere seconds before he led his companions down the road from the Gates. He then saw Gizzard catch up to him on swift feet.

The Company and Watch continued their trek. Gizzard stopped and sniffed the air. It was fresh, but he could also smell stone. Quietly, he followed Gimli, Frodo and Sam over to a standing stone. He hadn't expected this before. The runes were faint. And yet, the black cat could detect a presence. Faint, yet still warm. His mind wandered back to Gwen. Would he ever see her again? Then again, he almost saw a black feline face with bloodshot eyes. He jumped when Clockwise touched his shoulder.

"What?" Gizzard announced.

"Shh! Let's go," Clockwise gestured forward. Gizzard looked last at the standing stone before he and the parrot regrouped with the Company of the Ring.

*.*.*

At last, they reached the Silverlode river. It flowed like an ever-growing water bank, curving and turning this way and that. Gizzard stiffened. He knew this land. He remembered it from when he first arrived in Middle-earth. He couldn't take this… only to be stopped by Clockwise with his words. Fortunately, the Company was resting and Frodo being cleansed of his wounds by Aragorn. It still gave the red parrot pause, long enough to speaking to their cat companion.

 _Gizzard, where do you plan on running? Do you expect to return to Gwen this way? If you travel to Mirkwood Forest, then you might be exposed to the Elven-king Thranduil, Legolas' father. Do you want that on your conscious?_

Gizzard shook his head, just as Clockwise perched on a low tree branch. _No, but I certainly wouldn't want to see Aragorn act like he's going to be ruler of a land, where the Race of Men only care about their race and not anyone else's kindred._ He paused. _He may be my friend and a Ranger, but he certainly did not to embarrass Frodo like that, especially if he's the Ring-bearer. I'm sure Frodo had his reasons for keeping the mithril-coat a secret, even from Sam, who I still distrust…_

Clockwise snickered under his breath, and then thought, _So, you would rather worry about Frodo's safety, not the fact that his gardener is following him everywhere? I saw right away Sam is just trying to protect him…_

 _Do you think that, or do you think Sam can't learn to leave him alone from time to time? Yes, I do worry, but not in the way you think._ Gizzard paused. _His companions don't need to keep that close of a watch of him, Ring-bearer or no. If my brother is still out there, searching for that Ring, rest assured Clockwise – knowing my brother, he always picks on those who he doesn't trust first, but he knows his way around the more powerful, suspicious types._

 _Do you actually believe Samwise Gamgee would hurt him? You suspect that hobbit too much, Gizzard. That's your problem. You won't always be there to protect everyone. I hope one day you will see that reason_ , thought Clockwise. _Do you think what Sam does, the things he tells his master, are one reason for how – this whole quest ends? You know as well as I do what's about to happen. That's why you haven't told Aragorn or Gandalf in all of these years – why I didn't tell them because I was listening to your words._

Gizzard nodded, but stared sternly at the red parrot. _Sam hasn't trusted me from the beginning, but he wasn't out there on Farmer Maggot's land when my brother came. Sam's more cowardly than you know him. So, who is more vulnerable, who will give Mortar an advantage to take the Ring away from Frodo? I'm telling you right now, it won't be Frodo Mortar will think is an obstacle for him – it'll be his gardener. How do I know this? Mortar is my brother and there are things I have seen in him. He never went after you yet because he doesn't realize you might pose a threat. It's something I haven't seen in you either, and if you were interested in my opinion – don't be, but right now, I'm beginning to lack trust in Aragorn or any other companion of Frodo's._

 _Sure, and if Frodo's alone with you, what then? The cats won't always think they're in control – think they know everything that goes on. You can't foresee the future, not even if you tried_ , thought Clockwise.

Before the red parrot flew back, Gizzard told him, _Mortar and I won't be the last cats to enter Middle-earth. There is more numbers of cats hidden somewhere in this past world. Besides, if you have always wondered why there aren't any more hobbits, then maybe you should ask the same race Aragorn resides – the same kin. I don't know what will happen in the future, but one thing's for certain: the hobbits couldn't have all died out in the future, unless something else happened to them._ Seconds later, Gizzard then replied, _I'm sure you're wondering why no one has mentioned this at all to our previous owners. There's more at stake than material things or people obsessing over people, for reasons they cannot explain. One day, you'll see my reasons are sound._

Soon after the black cat fled back to the Company, Clockwise stood lost in deep thought for another moment, and then swiftly flew off towards where the Company rested. There, the red parrot found the Company and Gizzard avoiding his gaze, but he especially noticed Sam glaring back at him and Gizzard, while Frodo looked concerned. Merry and Pippin continued their murmured conversation. Finding no other choice, Clockwise rejoined Gizzard, but neither animal had anything further to say to each other, at least while they and the Company rested.

*.*.*

The dell changed to an opening where a forested wood stood. Legolas knew it well. They were near the Golden Wood. Lothlórien. It sent shivers down Gizzard's spine. Would they let him in? Last time the elves showed him mercy. Would they do the same this time. Frodo's eyes wandered on the stream-water, only to come face-to-face with the cat's stern gaze.

 _This is only the first sign… something bad is about to happen_ , thought Gizzard. _The Elves might not be the only woodland kin we need to trouble._

Hesitant, Frodo asked, politely, "Couldn't you tell me – why you're distrustful of Sam and the others? Maybe you could enlighten me with…"

Gizzard shook his head. _I wouldn't want to give you any ideas, or let Aragorn know what else I am thinking!_ His sharp gaze turned glaringly at Aragorn, before he tore off and returned to Clockwise.

Soon after, they heard singing. Legolas proclaimed it to belong to Nimrodel, the Elf maiden. Gizzard rolled his eyes. It was typical that Legolas would choose now to speak about the elves… oh wait. They were inside an elvish land. Surely… oh, wait. He was hoisted up a ladder, right into Aragorn's arms. Good, he was safe… if only Frodo knew better then and there where the cat went, as soon as they had climbed up a platform.

Curious, Frodo asked Clockwise, "Where is Gizzard?"

At once, Clockwise told the hobbit, frantically and by thought, _Relax, Gizzard's with Aragorn and the others. He wanted to come to this same platform, but the Elves wouldn't let him. They don't trust him, due to the fact his brother's still out there, waiting for his Scratch Toy – the Ring._

Softly, Frodo muttered to the red parrot, "Listen, if the Elves do not allow Gizzard to regroup with the Company – I can't believe I'm asking this from you, but I need you to find a way to sneak him in here. Otherwise, I'll do my best to help you both."

Clockwise nodded in agreement, and then admitted by thought, _I can do that, Frodo. Just be cautious… I think I should do the same… this is not going to be pleasant._ He then flew towards Merry and Pippin, and perched on the wooden surface of the platform.

Frodo soon rejoined his three hobbit friends and the red parrot. He and his friends ate a second and far better supper, much to Clockwise's approval. Frodo did not know where his journey would take him, even to destroy the Ring. All he knew was they had entered the Golden Wood for a reason. He sighed, hoping that reason would lead them to far off places, far better than what lay beyond the woods. Were these elves friendly? They seemed interested in him and the Ring. Well, he hoped their journey was blissful instead of more perilous anyway.

*.*.*

As the daylight grew pale, the Company and their Watch set out again, all thanks to Haldir and Rúmil guiding them through Lothlórien. However, as they stopped by a bank, Gizzard learned as did Clockwise that they may have to stay behind.

Stunned, Gizzard turned to Clockwise as the red parrot insisted, by thought, _Gizzard, the Elves of Lothlórien find it difficult for travelers to have animals by their side anyway. They seem to favor horses more than us talking animals._

 _Yes, well… why don't you try to keep in hiding then? Good luck to you. I'll see if I can find a detour elsewhere and continue the search for my brother… all right?_ Gizzard thought, trying hard not to show tears.

Clockwise thought of nothing for a while, as he flew over to the bank; however, in spite of pretending he could be more serious like Gizzard, instincts told him to be the brave animal of the Company's Watch. Reluctantly, Clockwise returned to Gizzard with a sharp look in his eyes, as he told the black cat by thought, _Gizzard, follow me._

 _What? Where are we going?_ Gizzard asked the red parrot by thought, following the bird towards the nearest berry bush, where _athelas_ herbs could be found. _Clockwise, may I ask what is going on?_

Clockwise immediately thought in reply, as he picked up a few herbs and berries nearby them, _Gizzard, I need to do something for me?_

 _What, Clockwise?_ Gizzard thought, becoming annoyed with the bird again.

 _If you can tell me the names of these herbs and berries, we can then find the Company, Haldir, and Rúmil, and hopefully find one of Gwen's relations in this forest,_ thought Clockwise, handing to Gizzard with his talons a pile of herbs and berries.

 _You call this a generous offer?_ Gizzard thought, confused.

 _Not just an offer, a favor, which means you owe me one… again_ , thought Clockwise, watching the black cat sniff some of the herbs and berries.

 _Most of these are athelas herbs and… what is this particular herb and whortle-berry?_ Gizzard thought, completely confused.

 _Relax, these herbs are not toxic, but eat them. You'll thank me for getting you in later_ , thought Clockwise in a slightly demanding voice, just as he forced some herbs down the black cat's mouth.

 _What are these supposed to do to me?_ Gizzard thought, feeling slightly dizzy.

 _They will make you dizzy, light-headed, and unable to speak right for twenty-four hours_ , thought Clockwise, listing the symptoms of the herbs, which must have proven more potent than was wise. _Come on now, Gizzard. We'll have this settled soon enough._

Just as Clockwise flew Gizzard on his back towards the slender, rope bridge the Elves built for the Company of the Ring, the red parrot swiftly soared in the air and flew down to the other side of the bank, where the Company, Haldir, and Rúmil waited for him and Gizzard.

Immediately, Merry asked, "What's wrong with Gizzard? He seems… unusually exhausted this morning…" He was slugged in the arm by Pippin, before he recovered, "as are we all."

Facing the red parrot, Haldir told him, frankly, "Reyes, you and Gizzard need to stay behind."

 _Haldir, sir, I do apologize for our late arrival, but you cannot expect a poor house cat to wander this forest alone with his trusty companion, which happens to be me. So, either you live up to your expectations and freely let us both pass, or should I explain to Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn why the Company's Watch is not present with them? Gizzard is obviously not feeling well and he needs healer's attention_ , thought Clockwise, explaining to the group.

Haldir nodded, and then replied, "Very good. We'll seek out the healers of the Galadhrim at once."

Clockwise thought back, in reply, _Thank you_ , and then flew ahead of the Company, Haldir, and Rúmil.

*.*.*

For a long time, Frodo could not see under his blindfold. Half the time, he wondered if Gizzard faked his illness, which was clear when Gizzard suddenly behaved erratic and more his old self. He was amazed no one said anything about the cat's mysterious illness, the elves just letting the cat and parrot loose. But then, when his blindfold and the Company's blindfolds were removed, Frodo now saw they were in an open space, followed by Aragorn and Haldir showing him Cerin Amroth, where Aragorn wouldn't return as a living man.


	35. 23: City of the Galadhrim

This chapter follows the first six pages of _Chapter VII: The Mirror of Galadriel_ , from Book Two or Part Two of _The Fellowship of the Ring_.

*.*.*

 **Chapter Twenty-Three:**

 **City of the Galadhrim**

The Company and their Watch, led by Haldir and the Elves, passed through the gate and entered Caras Galadhon. Gizzard looked up. There were so many houses nestled in the treetops. Why oh why did this all seem familiar? Then he remembered. He remembered it all, and meeting the one cat he hoped he wouldn't confront. But as they neared and stood before Celeborn and Galadriel's house, it was clear now. He was back.

…

As he climbed slowly up the ladder-like stairs, Frodo passed many wooden platforms. Far up from the ground, he came to a wide platform that seemed like the deck of a great ship. On top of this platform had been built a house, which was so large it could have served for a hall of Men upon the earth. When he entered behind Haldir, Frodo saw he was now inside an oval shaped chamber, where the trunk of the mallorn-tree grew in the midst, yet served as a wide pillar. The chamber was filled with a soft light; its walls were green and silver, yet its roof was gold. Many Elves sat inside this chamber, but towards the bole of the tree that was canopied by a living bough sat, side by side, Celeborn and Galadriel. As they stood up to greet their guests, Frodo could see Celeborn and Galadriel were very tall, clad wholly in white, yet Galadriel's hair was of deep gold while Celeborn's hair was silver long and bright. They showed no sign of age, except in their eyes that showed wells of deep memory.

Frodo listened to the cool wind, turning colder by the second, as Haldir led him before the Lord and Lady. Celeborn then greeted Frodo in his own tongue, before he asked the hobbit to sit beside his chair while they waited for the others to arrive. Galadriel said nothing to Frodo, but stared long upon his face. Moments after he sat down, Frodo watched as a male cat with a pure silver fur coat and large triangular ears approach Celeborn.

Gizzard entered the chamber, prior to Haldir finding a chair. After he was greeted by Celeborn, Gizzard turned to the silver cat, who also greeted him in turn, "Ester, we meet again. I realize in the world outside you are known by another name, one that Gwendolyn has yet to tell me. You shall sit beside me, but between me and Celeborn."

Gizzard nodded as he replied, "Thank you, Algar. I suppose, among all Abyssinian cats, you seem less… capable of fleeing this Elven forest."

"I have learned over the years, Ester, as should you. Come," said Algar, leading the black cat over to Celeborn and Galadriel's chair.

When all of Frodo's companions were seated, Celeborn asked the Company and their Watch about Gandalf and why he did not enter the borders of Lothlórien. Aragorn told Galadriel and Celeborn about Gandalf's fall in Moria. All the while, Frodo had the strangest sense of déjà vu. Was there something he missed?

 _Frodo, are you all right?_ Gizzard asked in thought, facing the hobbit with sharp eyes. He ignored this as Celeborn and Galadriel continued speaking. They spoke about Gandalf's loss, as did some members of the Company. It was clear that Gandalf was on everyone's mind this night.

Frodo's thoughts wandered. He simply could not ignore the penetrating thoughts attempting to bash through his mind. Would they just cease! And they did, returning him to the present. It was followed by a lingering silence, soon passed Celeborn dismissed them. Only Algar's eyes remained on Gizzard.

At length, and by force from Haldir, the black cat stayed and was left alone with Algar, Galadriel, and Celeborn, Gizzard faced the three as he said, calmly, "I should make sure the Company and Clockwise doesn't…"

"Ester, that would be unwise," said Galadriel, looking long at the black cat.

Confused, Gizzard asked, "Then why let me stay, after the Company of the Ring and Clockwise has left this chamber?"

"Because you need to know who and what you are up against, long before the Company and Reyes learn this truth. They wouldn't understand until it happens," said Algar.

"It?" asked Gizzard, more confused.

"There are more terrible beasts out there than your elder brother, Mortar. As you learned in Moria, the Balrog of Morgoth does exist, but there is something else worse than that beast of darkness," admitted Algar.

"Listen, I'm sure there isn't anything we can't handle out in the world," said Gizzard, a little confident.

"You know what I see in your eyes: fear. You're no braver than Reyes, or so you've already seen since leaving Rivendell," said Algar, sternly.

"Clockwise? Oh please, what has Clockwise to show other than he is a coward, and certainly irresponsible as the two younger hobbits, Merry and Pippin," said Gizzard, fighting back with his words.

"Do not underestimate your companion, Ester. You have enough time to ask him about his past, but most you will not believe nor want to understand," said Galadriel in a deep voice.

"Ester, if I were you, I would ask him his full account of his past, before he met you and before you two came to Middle-earth." Algar then changed the subject, "As for Gwen, she cannot know I am here, not yet. There is a task I have yet to do."

"Algar, you're her grandfather. Surely, you can tell her to explain the whole truth to me," said Gizzard.

Immediately, Algar replied, "Ester, I cannot do that and I need you to make sure you avoid telling her where you are as well. If your brother found out, he would kill not only you, but also me. This is one promise I need you not to break."

Gizzard paused, and then told him sharply, "If you were twice the cat your elder brother Silvanus was like, then you would not be here in Lothlórien, blaming yourself for why Gwen doesn't remember her parents."

"You still have much to learn, Ester," said Algar.

"Well, no one asked you to be a coward, Algar, and I know you're not a liar," said Gizzard.

Algar nodded. "I know you trust me, but you cannot tell Gwendolyn anything about me. I will meet up with you one day soon. You have to make sure to rally the cats before my arrival. Since you won't hear me out about the other beast of darkness, then I understand some things you need to see for yourself. I'll meet you out in the world, long after you leave Lothlórien. Know that it isn't the end, as long as one of us gets the peoples to listen – truly. I need you by my side in this war."

Gizzard paused, and then calmly replied, "Then let's hope I see you out in battle."

"Hopefully, we meet again in the City, but until that time we'll stop this conversation here for the night," said Algar, bowing before the black cat as he watched Gizzard leave the chamber.

*.*.*

Upon reaching his companions, Gizzard found the Elves had already spread a pavilion near the fountain and among the trees. Inside the pavilion laid soft couches, where nearly all of his companions sat and spoke to each other – except for Clockwise, who had been given a silvery-gold perch to rest his tired talons and wings. While the others spoke of Galadriel, Frodo remained silent and only spoke to his companions when he felt was necessary. Gizzard hurriedly left Frodo alone as he approached the red macaw, but he looked not in the mood to speak to the black cat.

Calmly, Gizzard spoke to the red macaw, "Clockwise, I'm certain you don't wish to speak to me. I know I've been a sore cat in these past years…"

Interrupting, Clockwise told him, "Gizzard, you weren't the one trying to get your attention – I was. I should be sorry I haven't been entirely honest with you. You're just suspicious and confused about all of this. That's the reason you decided to tell all of those reasons…"

"Why would you think that, Clockwise? I wasn't lying to you," said Gizzard, truthfully.

However, Clockwise didn't respond until a long moment later, "Sure you weren't. That's just like you cats: you think you know everything about the world, its peoples, or even its animals. You can't see life or know what it feels like to care for someone you love, and when you do you'll stop at nothing to abandon and betray your friends. You don't think I don't know about you and your kindred breed."

Gizzard shook his head. "No, I'm beginning to think you don't, but be honest – tell me your story, about your past. I'm sure it won't hurt you to admit the truth to me – lay down some burdens in your life."

"If only you understood my life, then you would know why I don't have a girlfriend anymore, or a true love at that – a mate who trusts me, cares about me. I'm not angry with you, Gizzard. You're the first cat I have ever befriended, but I don't want this to become another betrayal in my life. I can't…" Clockwise let his voice fade as he flew off and away from the pavilion, grieving greatly. The red macaw did not return until very early in the morning, before the sun rose glittering over the forest's horizon.


	36. 24: The Man's House

This chapter has snippets of pages six through eight in _Chapter VII: The Mirror of Galadriel_. Also, you the readers will learn Clockwise, the parrot's story; however, this story-within-a-story won't be in full detail, as I am saving that for Clockwise's one-shot chapter story. The other item(s) and sequences from the television show "Home Improvement" can be found here as well.

*.*.*

 **Chapter Twenty-Four:**

 **The Man's House**

Gizzard awoke, but found the sun's light cast brightly over his eyelids. When he opened his eyes, he saw his companions, including the red macaw Clockwise, eating breakfast in the pavilion. Gizzard joined the Company at once and ate as much food as he could in silence. However, he was immediately given a disgusted look by Clockwise, who darted off at a quick speed through the City of the Trees. Bewildered, Gizzard chased after the macaw until he found the red bird standing before the closed gates, leading out of Caras Galadhon.

Worried that his animal companion might wander off, Gizzard stopped the macaw with his words. "Clockwise, you don't have to leave Lórien alone!" Surprised, the black cat admitted aloud, "I mean, next to the Eagles, you're one of the fastest macaws I know who can fly that fast…"

Clockwise interrupted, shrewdly, "Yet here we all are, and you actually believe we're safe? Gizzard, I'm surprised at you. Normally, you would yell at me whenever I did something wrong. Well, I am sick and tired of being a jester, being treated as though I don't matter much. Yes, it is in my nature to be the comedic bird… just leave me alone, Gizzard. It's not your concern what happens to me out there, away from the Elves and the trees."

"What are you talking about? You're my companion and friend. I couldn't doubt you, even if I have in the past. I just need to know more about you, who you were once, and how you came to that pet store," exclaimed Gizzard, desperate to hear the truth.

In a serious tone, Clockwise asked him, "Are you sure you want to hear this? It's not the greatest story ever told, but it certainly is one to tell."

"Then tell me, here if you have to," said Gizzard, "Please, just try me."

Clockwise sighed in regret, and then replied, "I'll start with one that I heard the macaws tell me when I was a young hatchling." He paused, before explaining in some detail, "For us, this began when the Tonkinese brown cat, one of his names I heard was Baal, was traveling with his owners by airport towards Japan. Things would have worked out and the Tonkinese cat would have been on his way, but there was an ambush. The only hope for the Tonkinese cat was to get away from his owners and flee the scene before anymore black cats arrived – those were the cats who sounded the ambush. The Tonkinese cat would have died if it weren't for the Maiar and Ilúvatar saving his life. The rumors here on Middle-earth, even from what Gandalf told me, was the Tonkinese cat still lives with the Maiar, but he's returned to Middle-earth to settle a score with an old friend."

Clockwise paused, and then continued, "Generations passed and soon the Tonkinese cat was aware that there were two animals who could talk, and they were brothers. They were both cats, silver Abyssinian cats and the rarest of their breed. The Tonkinese brown cat became very fond of them and so he took them away from their time and brought them here to Middle-earth. Their names are Silvanus and Algar. Silvanus is the elder brother of Algar, Gwendolyn's grandfather."

"Did they ever get along?" asked Gizzard, curious.

Clockwise shook his head. "No, they were always at war, usually because they were brothers or sometimes for other reasons. The fact remains is Silvanus wanted more power and so he forced Algar into exile, claiming he could never travel outside Lothlórien without getting killed by him first. So, Algar met Celeborn and Galadriel and became very acquainted with them. Algar met his wife here and had a small litter. Sadly, that litter was nearly destroyed by Silvanus, but one daughter survived and she wedded Gwen's father, who had to have been the bravest cat we've ever heard and whom Galadriel's ever known. The only mystery is whatever happened to Gwen's parents to make them leave Middle-earth and enter another time in this world altogether, let alone the Dark Ages."

Gizzard nodded, before he spoke, "I guess I'll ask Gwen sometime when I return to Rivendell. I'm sure she'll understand after…"

"I'm sure she will. Now, I guess I should tell you my past," said Clockwise, pausing again. "I was given the name Reyes when I was a young hatchling. My family, the red or scarlet macaws, was a huge flock. In fact, our family name literally meant 'retribution', but it's a name I would never share aloud and probably never will tell anyone, unless circumstances sought differently. Anyway, I was taught how to fly by my parents, who eventually brought me to a macaw school in the trees of the Amazon Rainforest. It was inside that Rainforest where I met my mate, Rosalina, who was a very beautiful blue-and-yellow macaw and dear to my heart. When I first met her, she wasn't one for small talk, but as our lives intertwined we became one and fell in love. I could have been a father in the spring, but unfortunately Rosalina lost all the eggs and she died in the destruction of my home, in one section of the Rainforest. I was in a really sad state… I felt as if everything was crashing down around me, and the macaws and other birds I had known all avoided me. They used to be my friends, but then they betrayed me, some of them."

Clockwise paused, and then calmed down some. "Afterwards, as I traveled through the open country in search of food, the Tonkinese brown cat approached me and found me a home, or so I had thought the first time. It was just a passenger ship for animals heading off to a zoo in North America. Luckily, thanks to the Tonkinese brown cat's intervention, I escaped from the zoo and fled to the pet shop, where its owners gladly took me in. By the time you and your brother showed up, the only way I could escape was convince the owners' daughter, the same one we met, along with her elder sister, to help us both escape the shop. The rest you already know what happened."

Gizzard nodded, and then answered, "Yes, I do know." He paused. "Will we ever meet the Tonkinese cat?"

Clockwise immediately replied, seriously, "I can't be sure, but you can't tell any of the Company of the Ring about this. Of course, if Algar knew what I had already told you, he would be mad beyond control…"

"Then be glad I would have said anything to Ester, Reyes!" Algar announced, startling the macaw and black cat. "Let this be your first warning, Reyes: the next time you bring up critical information, without my knowledge, I will tell Galadriel and Celeborn to mention your story, in full, to the Company of the Ring. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir," said Clockwise, lowering his head in shame.

Confused, Gizzard asked Algar, "Wait, you mean you're not going to send him away? At first, I thought you were about to do that – which I hope you don't…"

"Ester, pray I don't send you out of Lothlórien before Reyes," said Algar, warningly. In a calmer tone, he told the black cat and the macaw, "Now, the hobbits have found something you two might want to see. Just don't try anything rash." Gizzard and Clockwise nodded, before Algar watched Gizzard follow the macaw through the Elven city.

*.*.*

By the time Gizzard found Clockwise, he saw the four hobbits gathered in a tight circle, staring at a black device in Frodo's hands. At once, Merry grabbed the device from Frodo and pressed a green button, at which Gizzard saw the device was actually a handheld remote. A few seconds after the green button was pressed down, the trees parted and a path was revealed to the two animals and four hobbits.

After the six followed the dirt path, they found a one-story cottage painted in beige and gold. Because of the cottage's rounded outside walls and windows, the house almost seemed welcoming and homey to the hobbits. Gizzard was not at all impressed, yet Clockwise looked prepared to sleep or eat in any warm, friendly place. As soon as Merry, Pippin, and Clockwise approached the cottage, Gizzard followed after the three before he was followed by Sam, who was also desperate to see the inside of the cottage.

Reluctantly, Frodo caught up to the others in the entrance hall. There, he found Merry and Pippin next to a steel door, with Sam keeping a close watch on the two scoundrels. While Merry attempted to open the steel door, Clockwise flew around the entrance hall aimlessly for a time. In haste, the red macaw slammed into Gizzard, knocking the black cat hard across the carpeted floor. Before Merry could figure out how the knob and switches worked on the steel door, Frodo made Merry move out of the way, before he attempted to open the door that separated the entrance hall from another room in the cottage. After a few tries, the steel door opened upwards, leaving all four hobbits and both animals stunned and confused as they entered what appeared to be a high-tech kitchen.

In awe, Clockwise told the others aloud, almost at random, "Wow! This place is neat! I wonder where the macaw food is buried inside this unique contraption."

Annoyed, Gizzard corrected the macaw, shrewdly, "Clockwise, it's a kitchen and obviously very advanced for this Age."

Curious, Pippin asked, "Merry, what are these plates? They're very unusual."

Approaching his younger cousin, Merry picked up one of the plates with a tire decoration painted on the front. In confusion, Pippin picked up one of the other plates from the rack, which had a white ring around the inside edge. Just as Merry and Pippin pondered over what to do with the plates, Sam grabbed a plate from the rack and set it down on a blue-topped counter, causing Merry and Pippin to do the same as if they were staying inside the cottage longer than planned. As Gizzard and Clockwise sniffed the air, they noticed at the same time as Frodo what appeared to be a stainless steel doors with no handles or knobs. Confused and searching for a knob, Frodo accidentally grabbed a top green knob above his head, at which to his surprise the doors rotated to reveal a limited selection of food. Among the food was a variety of eatable mushrooms, potatoes that Gizzard suspected came from Idaho in the present-day United States, mince and rhubarb pies, variety of cheeses and breads, an assortment of cat food, and a small amount on the bottom shelf of sunflower seeds and dried corn.

The moment he sniffed out sunflowers seeds, Clockwise announced, "My macaw food!" He then flew over to the bottom shelf of the rotating pantry and pulled out a bag of bird seeds. He hardly noticed Gizzard giving him a stunned, sharp gaze.

At random, Pippin asked his older cousin, "Frodo, who are those pies for?"

"Pippin, haven't you asked enough questions?" asked Merry, sharply.

Confused, Pippin replied, "Merry, I'm sure our cousin wouldn't mind us eating this food while we're here."

"I can't be sure if we can trust this food. We don't know where it came from," said Frodo, warningly.

"Come on cousin. You could be kinder to me and give me what I deserve," said Pippin, sarcastically.

Gesturing Merry over, Frodo muttered, "Merry, could you give this to Pippin for me?" He then passed a rhubarb pie over to his cousin.

Merry muttered back in reply, as he took the pie, "Certainly cousin." Facing Pippin, Merry got his attention, "Pippin, Frodo wants you to have this…" He was cut off as Gizzard ran in front of him, brushing up against his ankle fast, forcing Merry to trip over the black cat as he accidentally smashed the rhubarb pie into Pippin's face.

Soon after he moved the pie tin off Pippin's face, Merry laughed uncontrollably. A few seconds later, Gizzard showed Pippin where the clean kitchen towels were, before he let Pippin grab a towel and wipe his face.

Sam asked, "Are you all right, Mr. Pippin?"

"I'm fine, of course this rhubarb pie is has too much tart and not enough sweets," said Pippin, admitting freely. Curiously, Pippin told Merry, while pointing out the square stainless steel mechanism next to the rotating pantry. "I wonder what this does…"

Aloud, Gizzard told the four hobbits, "It's a microwave, or in this case a macrowave. It's assured to cook food in seconds, instead of minutes."

"Wow Gizzard, you surprise me. Where did you learn this stuff?" asked Clockwise, impressed.

Chuckling, Gizzard told him, "You didn't watch some of those television shows. Did you?"

"No, I was too busy cooing to notice," admitted the macaw, before he told the four hobbits, "I wouldn't do anything right now! I would save that macrowave for a real explosion."

"What are we exploding?" asked Pippin, confused and curious, seconds before he was slugged by Merry.

Shushing the others, Frodo faced Gizzard and Clockwise, asking the two directly, "How do you two know so much about all of this… machinery? You two cannot be from the future… are you?"

"Well," said Gizzard and Clockwise, thinking momentarily.

Gizzard paused, and then admitted, "Yes, Clockwise and I are, as are some of the talking cats and animals here, but I cannot be sure which ones are and aren't, so…"

"Wait, that can prove useful to us," said Pippin, enlightened by this truth. At random, he asked the two animals, "Tell me: are there still mince pies where you came from?"

"Pippin," snapped Merry, muttering aloud.

"What? I'm just curious," said Pippin.

"Come on. Let's see what else is here," said Merry, bringing Pippin over to the beverage center of the kitchen.

Following Frodo and Sam over to two large, stainless steel doors, Gizzard and Clockwise faced each other with concerned looks across their faces. Despite Sam's concerns, he and Frodo opened the doors to reveal a large butchery inside a white-walled room, where a black cat with bloodshot-red eyes and a butcher were cutting up fresh, raw meat. Although the butcher did not look up at them or the two younger hobbits behind them, the black cat immediately shot its bloodshot eyes at Frodo, seconds before he prepared to pounce. Gizzard hastily told Frodo and Sam to close the doors, which they did seconds into the black cat with the bloodshot-red eyes charging towards them. The next thing they heard was a crash on the other side of the door, which was followed by loud pattering feet running into and through the vents.

Worriedly, Frodo told the others, including the two animals, "Come on. We're leaving this place, before that cat returns."

"Mr. Frodo, is that a wise decision?" asked Sam, concerned.

"We haven't eaten a second breakfast yet," said Pippin, groaning.

Before Clockwise could protest, Gizzard barked, "No, Frodo's right, Clockwise. We need to leave this cottage… straight away." He paused, and then faced Frodo with a concerned look in his eyes, "Then again, we haven't really explored this house and the kitchen seems to be the only thing on all our minds these days, probably because of food."

"It couldn't hurt to look around," admitted Pippin.

Frodo sighed in regret, and then told the others, "All right, but Sam and I will look for the bedrooms, if there is more than one." Turning to the two animals, Frodo told them, "Gizzard, Clockwise, if you two see that black cat again, you tell us right away or look for us when you two are finished exploring." Facing Merry and Pippin, he replied, "As for you two, keep out of trouble." He then left with Sam in search of the bedrooms inside the cottage. A few moments later, he saw Gizzard and Clockwise sneak off up a staircase to the second floor, while Merry and Pippin explored the first few rooms across from the entrance hall.

o-o-o

After chasing the macaw rather loudly through the second floor hallway, which had a few wooden doors on either side, Gizzard watched Clockwise as he slammed hard against a hard wood door. Right as the black cat caught up to the red macaw, the wood door opened outwards automatically for the two animals. Despite their confusion, Gizzard and Clockwise entered what appeared to be a high-tech gym.

In awe, Clockwise admitted, "Wow! What a neat set! You can do so much in here, as long as there are no women around, that is…"

Gizzard glared at Clockwise, before he made a testy response, "Actually, I enjoy women as much as men, as friends of course. Besides, I'm sure Gwendolyn would smack you for what you just said out loud and in thought."

"Oh well," said the macaw, before he flew over to a multi-purpose workout center in the centre part of the gym. At once, he asked out of curiosity, "Say, what's this button do?"

"Don't touch that! I'm sure this stuff is very expensive, and whoever owns this is going to have to come over to Middle-earth and bring this house back to the future," admitted Gizzard, a little panicky.

Clockwise then told him, calmly, "Calm down, Gizzard. I wasn't going to touch anything, unless…" He at once pressed a button, seconds before a leather-black armchair entered the room from a hidden room behind the nearby wall.

Just as Clockwise found a seat on the leather chair, Gizzard shook his head. "You are one pathetic parrot. You know that?"

"I am not a parrot, Gizzard. I happen to be a very bright macaw," said Clockwise, correcting the black cat at once. Moving off the chair, Clockwise added, "Well, enough of that."

Sniffing out the three wood pieces on the floor, Gizzard told the macaw, "Hey, I think I found something!" Just as Clockwise joined him, Gizzard faced him and added, nervously, "I think we should leave this gym now, before the hobbits worry…"

"Hey, relax Gizzard. I'm sure these logs will come in handy. In fact, why don't you tell me what each piece is?" asked Clockwise, encouragingly.

Snorting, Gizzard told him, "They are not logs. They are cut-up pieces of wood, and if you were more intelligent, you would be aware of that fact… fine, if you must insist…" After he sniffed the first piece of wood, Gizzard looked up and told the red macaw, "Clockwise, this piece of wood is yew…"

After checking the sign on the other side of the wood piece, he admitted, "That would be correct, and it's no wonder you're still single." Patting the next plywood, Clockwise asked, "Can you name this wood?"

Seconds passed before Gizzard hesitantly answered, " _Bark_ … no, I know what this is… silver birch…"

Quickly double-checking, Clockwise responded, "Good job, but you almost messed that one up though."

"Well, my sniffer is not as good as it once was… Excuse me for a moment," said Gizzard, taking off momentarily to sneeze a few times.

"I'm sure you have to sneeze, Gizzard," said Clockwise, slyly as he picked up a blindfold and covered Gizzard's eyes with it, before he searched around for a wet handkerchief and placed it on the third piece. After calling Gizzard directly over towards him, Clockwise told him, "All right, tell me what this piece of wood is called?"

The second Gizzard sniffed the wood piece he nearly dropped it onto Clockwise's talon. After trying again, Gizzard kicked the medium-sized piece away, right as the bottom part of the plywood hit the red macaw's foot, forcing him to approach a nearby bar stand and grab an ice pack from the tray. Moments after Gizzard managed to get the blindfold off from his face, he realized the prank Clockwise had done and chased after the red macaw throughout the gym, until both animals were back down the second floor hallway.

o-o-o

Merry knocked against the wood of a closed door for a few seconds. Once he and Pippin noticed they were alone, Merry turned the gold knob and opened the door. Inside, the two younger hobbits found a bedroom with a plastic marlin fish along one wooden wall; a bed with green covers, sheets, and a red sports car hood serving as a mantelpiece; two wooden doors that were, for the moment, closed, as well as a third door along one opposing wall; two high-tech signs: one telling a score and the other had written on the front, in bold letters, "Applause".

Stunned, Pippin admitted, "Merry, I don't think this is a cottage for both men and women."

Sarcastically, Merry told him, "Of course it isn't. Do you see any women around? It's just us, our cousin Frodo, his gardener Sam, and those two animals that never leave us alone."

"I thought that was Clockwise?" asked Pippin, confused.

Sitting on the bed, Merry told him, "Anyway, there's not much to do around here except…" At once, he and Pippin looked up at the sign with the scoreboard, which said 'Merry 5 Pippin 2'. Nodding, Merry added, "I guess it knows that I'm older than you."

"That's not our age, Merry. It's inaccurate," said Pippin, confused.

"Of course not," said Merry, sharply, before turning to one of the closed doors. "Let's go look somewhere else, before that sign does something else."

"I think it just did," said Pippin, hesitantly, as he watched the scoreboard sign double the numbers.

Seconds passed before Pippin followed Merry into the next room, which turned out to be a large high-tech bathroom. Shortly after Merry shut Pippin out of the room, he closed the door after him, forcing Pippin to explore elsewhere in the bedroom. Hastily, Pippin opened the double-doors and found a walk-in closet, which revealed an assortment of items, organized and placed in containers and hangers in two colors: blue and pink. As Pippin opened the top drawer of a dresser, a loud, angry voice warned, "the drawer is ajar!" After he quickly pushed the drawer back inside the dresser, Pippin moved one of the pink hangers to an empty rack. In seconds, a loud alarm sounded and a voice yelled at him to stop in his tracks. Pippin hurriedly moved the hanger off the rack and returned it to the other pink hangers, before leaving the closet with a frightened expression across his face.

Mere seconds after Pippin re-entered the bedroom, he heard Merry cry, loudly, "The _lights!_ Turn off – turn _off!_ "

Shaking his head, Pippin told himself, "I'm not sure I want to know." He then explored the rest of the cottage, in search this time for Frodo and Sam.

o-o-o

A brief moment after Sam came across a closed door, at the end of the long hallway he knocked against the wood of the door, but heard no voices from the other side. As soon as he muttered to Frodo, Sam opened the door and entered a dark room. After finding a switch, he was a bit startled to see lights come up and reveal a small, square room with beige walls and two bunk beds, seated one on top of the other. Before Sam could call Frodo inside, he could hear Frodo barking at Merry and Pippin, who swiftly entered the room, a few seconds before Gizzard and Clockwise rushed in, chasing each other in a wide circle. Once Clockwise slammed into one of the walls, Gizzard chuckled softly before helping the macaw stand back up and move away from the drywall, which he now busted up.

Happily, Clockwise said aloud as he shook himself off, "I'm okay – I'll be fine!"

Although he was temporarily distracted by the two animals, Frodo overheard Merry and Pippin convincing Sam to sit on the bottom bunk, while Merry climbed up to the top bunk. Once Pippin saw that Sam was lying down on the bunk bed, he nodded to Merry, who pressed a green button and made the top bunk move the bottom bunk bed down into a makeshift dark hideaway, covered by a block of wood with makeshift drawers. While Merry and Pippin walked over to the two animals and became distracted by their briefly detailed stories, Frodo had enough time to get Sam out from under the top bunk, by pressing the same green button Merry had just pushed.

However, once Sam was back to the surface and the bottom bunk bed was revealed, Merry and Pippin darted out of the room, seconds into Sam giving chase. To his excitement, Clockwise followed to watch how the situation would turn out. Before Gizzard made his way out of the dorm room next, he was sorely caught by surprise by the black cat with the bloodshot-red eyes chasing fiercely after him, forcing Gizzard to press a red button on the thick, black remote control. After several loud alarms buzzed off throughout the cottage, Gizzard made it back outside into the City of the Trees right as Clockwise and the three hobbits joined him. The black cat with the bloodshot-red eyes vanished through Caras Galadhon, while Frodo made it out of the cottage mere seconds before the house exploded into a burst of scorching, hot flames.


	37. 25: Barrier Between Worlds

This chapter starts from the bottom of page six and continues through the rest of _Chapter VII: The Mirror of Galadriel_ , which is found in Book Two or Part Two of _The Fellowship of the Ring_. So you, the readers, are aware the item here is actually the Mirror of Galadriel, which will affect the rest of this parody trilogy.

*.*.*

 **Chapter Twenty-Five:**

 **Barrier Between Worlds**

So far as they could tell or remember, the Company and their Watch remained some days in Lothlórien. Due to the explosion that had occurred on the first morning in Caras Galadhon, the Company and their Watch were told by Haldir, before he returned to the North to keep watch, the explosion caused a black cat with bloodshot-red eyes to escape the City of the Trees, vanishing before the Galadhrim or Algar had a chance to catch him in time. Haldir reassured the Company and their Watch the fires would not spread, but would be put out soon enough, which was a relief to the eight companions, plus the two animals. To the Company of the Ring and their Watch, it seemed they did little except eat, drink, and walk among the trees, yet it was enough.

The Company and Watch did not see Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel again after that first meeting, but they had little speech with the Elven-folk, for few in the Company and Watch knew or would use the Westron tongue. While Haldir had returned to the North to keep watch of Moria, which the Company had brought tidings to the Elves, Legolas spent much time with the Galadhrim. After the first night, he chose not to sleep with the other companions, but instead returned to them to eat and talk. When he often took Gimli abroad in the forested land, the others wondered at the change. However, this wasn't the only change amongst the ten companions, for Gizzard and Clockwise could also be seen walking among the trees, having decent conversations that Merry and Pippin found unusual.

As the Company and their Watch were healed of hurt and wearing, their grief over Gandalf's loss became keener. The Elvish songs they heard nearby were lamentations for Gandalf's fall, yet they could not understand any of the songs except for the name Mithrandir, which was one of the names given to Gandalf. Legolas, when he was with the other companions, would not interpret the songs and told them he did not have the skill, but found 'the grief was still too near'. Although he was seldom moved to make song or rhyme, Frodo was the first to put his sorrow into halting words. After listening to the voices of the Elves, his thought took shape in a song, which he tried to repeat to Sam. However, only snatches of the song remained, at which Sam attempted to add a verse to the song yet ended up leaving the thought alone. Even when Frodo told Sam to tell the verse to Bilbo, he looked horrified at the thought of giving his uncle news of Gandalf's fall in Moria.

*.*.*

One evening, when Gizzard and Clockwise made their way through the forest, the two animals saw Frodo and Sam walking together in the cool twilight. From what Gizzard overheard, the black cat soon realized the two hobbits spoke of the Elves from Lórien and Rivendell. Even as Gizzard and Clockwise regrouped with Frodo and Sam, the four saw Lady Galadriel who beckoned them to accompany her. Turning aside from the path, Galadriel led the hobbits and the two animals to an enclosed garden, where no trees grew and the sky was open above their heads.

Down a long flight of steps, they reached a green hollow through which a murmuring silver stream ran, and was issued from a fountain at the top of the hill. At the bottom of the hollow, where a low pedestal had been carved like a branching tree, stood a silver basin that was wide and shallow; beside this basin stood a silver ewer. A moment after Galadriel filled the basin to the brim and breathed on the water, Algar accompanied her and the others at the bottom of the hollow.

Galadriel paused, and then explained, briefly, "Algar told me earlier he would come here by his own will."

Confused, Gizzard asked, "But… why?"

"Only to keep watch of you and Reyes, Ester," said Algar, sharply.

Once Algar stood next to the Elven lady, Galadriel told the four the Mirror, the basin on the pedestal before them, belonged to her. As Galadriel asked Frodo if he wished to look into the Mirror, Clockwise assumed he would peer into the Mirror first. At once, Clockwise told Galadriel this and left the others stunned. However, the red macaw flew towards the pedestal and perched in front of the silver basin.

At first, Clockwise saw only stars in the water, but then the Mirror cleared and he saw a vision. "Is that Rosalina… my Rosalina? What is she doing here – I thought she was dead." He was cut off as the vision changed. "What are they doing to my forest? They're endangering the animals! Why…" Moving away from the Mirror, as the vision faded and a starlit twilight returned in the water, Clockwise was in near tears as he spoke, "I cannot look anymore." Flying down from the pedestal, Clockwise soon asked, "Please, milady, tell me it isn't true – my forest cannot be all destroyed." He then added, "How is Rosalina here in Middle-earth – alive?"

Galadriel then explained, "Reyes, the Mirror only shows you what has happened, what is now, and what will come to pass, if you were paying attention to my words."

"Then it is true: my forest is destroyed and Rosalina still lives," said Clockwise, doubtful of his own words and believing them.

"Reyes, are you willing to leave Ester on your own journey to seek out the fate of your mate? The Quest would be in danger if you desire to find her, instead of her finding you," said Galadriel, in an understanding voice.

Clockwise paused, and then answered, "No, but I would rather protect Gizzard from his elder brother Mortar, or Mr. Cuddle-Muffin, more than lose the only true cat friend I have known in this… world." He then flew back to the black cat, perching beside Gizzard with a curt expression across his face.

Turning to Gizzard, Algar asked, "Ester, do you wish to look into Galadriel's Mirror?"

Gizzard sighed in regret, before he answered, "Very well, but I don't know how much help the Mirror of Galadriel will be to me." He then approached the pedestal and climbed up on its stone surface.

Upon looking into the water, the Mirror cleared and revealed a vision. Gizzard, at first, saw the Company of the Ring and Clockwise, Gwen, Algar and Silvanus, Mortar, and the Tonkinese brown cat, which appeared to be tracking him and the Company through the forests of Lothlórien. The vision changed to reveal his previous owner, Jessica Nytch, as well as Jessica's sister Teresa, who had previously owned Clockwise in the present-day world. In Teresa's hands, Gizzard thought he saw her holding a hardbound book that appeared worn and ready to fall apart. Before Gizzard walked away from the basin, the vision changed to Mortar gaining possession of the One Ring and being caught by Sauron, as well as another vision of Middle-earth being left in ruin with everyone he knew either dead or tortured. Once the visions stopped and the water showed stars in a twilit sky yet again, Gizzard returned to Clockwise, shaken and showing a horrified look on his face.

After Sam chose to look at the Mirror next, Galadriel allowed him to while laughing gently. He gasped as the stars faded from the water, before the Mirror revealed a vision to him of Frodo, looking pale, lying fast asleep under a great dark cliff. He also saw then himself climbing up a winding stone staircase, searching for something he did not yet know what. Sam then saw the Old Mill in Bywater had vanished and was replaced by a large, red brick building with a tall red chimney. Many folk were seen working busily at the building, and black smoke seemed to cloud the surface of the Mirror. Shortly after he cried, Sam nearly sprang off but was stopped by Galadriel's words, which asked him if he could risk going home alone and without his master. Sam, while regretting his new decision, decided to stay and help Frodo with his Quest.

A moment after Galadriel convinced him she would not counsel him on his decision, Frodo climbed on the pedestal and bent over the dark water. The Mirror cleared at once and revealed a twilit land with mountains looming dark in the distance. As a figure approached, he was reminded of Gandalf, but thought it could have been Saruman. The vision changed to Bilbo walking restlessly about his room. There was a pause that was followed by another vision appearing, this time of a beige-walled room with strange pictures in bright yellows and browns, but few were in shades of green. Inside this room, Frodo thought for a moment he could see a tween girl with raven hair and sapphire eyes. In a different bedroom, Frodo watched as the tween girl faced him with a startled expression across her face. In the girl's hands was a hardbound book that appeared worn and tattered.

Soon afterwards, a mist formed and many swift scenes followed, which Frodo understood were parts of a great history he had become involved. The mist then cleared to reveal the Sea, before darkness fell and a great storm appeared, upon which a tall ship with torn sails rode up out of the West. He saw next a wide river flowing through a populous city, a white fortress with seven towers, and again a ship with black sails. The morning came and water rippled with light, as a banner bore the emblem of a white tree that shone in the sun. From the fire of battles arising, the sun fell in a burning red and a small ship passed away in the mist, twinkling with lights. Frodo almost drew away after the ship vanished, but then the Mirror's vision changed to reveal darkness. Out from the dark, a single Eye nearly filled the Mirror, rooting Frodo on the pedestal as the Eye's terrible gaze searched for him. The Eye was rimmed with fire and was glazed, yellow as a cat's, as its black pupil opened on a pit, a window that showed nothing. As the Ring grew heavier around his neck, Frodo almost fell forward, but was stopped by Galadriel's words.

The vision faded, leaving Frodo to look at the cool stars that twinkled in the silver basin. Galadriel kept her eyes fixed on Frodo as the hobbit stepped back from the pedestal. She then told Frodo the Dark Lord could not enter Lothlórien because the door remained closed even as they spoke. Galadriel lifted her arms as Eärendil, the Evening Star, shone its light on a ring on the Lady's finger. There showed polished gold overlaid with silver light, where a white stone twinkled on the ring's center. Galadriel told Frodo the ring was called Nenya, the Ring of Adamant and one of the Three Rings she had been given. As Frodo willingly decided to give the One Ring to the Lady, Galadriel became terrifying yet beautiful beyond enduring. Letting her hand fall, the light faded on her and Galadriel admitted she would pass the test and go into the West.

Despite his confusion, Gizzard asked Frodo, "You saw something else in that Mirror… something you haven't yet reminded your hobbit friends, or said anything to the Company."

Surprised, Clockwise asked his animal companion, "Why? Did you see something else in the Mirror?"

"Besides us and what's to come? Yes, I did. I saw your previous owner, Teresa Nytch, and her elder sister, my previous owner, Jessica. Teresa was holding an ancient book in her hands, but I know I have seen that book before. Of course, those two are from the future and not from this present world, before it broke," explained Gizzard, aloud. He then admitted, "Jessica and Teresa have always bore blonde hair, and they…"

"I didn't see them in the Mirror," said Frodo, truthfully. "I did see someone unfamiliar, in a room with different paintings… she, too, was carrying a hardbound book." He paused, briefly, and then told the two animals, "You two cannot be from the future. It isn't possible."

"They speak the truth, Frodo of the Shire. The Mirror must have shown you what is to pass," said Galadriel, before she added, "but do not believe everything shown in the Mirror."

"Then how do you explain that explosion in the City?" asked Frodo, in a serious tone. "This isn't the first time something small or large has entered Middle-earth from thin air. Who was that tween I saw in the Mirror?"

"If she has raven hair, then her name is Erita Rashkin. If anything, she and Jessica have to be the cause of our woes. That's exactly why my elder brother told me he's shielded us from eavesdroppers, especially those two and Jessica's sister," explained Gizzard.

"Exactly," said Algar, and added, bluntly, "However, your brother is not the first to shield future eyes from the past. Generations before the Third Age, many animals, including the Eagles, have found the skill enough to block those futuristic eavesdroppers. Mortar is not the first cat to do this, and he certainly won't be the last. If items are dropping out from thin air, rest assured the barrier between the future and the past is about ready to break once again."

Confused, Frodo asked, "Again? What do you mean?"

Galadriel, on the other hand, interrupted their conversation, "We will not speak of this here, nor will we speak of matters concerning the One Ring again. Let us go!"


	38. Interlude 9: Partial Revelation

**Interlude Nine:**

 **Partial Revelation**

Bewilderment overcame my thoughts, long before I could think of a logical explanation… if there was an explanation to any of this. I knew it wasn't possible for a mirror to show me a male, hobbit's face, let alone Leif's battered, ancient book revealing gold-engraved lettering on its hardbound cover… but this went beyond anything I could have imagined possible. Yet the male, hobbit face continued to stare at me from the glass mirror inside the bedroom, which I now resided inside. As I looked around the room for a brief moment, I could see statues and antiques of dragons, wizards, hobbits, dwarves, and even elves. I wondered then whose room this belonged to, but I couldn't fathom the possibility of wanting to stay in that bedroom any longer…

Just then, Nett's voice came from behind, which startled me, "What are you doing in here, Erita?" He immediately apologized, "I'm sorry if I startled you."

"You're fine, but…" Letting my voice drop, I asked in concern, "Nett, do you know whose room this belongs to?"

"Of course," said Nett, as he entered the bedroom. "This used to be my dad's room, and then he passed it down to me when I was old enough to walk and talk. It's curious you've managed to find this room on your own. My parents and I don't normally have visitors."

"I can see why, since you've never invited me to your house before. Why now?" I asked, hoping to get a logical answer from him.

Nett paused. As he made his way over to one of the wooden banisters on the four-poster bed, he told me, "You should know there were good reasons why I didn't want you to come to this house. Yes, you may have bought all three copies of _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy at a nearby bookshop, not too far from where your parents live… but it was my father who told me to open that hardbound book you now possess. Obviously, he must have given that book to you, since you already know too much."

"I don't know enough. That's the problem, Nett. Why didn't you come forward with this information from the beginning?" I asked, now growing suspicious of him and his strange behavior.

"Because you wouldn't have listened to reason last semester," answered Nett, aloud in a serious tone. "Anyway, within that book contained the same poem, rather a spell, which at first I didn't believe could make anything possible. So, I was curious and tried it out for myself. My book didn't become jinxed, but since that spell only works on two copies of any trilogy you claim exists, then it will… work. I didn't know at the time yours and Jessica's copies of The Lord of the Rings trilogy would become affected because of the spell, but then I read a scribbled-in passage from the same book my dad had in his study. That's when I discovered Raulin Clarke had jinxed his own copies before, which started a chain reaction. I'm sure there are other copies out there, unless that is the only one. My dad's book, the one you have now, didn't really give any mention, but I knew from the beginning this had happened before in history. I just didn't want to believe this was real, until now."

Trying to apologize, Nett said calmly, "Erita, I didn't want to hurt you, but you have to see that me moving away is the best thing for us, especially since you have something to remember me and my parents by. I just hope that book leaves this house as soon as possible. It's done more damage here than good."

I asked then, hoping for an example, "Such as?"

In a serious tone, Nett replied, "One time, that book nearly burned this house down with me and my parents in it. My dad didn't know how to control it, until one day when he latched it with a gold lock. That worked, but now I'm afraid that something might happen again."

"Nett, couldn't I stay for the dinner party?" I asked, hoping I would have a chance to sit down and eat an evening meal.

Nett paused, and then worriedly told me, "Erita, I'm afraid at this point, you might as well leave this house, before _they_ find you." He emphasized the word 'they', which barely meant anything to me.

"What do you mean 'they'? Who are they, Nett?" I asked, completely confused.

"The first men and cats who built the barrier," said Nett, before going on in further detail, "They are also the ones that are keeping us from seeing the unseen and hoping we don't feel their touch or hear their voices. You remember all those fantasy stories and worlds we thought didn't exist. I don't think Middle-earth is one of them."

That gave me more than a good reason to leave Nett's parents' house. "Where then would I go? I mean, I should return to the dorm room before these people, these men and animals, come looking for me."

Nett sighed in regret. "I know and that's one of your better ideas, Erita. Do you want me to escort you back to your car, before Jessica and Teresa find out what's happening?"

I nodded, seconds into grabbing my copy of _The Fellowship of the Ring_ book from off the hardbound book and replacing it inside my purse. Once I had the hardbound book in my hands, I was led by Nett out of the bedroom, but not before I took one last look at the mirror and saw the glass clouded in a dark grey mist. The male, hobbit face did not return in any of the other glass mirrors, yet I was confused as to who 'they' were and why they had built this 'barrier', or so it was called. Despite my obligations to find out this mystery, as well as this 'mysterious caper' (realizing now that person wasn't me at all), I stepped inside my rusty, red car and drove away from Nett's house. Jessica, Teresa, and my roommate Laurie, as I found out the next day, had become very worried about where I drove that Saturday evening, yet I didn't tell them everything Nett told me. However, Laurie already seemed to know some things I did not know, but I would eventually find out through the course of time.

*.*.*

As I drove into the campus' parking lot, in front of the first dorm building, I noticed a dark masculine figure staring at me with deep-set, bloodshot eyes. The creature startled and frightened me, even as it fled into the nearby woodlands. I wondered what the creature was doing on the campus and why I was still hallucinating… if, by now, I thought I was only imagining these hallucinations. Hurriedly, I grabbed my purse and the hardbound book from out of the rusty, red car, closed the driver's side door, and locked the car before making my way back to the dorm building.

I was moments into walking down the hallway, inside the building, when I noticed – not one – two men wearing dark clothing behind me. By the time I made it inside my dorm suite and closed the front door nervously behind me, I panted and sighed in relief. At first, I thought the worst was over, but then I thought in realization that my eyes must have opened since reading Leif's hardbound, ancient, battered book. Before I had time to whirl around, I felt my head throb in pain, which followed by being dragged over to what appeared to be a silvery-blue couch. I felt like I was in my own living hallucination. By the time the worst was over, or so I thought as I was forced to sit on the couch by the men in the dark clothing, I woke up inside my dorm room, asleep under the sheets of my bunk bed.


	39. 26: The Gifts of Galadriel

This chapter will follow _Chapter VIII: Farewell to Lórien_ , from Book Two or Part Two in _The Fellowship of the Ring_. Remember to keep your eyes open for random items and animals down the Silverlode and the Great River, also known as Anduin.

*.*.*

 **Chapter Twenty-Six:**

 **The Gifts of Galadriel**

That same night the Company and their Watch were summoned to Celeborn's chamber. The Lord and Lady were present, as was Algar. They spoke long about the road ahead. Sam was doubtful about traveling by boat, but the others reassured him. It was a conversation even Gizzard was glad to hear. And yet, he missed Gwen. What was she doing now in Rivendell? Did she miss him?

Before the Company and their Watch left the chamber, Frodo felt the need to speak his own concerns. "Lady Galadriel!" There was a heavy pause, at which Frodo broke, abruptly, "Pardon me for asking, but you and Algar said you would speak more about this 'barrier' and why our woes have not yet changed, since coming to Lothlórien."

"True, but I'm certain we shall discuss this matter more tomorrow, Frodo of the Shire," said Galadriel in a calming voice.

Algar replied, "No, I think the Company of the Ring and their Watch have every right to know the woes they will face, as well as the dangers concerning the Ring."

"We will not discuss this here, Algar," said Celeborn, sternly. "It is not our place to assume…"

Algar, at once, snapped. "Assume? Assume what? You know what I see before me: a Company and their Watch who deserve every right to know about the barrier, and the consequences behind what could happen, what will happen, if that barrier is broken. You remember the first time this occurred, yet you would fail to tell them anyway?" He paused. Despite his faith in Elves, Algar doubted the Lord and Lady's commands. "I always believed Elves had the higher word, but I suppose I was wrong in thinking you had enough heart to tell them…"

"Only when the time comes, Algar, will the Company and Watch see this barrier. Now is not the time for rash actions," said Celeborn, hoping to have the final word. "We will discuss the barrier before the Company and their Watch leaves Lothlórien for the Great River. Until then, we have nothing further to discuss." He then saw the Company and their Watch leave his chamber towards the stairs.

o-o-o

The Company returned to their pavilion with the two animals that formed their Watch and Legolas accompanying them. Since this was the last night in Lothlórien, Legolas, Gizzard, and Clockwise thought better this time about sleeping with their companions. In spite of Galadriel and Celeborn's words, the Company and their Watch took counsel together, for they needed to decide which Road they should take as well as how they should attempt to fulfill their purpose with the Ring. Eventually, their lengthy debate made its way to Gizzard and Clockwise, who were more in the mood to discuss other important matters already at work, not just in their lives but that of their companions as well.

Getting the black cat's attention, Aragorn asked, startling the two younger hobbits with his speech, "Ester, what do you see fit to help benefit the Quest?"

Gizzard paused, and then declared, calmly, "Not that I would be… inspired to speak of the Road ahead and the purpose of destroying the One Ring. I would, on the other hand, ask to tell the Company about this barrier, as well as why my former owner was seen this very night by our own…"

Clockwise interrupted, "We don't need to tell them that, since it wasn't for their eyes to see."

Legolas, at once, reminded the two animals, "Very well, but the Ring-bearer did ask the question first before us."

Frodo paused for a long moment. Before he could answer, Algar declared as he entered the pavilion, "Then leave the Ring-bearer be. Although, seeing Ester's previous owner was from another life, and one I hope he and Reyes do not return. Either way, if you are curious about how this all began, when the barrier was first sealed, then you should all ask the Tonkinese brown cat, if he's still here at Middle-earth as we speak."

"I thought that was a story to frighten children, Alger," said Clockwise, forgetting to say Algar's name right.

Algar glared at Clockwise, and then continued, "The fact is you won't get any further information out of me. That's all I needed to say to the Ring-bearer, after our deliberate, unexpected conversation this evening. Besides, we were just traveling through the woods. Frodo must have looked into a pool of water and saw a face in there, not his reflection." Turning to Frodo, Algar asked him, "Isn't that what happened out in the city of the Elves?"

"Sure, that's what most people would be led to believe," said Frodo, growing suspicious.

Algar nodded. "Good, then we're all on favorable terms." Before Gizzard could say another word, Algar fled out of the pavilion.

After Boromir spoke, the debate ended and the companions went to sleep. Merry and Pippin had already nodded off, while Sam was in the midst of falling asleep. The night was growing old, yet Gizzard made no further reply to Clockwise. Between the two animals, even as they turned to Frodo, Gizzard and Clockwise could right away sense Algar was keeping important information secret from them, or else the silver Abyssinian cat – as Gizzard was led to believe inside his own thoughts – wouldn't have hardened his own heart before the Company and Watch. Eventually, Gizzard found sleep catch up to him, even as Clockwise drifted off into a frightful nightmare concerning his mate, Rosalina.

*.*.*

In the morning, the Company set out with the Watch and the Elves towards the bank. Along this bank was a vast river. And before them, moving closer to the shore was a Swan-ship, where the Lady stood. It was certainly a sight to see by any means. And this memory the Company and Watch would not soon forget as the Lady stepped off the ship, making her approach towards them.

o-o-o

On the green grass was where the parting feast was held. There, Frodo ate and drank little, for his thoughts were on the beauty and voice of the Lady, who he no longer feared but instead found her a present being and a living vision already left behind by the flowing streams of Time. Even as he thought these of Galadriel, a small swarm of flies buzzed and annoyed him and the other companions. Half the time, Gizzard tried attacking the flies, but failed as Clockwise spun around many times in circles until he became too dizzy to walk properly or fly without making any further crash landings. Eventually, the flies departed and the land became still and silent once more, yet Frodo was now convinced that someone was indeed messing with him and his companions, but whether the previous owner of Mr. Cuddle-Muffin or Mortar was truly responsible for the dropping items and alterations remained to be seen.

After they had eaten and drunk, Celeborn spoke again of the journey to the Company and the Company's Watch. Eventually, Galadriel calmed Celeborn down and passed to him a cup of parting, which she passed on to the companions. Once the Company and Watch were seated on the grass and the Lord and Lady in chairs, each companion was called in turn to Galadriel, who had parting gifts of Lórien to give. A moment after Galadriel gave Gimli the gift he asked of her, the Lady turned to Clockwise, with whom she spoke in private as she had for the others thus far.

"For Reyes, a noble macaw you will soon be in time, the gift I give to you will add on to your circlet, bronze pendant," said Galadriel, extending her hand to reveal four small, silvery-white pearls. In seconds, the pearls flew towards the circlet, bronze pendant, attached to the chain around Clockwise's neck. Grinning, Galadriel told the red macaw, "May these pearls aide you in seeking your friends in times of great need. Remember, these pearls will add powers to your pendant that you do not yet realize. Use their powers wisely, for after the fate of the Ring is decided, their powers will wear away with time, whether soon or late."

"Thank you, milady," said Clockwise, bowing briefly and then returning to his companions.

Gizzard then approached Galadriel in silence when she turned to him. A long moment of silence passed between Gizzard and Galadriel, before the Lady spoke to the black cat, "Ester, the leader of the Company's Watch, your journey will yet become further difficult and perilous. Yet there is hope for you, even though you are a black cat and your family lineage isn't pleasant. Here is the gift I now present to you, for you may be second to last, but you are not in my heart or the hearts of Algar and Gwendolyn." She then wrapped around Gizzard's neck a gold chain with a white stone pendant that was wrapped in silver threads and leaves. As Gizzard observed the gift of Galadriel, the Lady added, "This stone pendant will change colors depending on how strong the darkness will grow and spread. In dark times, do not be afraid to use its light to help you, when the night becomes overwhelming and hard for you to bear."

"I will remember and thank you for the gift," said Gizzard, bowing low.

Happily, Galadriel told the black cat, "We did not forget Algar, for he has his own gift to give you."

Coming out from behind a tree, Algar approached Gizzard and spoke, "A matter of warning, as well as a gift from me is what Lady Galadriel means." The silver Abyssinian cat paused, and then told Gizzard. "Ester, I should warn you that when you're on your journey, be mindful of both the Tonkinese brown cat and my brother Silvanus, for I fear that Silvanus is still alive and wandering the eastern borders towards Orthanc, or the dark tower Isengard, the wizard Saruman's stronghold. Word also spread from the Northern Borders that the Tonkinese brown cat could be walking in the shadows of Fangorn Forest, not just at the eaves of Fangorn. Be mindful of both cats for they could speak in riddles and say things not all of us are willing to believe."

"But would you believe them? You are capable of believing in dangers, instead of facing them to the last stand. I thought you were a braver cat than this. You're one of the first Abyssinian cats I have seen with silver fur, and that is rare among all house cats alike. You should help us fight and travel with us on this journey. Please? You don't need to act like you have no friends or family who care about you," said Gizzard, offering the silver Abyssinian cat another chance to do something with his regrets and past.

Algar paused, and then admitted, "We'll see when the time comes. For now, my place is in Lothlórien."

"Just think about what I said. It couldn't hurt to face your brother again, and prove that you are braver than this, as well as prove it to Gwen. We need you out in the world, not only with the Elves," exclaimed Gizzard, trying not to become over excited.

Algar nodded. "All right, I will heed the concerns you have brought before me. For now, I do indeed have a gift for you, Ester." He then pulled out and passed to Gizzard what appeared to be a brown, leather satchel with a few stones and gems inside. "I know there are a small amount of pebbles and small gems inside, but they will help you in battle. The Elves guaranteed they would work, but it only occurs whenever an enemy is close in range. I'm sure the hobbits would enjoy throwing them at enemies, but they don't work on your allies – I consider that a better option."

Gizzard nodded, and then added, deliberately, "Thank you, but I'm sure you would have other gifts for me."

Algar chuckled softly. "I'm sure I could, but I have kept these stones and gems since I first entered Lothlórien, and before I came to Middle-earth, when the Tonkinese cat found me." He then ended the conversation, "Now, why don't you return to your companions, before they wonder what is taking so long."

o-o-o

Soon after Gizzard returned to his companions, Frodo was given his gift from Galadriel last, even though he was not last in her thoughts. Then Galadriel arose and Celeborn led the Company and their Watch back to the hythe, where the Company and Gizzard returned to the boats. By then noon had cast its yellow light on the green land of the Tongue of the streams, and the water glittered with silver. The Elves of Lórien cried farewell as they thrust the three boats with long grey poles out into the flowing stream.

As the boat moved slowly forward, they saw Lady Galadriel standing on the green bank, near the point of the Tongue, where she stood alone and silent. Even as they gazed at her, the Silverlode passed out into the currents of the Great River, causing their boats to turn and speed southward. Soon, the white form of the Lady was small and distant, yet as she waved her hand in a final farewell, she sang in the ancient tongue of the Elves beyond the Sea that remained graven in Frodo's memory.

After the banks rose and the light of Lórien was hidden from their sight, the Company and Watch spoke of Galadriel and the gifts she gave, but Aragorn already was thinking about the boats and the weight of their baggage. Once they emptied their boats somewhat of their goods, the Company and Watch went on the long way, down the wide, hurrying waters that borne ever southwards. For a long time, the Company and their Watch could not see any glimpse of the lands behind, but the sun grew misty as the day grew old. Eventually, the sun faded into the West and dusk came early, which was followed by a starless, grey night. Into the dark, quiet hours the Company guided their boats under the overhanging shadows of the western woods. While his companions set up camp, Frodo fell into an uneasy sleep.


	40. 27: Journey by Boats

This chapter follows original material and the events in _Chapter IX: The Great River_ , in Book Two or Part Two of _The Fellowship of the Ring_. Be on the lookout for silver fish down the Great River, Anduin, as well as dialogue and descriptions that will act similar to "The Lion King" Timon and Pumbaa's Virtual Safari Boat Tour, from the DVD's supplemental features.

*.*.*

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven:**

 **Journey by Boats**

Frodo was roused by Sam. To his surprise, Frodo found he was lying, well wrapped, on the west bank of the Great River. All the while, he could hear Gizzard and Clockwise speaking to one another about the water and the wildlife.

"Gizzard, I'm scared," Clockwise muttered under his breath.

"Keep quiet," Gizzard muttered back. "I thought we agreed to speak by thought."

"But this is much better," Clockwise insisted. "We can squawk all we want. No enemies."

"Well, someday you're going to have to fend for yourself. I can't keep track of you all the time," Gizzard spoke, annoyed.

"Why is that?" Clockwise asked, confused.

"You drive me crazy!" Gizzard muttered loudly.

"Thanks!" Clockwise spoke in reply, so gallantly.

Eventually, the Company got ready to leave. Somehow, Frodo figured the cat and parrot would have more to say during their journey.

*.*.*

For the next two days, the Company and their Watch saw no sign of an enemy, as the dull grey hours passed without event. On the third day, the land changed slowly to reveal the Brown Lands to the east, vast and desolate, that nonetheless led to the hills of Emyn Muil and the Southern part of Mirkwood Forest. To their right and upon the west was also a treeless land, but it was flat and in many places were green with wide plains of grass. They also passed on this side they found great reeds that rustled against their boats. Here and there Frodo could catch through openings glimpses of rolling meads, and far beyond hills in the sunset, while away on the edge of sight was a dark line, where the southernmost ranks of the Misty Mountains marched.

The only sign of living moving things were birds that were many and small, whistling and piping in the reeds, yet they were seldom seen by the Company and Watch. Once or twice the travellers heard the rush and whine of swan-wings, at which they peered upwards at the sky to see a great phalanx streaming along the horizon. As Sam pointed out these swans, Aragorn told the hobbit they were known as black swans. In that moment, Clockwise whirled around and wondered if he was hearing things, for he thought he heard a macaw song that sounded familiar to his bird eardrums. Seconds after Aragorn explained to Sam about the country Rohan and the Riddermark, Gizzard for a brief few seconds caught a glimpse in the water of something green slither close beneath the surface to the boat he, Legolas, and Gimli were still inside.

While Sam's thoughts grew wary of the strange trees, Gizzard asked his companions, all by thought, _Say Clockwise, aren't there any snakes living near the western shores of the Great River, Anduin?_

Confused, Clockwise asked in reply, by thought, _Snakes? Gizzard, snakes cannot swim._

In agreement, Gizzard added nervously, in thought, _Yes, I am highly aware of that, but I'm positive they can climb…_ His voice was cut off as Legolas paddled to the middle section of the River, while Gizzard and Clockwise screamed at an oncoming snake, which nearly bit the red macaw's tail.

Moments after Clockwise picked up Gizzard from the flowing water and dropped him lightly back inside Legolas and Gimli's boat, Clockwise asked the black cat, by thought, _Gizzard, why did you jump out of the boat?_

Gizzard, now hesitant to answer that question, made an excuse aloud, still in thought, _I was just swimming to check and see if the River is safe! It certainly appears that way to me, with no more signs of snakes around…_

Softly, Aragorn admitted to Frodo and Sam, "Snakes should be the least of Gizzard and Clockwise's worries, for there are far worse enemies than they have spoken."

"Yes, but those two did warn us about the snakes before they attacked our boats, or us," said Frodo, defending the Company's Watch, even when he thought he did not mean what he had spoken.

Sternly, Sam admitted, "Well, that Clockwise parrot had better watch his mouth, or one of us hobbits will have to shut it for him."

Aloud, Clockwise told him in reply, by thought, _I heard that, Samwise Gamgee._

Annoyed, Sam muttered lowly to himself, "Eavesdropping macaw."

Clockwise told him and their companions, continuing in thought, _I heard that too!_

The red macaw spoke no further to Sam as he flew back to Legolas, Gimli, and Gizzard's boat, where he spent a brief moment speaking to Gizzard in thought, before he flew towards Boromir, Merry, and Pippin's boat. As Clockwise spent the rest of the day speaking with the two younger hobbits by thought, Gizzard soon realized his suspicions about Clockwise were now confirmed.

*.*.*

For the next day or two, the Company and Watch thought they heard growling. And yet, as another day passed, Clockwise looked on at the water. His thoughts were on Rosalina. He was starting to remember a little about her, but not much to go on. Was the story he told Gizzard true? And how did the Company feel about going on a side mission, in order to help him find his mate? He felt sure Gizzard wouldn't mind… then again never mind. Then again, he and the Company could see a pair of eyes staring at them.

Oh great. Not what he expected to begin his sleep patterns.

*.*.*

The Company and Watch kept a further lookout for Gollum and Mortar after the fourth night, but they saw neither creature while their voyage lasted. Time passed without event on the fifth day. By the sixth morning, as the Company paddled forward down the River, Gizzard and Clockwise saw, around the same time as their companions, silver fish – large and small – leaping out and swimming in front of the three boats. While Clockwise found this an awe-filled delight, Gizzard leaped out of Legolas and Gimli's boat and sunk his teeth into a medium-sized fish, before he dived into the flowing River. When Clockwise finally found the black cat and brought him back into the boat where the Elf and Dwarf were still seated, Gizzard had half of the silver fish eaten and continued to gobble the fish down as they traveled downstream.

Once the fish was consumed, as the other silver fish continued to leap over the boats for the last few times, Clockwise asked Gizzard at random, by thought, _Gizzard, those silver fish were a rare breed to see. So, why did you leap into the water to catch one?_

Hesitantly, Gizzard made up an excuse, as well as a reason, all in thought, _Clockwise, I'm a starving black cat. I deserve to catch some fresh silver fish every now and then. Besides, as long as we are on this journey, we barely eat more than what's given to us._

Clockwise cocked his head, and then thought in agreement, _True, but you shouldn't have ruined that show for the rest of us. The silver fish were just showing off._

Gizzard grunted, and then added by thought, _So have you, while we've been on this journey. Don't deny that, Clockwise. You know it to be true._

Clockwise thought in defense, _So what if I have? Are you going to stop me, Gizzard?_

 _No. I was merely making an observation. What's it to you?_ Gizzard snapped aloud, by thought, at the red macaw. However, a silence fell between him and Clockwise, which neither had witnessed until that moment when tension was surrounding them and the Company of the Ring.

*.*.*

On the seventh day of their travels, the Company and Watch was attacked by Orcs. Frodo was struck by an Orc's arrow. As he came to, he found Gizzard and Clockwise's watchful eyes on him. They were curious about him. They cared after all, even Gizzard who he wasn't sure way back at Bree-land, whether the cat was suspicious or did indeed care about his fate. Still, the arrow didn't pierce him and he was all right.

"Don't do that!" Gizzard told Frodo, flat out.

"I thought you didn't care." Frodo said, admitting freely.

"You're not hurt, are you?" the cat asked him.

"It's a bruise, but it isn't bad," the gentle-hobbit answered.

"Well good. That's a relief," Gizzard said, returning to the fight.

"I thought we weren't supposed to speak out here!" Clockwise asked his cat friend.

"Half and half, remember?" Gizzard answered.

"Right," Clockwise said, returning into the fray.

The battle ended quickly. The Company and the Watch were relieved, hoping no more Orcs were coming their way. Aragorn kept watch as they rowed onwards down the river, through the Anduin. If anything, they would find shelter soon and a way to defeat Sauron for good. Soon enough, the water rushed louder and closer.

*.*.*

The ninth day came. In amazement, the Company and Watch reached the last bit of Anduin, for before them were two towering stone figures, raising their hands in a manner that said 'here is the southern borders of Middle-earth'. Gizzard nearly thought they meant 'pass with care', and he was sorely right. Before them was a towering rock jutting out from the ground, where a waterfall lay. And before them were two shores. They had come to the last stage of the journey.


	41. 28: Frodo's Flight

This chapter follows _Chapter X: The Breaking of the Fellowship_ , from Book Two or Part Two in _The Fellowship of the Ring_. Watch for the silver fish!

*.*.*

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight:**

 **Frodo's Flight**

Later in the evening, Aragorn led them to the right arm of the River. It was here, upon its western side and under the shadow of Tol Brandir, where a green lawn ran down to the water. From the feet of Amon Hen, a little spring tumbled down the gentle slopes of the hill that was clad with trees. These trees marched westward along the curving shores of the lake. Aragorn told them this was the lawn of Parth Galen, but this was also where the Company and their Watch slept for the rest of the night.

As Aragorn grew restless, he soon got up and found Frodo, whose turn it was to watch, and spoke to him, asking him to show his sword, Sting. Upon revealing the elf-blade, which showed along its edges a dim gleam in the night, Frodo feared as well as Aragorn that orcs were near. Aragorn then warned Frodo that Amon Hen was not safe, since Minas Tirith no longer held secure the passages of Anduin, the Great River. Aragorn also told Frodo they would travel more warily by the next morning.

o-o-o

The day came fast, like fire and smoke, and low in the East were black bars of cloud. The rising sun lit this cloud with a murky red. Soon as the sun climbed above the black cloud bars, it reached a clear sky that cast brightly across the land. Though Tol Brandir was tipped with gold, Frodo looked eastward and gazed at the tall stony island. There, he saw high up above tall cliffs, steep slopes where the trees climbed. Above these cliffs were grey faces of inaccessible rock that were crowned by a great spire of stone. Many birds circled about the spire, but no sign of other living things could be seen.

When they had eaten, Aragorn called the Company and Watch together. As he said they had to make their decision, he turned to Frodo, who asked for an hour to choose the path they should take next. Aragorn agreed to wait with the others as Frodo stood up, presently, and walked away. Sam saw at the same time as Gizzard, while the others restrained themselves and did not stare, Boromir's eyes following Frodo intently, until the hobbit passed from sight in the trees at the foot of Amon Hen.

*.*.*

Frodo wandered for some time. Within that time, he met up with Boromir – or rather, Boromir met up with him and discussed rather alarmingly how he thought the hobbit should give him the Ring. Frodo had no choice. He had to escape. And flee he did right up to the Seat of Seeing. If only there was any other choice. But there was: he would go to Mordor alone, quickly and quietly. Yes, his decision was made now. And that was the road he would take.

*.*.*

The others remained long by the river-side. For some time they were silent, moving restlessly about, but now they were seated in a circle, talking every now and again, making efforts to speak of other things. Yet, as Merry and Pippin tried to say something, Clockwise would constantly point out the silver fish that continued to leap out of the water. Gizzard nearly chuckled in delight because of this, but soon gave up his reasons from Aragorn's stern gaze that was now turned to him. Despite these efforts, they always returned their thoughts to Frodo and the Ring, and the decision he would choose to take.

After Sam finished his speech, which Aragorn admitted he had spoken wise words more than the others and himself, Gizzard at once protested aloud, "Very well. Then let Clockwise and I find a way to help Frodo, if at all possible."

Sam shook his head. "No, I have already heard yours and Clockwise's troubles more than one time. I'm certain what you would do, Gizzard. You wouldn't face your brother, you would run out of fear. You're no braver than Mr. Frodo."

In a serious tone, Gizzard protested, "And you're the gardener who thinks you can manage to find a way to bring Frodo out of the light."

"Of course, Frodo does sound similar to the task you brought yourself upon," admitted Clockwise, before he glanced out at the lake. At once, he said aloud, in excitement, "Hey look! There's more silver fish, come to greet us!"

Facing the red macaw, Gizzard announced, bluntly, "And you're the parrot whose going to save our necks when the time comes? That part I doubt, since you have a hard time trying to protect yourself from harm."

Chuckling, Clockwise told the black cat, "Not as long as my trusty bronze pendant, that my father gave me, protects us all and Frodo Baggins in this war. Besides, if anyone deserves to have my pendant, it's the Ring-bearer."

"Oh, then why don't you give that to him yourself, when you see him?" asked Gizzard, at which he saw Clockwise nodding in agreement.

Right as Boromir returned with news of Frodo's disappearance, guessing the hobbit had put the Ring on his finger, Gizzard and Clockwise charged up the slope first. The other soon chased after the two animals, searching all across the summit of Amon Hen and lawn for Frodo. Aragorn and Sam trailed last, at which Sam could not keep up with the Ranger, knowing already he had short legs as his height.

After turning and bolting back down the path, Sam found to his surprise a boat sliding down the bank all by itself. Realizing who was paddling the elven boat, Sam charged back to the shore, flinging himself at the departing boat, but missed it by a yard. He fell forward with a cry and a yell downwards into the deep swift water. At an exclamation of dismay, the boat was put about and Frodo came in time to pull Sam inside. Once he rowed back to shore, Frodo took off the Ring and tried to tell Sam to let him go alone to Mordor. Sam wouldn't budge on his word and not letting Frodo leave without him.

Soon after he knew Sam had made his point clear, Frodo calmly told his gardener and companion to grab his gear, food, and baggage before he could agree to let him come. As Sam did this, Frodo looked momentarily out at the lake, where he thought he could see a black shape swimming towards shore. Before Frodo had a chance to tell Sam, the black shape turned out to be a cat with bloodshot red eyes, which immediately sprang across shore and up the slope, not paying any attention to the Ring-bearer. Once they were certain the black cat would not return for a little while, Frodo and Sam set off on the last stage of the Quest together.


	42. Epilogue: The Road Goes On

**Epilogue:**

 **The Road Goes On**

For the longest time, Erita figured she had everything under control. Ever since her black cat, Mr. Cuddle-Muffin vanished into her copy of _The Fellowship of the Ring_ book, it seemed everything she knew was changing… possibly forever. Would she ever see Mr. Cuddle-Muffin again, or would he be another piece of history she could not re-discover? Either way, the morning after the dinner party, when she figured what had happened after she returned to the dorm suite had been all a dream, Erita soon learned from Laurie there were two men in black suits who were indeed asking her questions.

No longer taking the torment of the unseen world becoming a seeing place, Erita gave Laurie her copy of _The Fellowship of the Ring_ book, as she felt in a position of mental rest for a while. Laurie, nonetheless, took Erita's copy of the first part in The Lord of the Rings trilogy without question, but gave Erita a strange, understanding look. Erita then gave Jessica's sister Teresa the ancient, battered book, the very same one Leif Baxter, Nett's father, had given her only yesterday. Kindly, without too many questions to ask Erita, Teresa took the battered book, along with telling Erita she would have her copy of _The Two Towers_ and _The Return of the King_ books back after she was finished with them that summer. Erita agreed, despite her longing to have both books back.

o-o-o

When winter semester finished for the year 2010, Erita watched Nett and his parents pack the rest of their baggage and place it inside Nett's mother's van. After she waved goodbye to Nett, Erita watched Nett's mother drive the van out of the parking lot, while Nett's father followed in his black jeep with the rest of their luggage. Erita had no clue where they were headed, but all she knew was Nett would not return in her life… or so she guessed as she joined her parents to welcome her elder sister and her recently wedded husband into their new house, which had previously belonged to the Baxters and their son, Nett or Leif Baxter the Second.

*.*.*

As he paddled away from the shore, Frodo looked back at Sam. At that moment, Frodo caught Sam pulling out the horseshoe he had brought from Crickhollow, the day when they left the Shire for the Old Forest. It seemed a while back since Frodo had been at his new house in Crickhollow, yet the horseshoe still remained a mystery to his eyes.

Confused, Frodo asked his gardener and companion, "Sam, why did you bring the horseshoe along the Quest?"

"I thought I might need it for safe keeping. This horseshoe might bring us good luck, Mr. Frodo – yet I wonder what would happen if it were faced downwards," said Sam, curiously.

"Now is not the best time for rash doings, Samwise Gamgee," said Frodo, in a serious tone.

"Come on, Mr. Frodo. Just this once?" asked Sam, before he added, "Besides, the message I received at the _Green Dragon_ Inn said to leave the horseshoe face up, so good luck to spread to those who held this horseshoe in its grasp. I was only curious…"

"All right, Sam. You have my word. Why don't you try facing it down? Let me assure you nothing bad will happen to us, especially you Samwise," answered Frodo, a little annoyed.

A few seconds after Sam turned the horseshoe face down, he and Frodo spotted an adult, mallard duck land skidding across the lake. Seconds passed, while Frodo turned to Sam with a knowing expression across his face, before several swans arrived and nearly toppled the boat over on its backside. Luckily, Frodo paddled with Sam's help away from the swans, the duck, and the shore. Unfortunately, in the next moment Frodo and Sam were almost impaled by a rain of cats, dogs, and various objects. Within a few brief, passing moments, Sam hurriedly flipped the horseshoe face up, causing all the objects and animals to vanish from sight. Once the madness had stopped suddenly on its own accord, Frodo was able to paddle the boat hard towards the eastern shore with Sam to assist him, once he set his horseshoe back inside his pack.

After they climbed out of the boat, the two hobbits hid it well behind a great boulder on the shelving shore, on the southern side of Amon Lhaw. They then shouldered their belongings, just as Frodo told Sam, rather barked at him, not to flip the horseshoe face down again, for he feared that either one or the other hobbit would receive bad luck, worse than they had already experienced near the falls of Rauros. Sam agreed without question, as he grabbed the rest of his baggage and gear from the eastern shore.

Slightly aloud, Frodo peered up at the clear sky as he asked, "Why me?" He then asked a second question a brief moment later, "Why are you torturing us?"

"Is everything all right, Mr. Frodo?" asked Sam, now confused.

Frodo shook his head, and then said as he faced his gardener, "Until we figure out what this trouble with the horseshoe, the randomness of objects, and why your voice changed twice last year… we might not be too far away from retribution. I'm not certain who is causing our woes, exactly, but we'll see, Sam. I know we will." He then ended the conversation, "Come on. We should make haste, before the others come back to the western shore and find us here on the eastern shore." He watched as Sam nodded before they left the shore, seeking a path that would bring them over the grey hills of Emyn Muil, and down into the Land of Shadow.

*.*.*

 **First, I wish to thank the following reviewers and writers for their support and ideas for items to drop into this story: ValueMyHeart, SweetDarkSilence, EM98, CeresMaria, Sauron Gorthaur, and Amazing Abigail. Since Amazing Abigail's idea was bringing an animal not from Middle-earth into the story, such as a parrot, this idea created the parrot Clockwise, who we know now is a major character in the rest of this trilogy. So, this is a huge thank you to her from me.**

 **Second, I wish to thank the following reviewers: Kamai6 and TheOddestParadox. Thanks to their encouragement, I have kept writing this story all the way to its Epilogue.**

 **Lastly, I wish to thank those who have put this story on their favorites and alerts. Even if you were not mentioned here in this thank you list, you are not forgotten.**

 **Again, I wish to thank everyone for reading this story. It has taken me six months to finish** _ **Reader's Retribution**_ **, so it was a huge task placing all those items and alterations in with the way Tolkien wrote this story. I know there were some scenes that were dry, as some of you have told me in reviews, but these scenes could not be helped. As I am aware, it is hard to write comedy and working on this parody was huge for me. What began as a simple idea has become something larger altogether.**

 **Make sure, after you have finished this story to check out my poll on my profile page. I will leave this poll up until I am actually working on** _ **The Three Brothers**_ **, the parody to** _ **The Two Towers**_ **. Until then, remember what Gimli said in the film as well as the book, "The Two Towers", about his and Legolas' score and I'll see you all in** _ **Kindred's Strife**_ **and** _ **Talisman's Folly**_ **, the second and third one-shot story prequels to** _ **Reader's Retribution**_ **.**

 **\- Aria Breuer**


End file.
